A Wolf Among the Roses
by WinterRonin
Summary: Slightly AU. Summer finds herself wondering the night with an infant Ruby, after finding Tai-Yang in bed with Raven. She soon stands on the doorstep of an old friend from Beacon and her ex-boyfriend, who had kept his distance over the last few years. But Eli Frost is a broken man, and Summer wants to help him. Rated T, might change later along with genre as it continues.
1. Chapter 1

Story is slightly AU.

This is something different for me, I've been toying with this in my head for a while and have finally done the first chapter to try and gauge a reaction and see if it is worth continuing for a whole story or just a couple of chapters.

Eli Frost is a wolf Faunus and while he is a skilled hunter he has been diagnosed with PTSD after being the sole survivor of his team after a Grimm ambush. He carries both physical and mental scars of the dreadful day but lives a quiet life, taking the odd huntsman job to cover payments.

* * *

Summer was livid. She had returned home from a hunt earlier than she had expected and was planning to surprise Tai-Yang but instead, she had walked into Raven stark naked in bed with her soon to be ex-husband. He had tried to explain but how could he explain anything in that situation.  
Instead, she had just packed a bag with a few things for herself and Ruby and stormed out into the night and wait for her cab. Raven had called out for her but she had been silenced by a glare, she had seen the two as her friends and could not believe they had done this to her.

But right now she was angry and upset at the two and while she might be able to forgive them in time it certainly would not be anytime soon.  
'I swear if he had said 'I fell', I would have beaten him senseless there and then.' she thought as she looked at Ruby wrapped up in her blanket, she had called a cab from her Scroll to take her to Patch, hoping to find a place to stay the night until she could make sense of what she was going to do next.

Instead, she looked up at where she had asked to be dropped off and instantly recognised the part of town.

"Oh my, I wonder if…should I?" she looked down at Ruby who was still fast asleep and shook any hesitation away, "No. I'll have too; there is no way I'm sleeping outside with Ruby. It's too cold for her to be out for too long." picking up her bag, with what clothes and supplies for Ruby she could get before she left she headed in the direction of an old friend of hers.

* * *

Elsewhere…

A figure rolled out of bed, after hearing his doorbell go off. Growling impatiently at being woken up within minutes of finally getting to sleep, he ran a hand through his dishevelled black hair and headed towards the door, dressed in nothing more than a pair of lounge shorts he stomped downstairs, fighting back a yawn as he grabbed the door handle. "I swear this had better…Summer?" he asked surprised at the woman standing in front of him, giving him a meek wave.

"Um…Hello Eli…" his amber eyes met her silver before trailing down to the sleeping child in her arms, "Can I?" she asked quietly hoping not wake her daughter as she looked at the tall imposing man in front of her.

"Sure…" he sighed stepping aside and letting them in, "Guest room is through there," he said pointing to the room next to them. "We'll talk in the morning. I'm tired, and I'm sure you both are too." letting out a final yawn he headed back upstairs without another word. Little did he realise that Summer was watching him every step.

'So many scars…from Grimm and weapons. What happened after he graduated?' she thought upon seeing scars from at least three different types of Grimm as well as those of at least two separate weapons across his body. Walking into the guest room she found it was already made up but clearly had not been used in a while, quickly getting changed she put Ruby down gently next to her and climbed into bed, making sure Ruby was comfortable before even thinking of sleeping.

As she tried to sleep her mind kept picturing Eli. His once cheerful and friendly face, replaced with one of a man haunted by something, his amber eyes once full of life now looked tired and lifeless. 'What happened to you, Eli? Why didn't you come to me if you needed help? You always had my back…even when we split up…' she thought as she felt tears coming to her eyes as sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

" _Hey Summer!" she heard her name being called out and saw a wolf faunus waving at him with a big smile and a tilted head, even as everyone told him to be quiet as it was a library. She couldn't help but giggle at the large wolf ears askew on his head and knew what her next task was._

" _Eli. You have to be quiet. Or else we'll get kicked out." she scolded but with her warm smile, it did not have much of an effect. "I know Summer, sorry. But could you…you know?" he said his eyes flicking up to his ears from behind his reading glasses. "Of course." walking up behind him she gently began to massage his ears back into place, earning a groan of approval as his head finally went back to its normal position._

" _You are a lifesaver." he said giving her a kiss on the cheek, "If you hadn't come along I would have gone nuts.", "It's no problem, but you really need to be able to do it yourself, Eli.", "I can…its just your more gentle." he said chuckling softly as he pulled her into his lap, "Now…as a token of my eternal gratitude how about we go out for dinner this weekend. My treat?". Her answer was a soft kiss on the lips._

* * *

Summer awoke to Ruby crying softly next to her. Seeing that it was now morning she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took Ruby and her bag to the kitchen to prepare some formula.  
"You must be hungry sweetie. Don't worry it'll be done soon." as she waited she thought back to her dream and remembered all the happy memories that she had with Eli, thinking about how many of those memories he still had or if they had been forgotten after all this time.

"Sorry if I woke you up last night…" Eli said walking into the kitchen, "Um. No. Ruby and I slept through the night. Why? Did something happen?" she asked slightly concerned, "No. Just a nightmare I had…didn't know if I woke you two up, that's all." he said calmly as he made himself some coffee, "Want a cup?", "About last night Eli, thank you.".

"Coffee first, then talk." he said interrupting her, "You surely remember that I'm not a morning person. Right?" he asked getting a smirk from her, "I remember. Even Qrow, kicking the door in didn't wake you up. All you said was 'five more minutes.' before cuddling up to me and wrapping yourself up in the bed sheets.", "Yeah…still, don't know how he was alright with you and me being together. I mean you were the leader of your team.".

Sitting down at the table Summer went about feeding Ruby as Eli downed half his cup in one mouthful. "So…", "So…" they both said at the same time, "What happened Summer…I mean it had to be big for me to wake up and find my ex at my door with a baby. Honestly, it sounds like something out of a romantic drama or something.", "Didn't know you watched those." she said watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye, "You know who made me watch those. Because I'm pretty sure it was you. Besides, don't dodge the question Summer." he reminded her as she set Ruby's bottle down and took a sip of her coffee.

So she told him what happened, from marrying Tai-Yang all the way to walking out with Ruby. All the way through he had a poker face on, betraying no emotion at all about what she was saying, until the end.

"Want me to beat him into the ground like a tent peg?" he asked casually as he finished off his coffee. "No. Please don't, I just want to have some time to think about what we're going to do now." she said looking at Ruby in her arms, what she heard was something she was not expecting. "Feel free to stay as long as you want. I honestly wouldn't mind the company.", "Really? I thought your team would be here." she could only watch as his whole body tensed up.

"You won't be seeing them Summer…surprised you didn't hear about it actually. Team Enigma is dead, Grimm ambush during a routine sweep. We had now idea just how many there were, at most a handful of Ursa's and maybe a Deathclaw…" Summer could only look on in shock, she had been close with Enigma during her time in Beacon, to hear they had died was a complete shock.

"Then, of course, there was the aftermath…people saw that the Faunus was the only survivor, they instantly blamed me. Some even decided to take out their frustration…you saw the scars right? People seemed to forget that Margaret was a Faunus too. But then again, people do just forget about us, don't they?" he said sadly.

"I never did!" she said sternly, "You disappeared but I never knew why…now I do. Why didn't you come to me? You said to me that we would always have each other's backs, Eli." Eli did not reply as he took their empty cups and placed them in the sink, "Spent about a year in hospital recovering and learning how to walk again…then came all the consoling and now I'm popping pills like sweets to control PTSD. That's why I didn't say anything, I'm a broken man and you had everything ahead of you.".

* * *

Summer could not believe what she was hearing, the man she had known for years, who was always full of life was now the man in front of her who sounded like he was giving up on everything. But something inside her was not going to let this go quietly.

"My team split up soon after graduation. Raven disappeared leaving Tai with a little girl, he turned into a broken man, Qrow went off who knows where on mission after mission and I was left to pick up the pieces. Then Raven, apparently, had been coming back after I married Tai for a booty call!" she said gritting her teeth and trying not to yell, fearing upsetting Ruby.

"I may not have had it as bad as you Eli, but it hasn't been exactly easy on me either! I would have given anything to have you to get me through it, you always knew how to cheer me up." they simply stared at each other until Eli chuckled softly, "I missed those Summer storms." he said using the name for when Summer got really mad for whatever reason.

"Eli…", "You can stay Summer I don't mind. Besides wouldn't be much of a friend would I, if I kicked you out with the little one, would I?", "Her name is Ruby, would you like to hold her?" Eli nodded and took the little girl in his arms as Summer helped position her in his arms. Her little silver eyes lit up with excitement as she giggled in his arms, "She really likes you. You're a natural.", "I had three younger siblings Summer and raised by a single mother. I know how to handle kids." he said as he gently rocked Ruby too and fro.

"Thank you, Eli, I mean it. I'll pay rent…", "Don't Summer, maybe just one of your famous meals every now and again would be just fine." Eli wondered if having Summer around might actually bring some life back into his own. 'Things might start getting better…' he thought as he continued to make a fuss of Ruby as Summer just looked on smiling at them both warmly.

* * *

Well, this was something different as I mentioned, don't know how much people are going to like it but I like the unconventional pairings that don't get as much attention. I say its different for me as usually when I do OC's they are more supportive roles rather than upfront as a main character.  
A more detailed Bio for Eli will be at the end of the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, wasn't expecting that much of a reaction in such a short amount of time. Glad people like this enough to give it a chance. I will say the first few chapters will have time skips to help move things along but nothing that will ruin the flow of the story, don't want it to feel rushed. But obviously, don't want to spend a dozen chapters just getting to the start of the actual series.

Eli's Bio will be at the bottom of this chapter. Though might keep his semblance a secret for the moment.

* * *

Several days after Summer arrived…

Eli stood in the kitchen feeding Ruby as Summer slept on the sofa, she had fallen asleep the moment her head touched the pillows. Ruby had been waking up a lot through the night and it had eventually taken its toll on Summer, so Eli was more than happy to let her rest.

"This rate little rose and you'll be too big for me to carry." he teased as she drank from her bottle, he had done it a number of times since their arrival but was more than content to avoid diaper duty, which he had done so far. After finishing her meal she quickly fell asleep in his arms, it made Eli chuckle as he remembered his siblings, who would eat and sleep when they were her age.

'That was stressful…Mia, you especially.' he thought about his younger sister who seemed to go out of his way to drive him mad when he was babysitting her.

Hearing a knock on the door he swore softly adjusting his grip on Ruby so he could carry her in one arm, opening the door he came face to face with Tai-Yang. Before blonde fool could say anything, Eli signaled him to be quiet. "If she wakes up I will end you…What do you want?" he asked, keeping calm but his tone left no room for excuses.

"I want to talk to Summer, please. I want to see Ruby.", "You had that chance and you decided to sleep with your ex-wife. If it was up to me I would beat you senseless, but Summer seems to want to avoid that.", "Please Eli…", "Are you still with Raven?" he asked only for Tai-Yang to nod slowly, "She's decided to stay…", "Well if she's staying don't expect a miracle with Summer. Wait here…I'll go wake her.".

It was then that Tai-Yang said something that nearly caused Eli to take a swing at him.  
"Are you sleeping together?", "One…none of your business even if we were. And two, I don't sleep with married women. I have morals…" he said before walking back inside, leaving Tai standing at the doorstep.

"Summer…Summer wake up." he said gently trying to wake her, without waking Ruby, "Mmmm Eli? How long was I out?" she asked looking around, "About an hour…sorry to wake you but you have a guest. He's at the door, I'll go and put Ruby down for a nap in your bed. Give you both some privacy." Summer looked towards the door with a sad expression, "Part of me was hoping he would come sooner. Not a week later…".

Summer waited until the door to the guest room closed before going to the front door and seeing her ex-husband standing there.  
"Summer…I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You deserved the truth from the start.", "What was I to you Tai?" she asked, "How long had Raven been coming back? Was it before or after we were married?" Summer really did not want to hear the answer but she knew she had to know.

"It was after Summer I promise. I was just so happy to see she was alive, that she had come back, that she wanted to stay this time. That she wanted to be a family." he finished, avoiding her gaze.

"I do love you, Summer, I know things will never be the same between us but…", "But you want to be with Raven…I see she isn't here.", "She was worried you would try and fight her.", "No…I wouldn't. My only focus is Ruby right now." she explained.  
"But I hope you understand that Yang is going to question why her little sister isn't around as often. Hope you have a way to explain that to her." it was clear to Summer by the look on his face that he had not thought about Ruby or Yang.

"Right. Listen real good, Tai…Yang and Ruby will have a healthy sibling relationship, understood? And we will get a divorce, you and Raven can have your family but Ruby will stay with me." she watched as he nodded in agreement before continuing.  
"This does not mean you are forgiven…not by a long shot. I may be able to forgive in time but while I am staying with Eli I do not want to see you or Raven lurking around unless myself or Eli invite you. Understood?" she asked her voice filled with sad determination.

"I understand…" he said sounded dejected, "Don't misunderstand me, Tai, you can still be a father to Ruby, I'm not going to stop you from seeing her. But until the dust settles with this I would like you to focus on helping Yang. She's only two but she's sharp, she'll notice Ruby isn't around." Summer explained, caring more about Yang than Tai at the moment.

"Alright…Summer, I'm sorry. I know it might not mean much but I am sorry.", "Go and take care of Yang." she said giving the man a friendly hug, "And give her a kiss from me." without saying another word she walked back inside and closed the door.  
However once on the other side, she slid down the door and could no longer hold back the tears as she sat on the floor, feeling the some of the final parts of the last two years of her life just fall apart into pieces. She just sat and cried as she felt someone sit down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Just let it out, Summer." Eli told her softly, "Don't bottle things up." resting her head on his shoulder her crying became harder as she held herself tighter. Even when Ruby awoke, calling out for someone with her cries, Eli had to all but carry Summer to the guest room.  
"You rest, I'll take care of Ruby." picking up the little bundle he went about changing her before taking her for a walk around the house, something that seemed to be good at calming her down and getting her to relax.

He decided to head to the study at the rear of the ground floor, since it also acted as his workshop back when he used to be a huntsman, his weapons had been in storage in his vault for the last few years since the attack.

The room itself was far more furnished than the rest of the house, as he spent most of his time either in the study or in bed so the rest of the house was fairly unfurnished. A large dark mahogany desk was lined up against the far wall, a bookshelf directly behind it with a workstation in the corner, part of him missed the smell of oils and cleaning fluid when he used to work on his weapons.

Along another wall next to his desk was a shelf filled with framed photographs and knickknacks he had collected over the years. Of course, the one that stood out the most was that of his team. Picking it up with his spare hand he smiled as the good memories came back to him.

* * *

" _Eli…" a rabbit Faunus whined as she watched Eli fiddle with his scroll, "Is it ready yet?", "Maggie please calm down, you want to pose for the picture right? You don't want it going off in a second do you?" he said calmly as he set the timer for ten seconds on his scrolls camera._

 _Maggie was his partner as they had been paired up during their initiation, the cheerful girl always had a smile on her face and had the nickname around Beacon as the 'Happy Bunny' her sandy blonde hair reached her shoulders and her emerald eyes were always sparkling. Whether with joy or mischief, Eli could never figure out._

" _Alright everyone, we're set!" Eli called out as the other two members of his team walked over to take their positions, Nicola Green and Gerard Blackwood. Nicola was the quiet type but was often mistaken for a possible Faunus because of her deep amber eyes, similar to Eli's own.  
_ _But she and Gerard were both human and Gerard was a self-described brawler, using his height and strength to his advantage especially with his weapon, a Kanabo shotgun._

 _Both were his friends before coming to Beacon and were more than happy to be on the same team as him, they really did look like an odd bunch, though. Nicola had blue hair with black strands and had a friendly face to her, while Gerard's shaved head and dark eyes made him look more like a thug._

" _Sure its lined up right?" Nicola asked, a small smile creeping onto her face, "Yes…I checked the positioning twice." walking over to the other side of their room Eli took his spot next to Maggi and with Gerard's help, hoisted her onto their shoulders where she held her arms up with a large smile on her face, Nicola stood in front of them and were all able to fit into the shot._

 _Quickly jumping down from their shoulders Maggi ran over and looked at the picture, and all but erupted in excitement, "This is great! Look!" dashing back over with the scroll they had to admit for a team picture it was really good. "Send us each a copy!" Maggi begged as Nicola and Gerard also asked for it as well._

* * *

"Good times…" Eli mumbled, suddenly feeling tired he sat down at his desk, noticing that it had been almost an hour since he had helped Summer to the guest room. "I'm sorry Ruby, guess I really drifted off there…" she snuggled deeper into his arm, obviously finding it more comfortable than he thought.  
"I miss you guys…I really do. I would do anything to swap places with you all." putting the picture down on his desk he sat back in his chair and made a fuss of Ruby who couldn't stop giggling.

What he did not notice was that Summer had woken up and noticed how quiet it was, she had been watching Eli look at his team's picture for the last ten minutes, all the while Ruby had not made a fuss or cried. In fact, she had been surprised with how comfortable she seemed to be around him, he seemed to have a calming effect on her.

'I hope you let me in Eli…I don't want to see you tearing yourself up like this.' she thought as she headed back to the guest room, 'You deserve so much more than this.'

* * *

One week later…

Summer had returned from the market with some ingredients to make dinner for Eli and herself, there had been a Grimm scare while she was out and had been worried but it was simply a lone Beowolf which had been handled quickly by the local hunter patrol. Of course when it howled it almost made her drop her bags it had taken her by surprise.

She was sure Eli had heard it and hoped he would be alright, she had tried to find out the extent of his trauma so she would not overstep herself or trigger a panic attack or the like.

But she wasn't expecting to hear crying when she opened the door and saw Eli pacing the kitchen with a wailing Ruby cradled in his arm and a large kitchen knife in his other hand. But what worried her the most was the panicked and fearful look in his eyes.  
"Eli?", "Summer? The Beowolf, I heard it…", "It was alone Eli, it was dealt with. It's okay, now…do you want to put the knife down?" she asked calmly and carefully. It was then that he looked at the knife in his hand as if it was a foreign object and all but tossed it into the sink in surprise.

"I'm sorry…I…" without continuing he handed Ruby off and went upstairs, hearing the door slam to his room she decided to calm Ruby down first before giving Eli some time to calm down before she went up to check on him, she could not get the image of his eyes filled with so much fear out of her head.

* * *

Eli scrambled around in his bedside table for his meds but was having trouble because of his hands shaking so much. He swore to himself as he finally pulled out the bottles and took a tablet from each one, making three total and downed them in one.

The moment he heard the damn thing howl he was before everything went blank, he was more disgusted that it had happened when he was holding Ruby but if Summer had not returned when she did he had no idea what could have happened.  
"She's not safe here. Summer or Ruby. I don't trust myself if this happens again…" he groaned, collapsing on his bed and simply wanted the meds to do their thing. He had been taken his meds ever since he was told to by the doctors who put him back together pushed him through the recovery of learning to walk again.

* * *

Well the response to this was a little more than I was expecting but thank you all for showing interest in this story, I'll go through as long as I feel the need to, without rushing it.

But here is Eli Frost's Bio as promised…

Eli Frost

Wolf Faunus

Black Hair / Amber eyes

6ft 2 and slim muscular build

A tattoo of a blue rope design around both wrists

Eli is the oldest of four children and only knows his mother as a parent, his father having disappeared shortly after he was born. His siblings Mia, Fenric and Lucas all have different jobs with Eli becoming the only hunter but they are also in different kingdoms. His mother however, is still in Vale with Mia. Fenric is in Mistral and Lucas is wondering around Vacuo.

His weapons he made himself in Signal, a katana with and extendable handle to turn into a naginata as well as a one handed shotgun which can be loaded with a variety of custom shells.

He has a large aura surplus and is able to fight for longer periods than most hunters, not that he needs to use it for extended periods as getting into draw out fights is something he tries to avoid if possible.

Often known as being full of surprises he is a good cook, can fix a lot of things and recently after his injuries had taken up the violin to help keep himself calm and focus on something else rather than the memories of that day. In fact, he does pretty much anything to take his mind off the memories even when the nightmares visit him.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright looks like I'll be cranking these out for a bit longer. There is another time skip and I did try to get Eli's physiological problems as correct as possible in the last chapter. Things like that are never easy to write as its such as wide variety of symptoms to PTSD. I've tried to keep it as straight forward as possible with things like anxiety, nightmares, panic attacks and cases of blackouts.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the Beowolf incident and Summer had been quick to notice that Eli's behavior had changed a lot, and while he still talked to her, he kept his distance. He seemed to be treating Ruby as if she was made of glass and rarely held her anymore.

'This cannot continue. I'll talk to him. I can't let him keep on like this.' she thought as she checked the messages on his scroll, she had been looking at different specialists in Vale who might be able to help Eli overcome some of the issues he has been having.

In her opinion, if she could get him to stop doubting himself it would be a win in her books.

Looking over to see him looking through the morning paper in the kitchen while enjoying another cup of coffee. Ruby was spending the weekend with Tai and she had heard Yang cheering in joy at seeing Ruby again. She couldn't help but chuckle at the happiness that Ruby brought Yang, even though Ruby was a year old.

"Eli…can we talk for a moment?" she called out only for his wolf ears to flatten against the back of his head for a moment, taking his coffee he walked into the living room and sat down next to her.

"What's up?" he asked, his tone sounding more careful than relaxed, "You've been acting differently the last few weeks…since the Beowolf." Summer explained being straightforward, something that she had picked up from Qrow during their time together as a team.

"Summer…", "No! Please let me finish. We're not fragile Eli, you don't have to be cautious around us like we're going to break. I trust you, Eli, I would not be here if I didn't." she put her hand on his, to try and reassure him that she was not mad at him. But looking at Eli she knew he was blaming himself.

"I held a knife near Ruby, and I wasn't in control. How am I safe to be around Summer? Tell me!", "Because I've seen how you act around her! When we first arrived you were a natural at handling her." he shook his head, "I told you that I helped raise my brothers and sister. I just don't want to end up hurting either of you.", "You won't! I know that for a fact!" she argued, "I'm sorry to keep it from you but I have been looking up specialists on treating PTSD." she said showing him her scroll.

"I'm not saying it will completely treat it Eli but maybe you can actually start hunting again. I saw you earlier in your study, holding Ruby and looking at the picture of your team. I know you want to carry on, and not let their deaths be for nothing." she knew saying that would be an unknown, but she just wanted to help him.

"You know I wanted to trade my life for theirs right? Every day I wish some higher being would just take me for them. It will never happen but sometimes you know…" Summer just wrapped him up in a hug, knowing that he would feel better.

"Please, Eli…let me help you. Do it for me, please." she asked only to feel him chuckle in her arms, "You play dirty Summer. You know I'd do anything for you." he admitted, and while Summer knew they were just friends she could not help but feel the same connection they had during their time in Beacon was still there.

"Come on, let's make you an appointment. I want to see you pick up Shadow's Claw again." at the mention of his weapon Eli let a faint smile creep onto his face, it had been a while since he used it but it was still in working condition.  
His last huntsman job had been to deal with a rampaging Ursa and that had been a close call, his nerves were completely shot by the end of it and he had pretty much entered an unofficial retirement.

* * *

Several months passed with Eli having a number of appointments with a reliable specialist and it had helped him cope with the anxiety and stop some of the nightmares. His medication had been changed and he had noticed an improvement in his mood and everyday life.

However, he had not been expecting Summer's next suggestion.

"You want me to what?" he asked not believing what he had just heard, "I want you to go and get Shadow's Claw and we'll go hunting.", "Summer…", "It's not going to be for long, and if we don't find anything that's fine. The doctor said that it would help you get out again, to get used to the feeling." she explained.

"How long?" he asked, knowing that it was going to be a losing fight to try and argue with her. "Two hours and we can head back. Sooner if you start feeling panicked or uncomfortable." with a heavy sigh he nodded and went to his storage locker in his study to pick up his weapons, "Just two hours." he confirmed as she watched him disappear into the room.

"Don't worry Eli, you are in good hands." Summer said more to herself than to Eli, but with his enhanced hearing she was guessing that he already heard her.

Walking back out he had his handheld shotgun in its custom leg holster with a number of different colored dust shells on holders on the outside, with more along his belt, but his sword, Shadows Claw was in her opinion a beautiful piece of craftsmanship. An elegant curved shortened katana blade sat atop a darkened round guard, of course, due to the expandable handle it weighed a little more than a normal blade would but once it was fully extended it was a sight to watch him fight.

'Watching him fight…I must admit it was it sometimes looked like a dance more than combat.' for his size Summer had not expected Eli to move with such grace and agility, 'And when he worked up a sweat…wait what?' she thought suddenly snapping her attention back to the man in front of her.

"Ready?" he asked clearly still sounding unsure of the whole thing, "Yes, come on let's go." she said making sure her own weapons were secure before heading to the door.

Reaching the forests just outside the main town he knew that the whole thing was going to have him walking on eggshells. Part of him wanted to run back to town and another part of him knew that he had to do it, otherwise the fear he had would control his life.

"How are you feeling?" Summer asked, smiling under her hood of her white cloak, "I'm good for the moment…feeling a little on edge but nothing that's making me worry too much." she bumped him with her hip, "Good to hear, told you it wouldn't be too bad.". Eli had to smile at how much effort Summer was making to putting his mind at ease given how uncomfortable he was with the whole situation.

Heading further into the woods they soon found evidence of a couple of Creepers that had recently passed by. "No more than four, there you go. Something rather easy and they seem to be rather small.", "Size isn't my concern Summer." Eli said, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, "It's what else might be in the area.". "It'll be fine as long as we stay aware of our surroundings, Eli, there is not anything larger than an Ursa on Patch. You know this." Summer explained and finally got a reluctant nod from him.

Seeing that he was still uncertain Summer did something that she had not done in years, something that she knew would calm him down instantly, she rubbed his wolf ears, earning a low content growl from him.

"Summer…stop please." Eli said and while he was enjoying it, it was clear that something else was on his mind, "I thought you liked it though?" Summer asked a little confused, "I do…but you used to do that when we were together. It feels a little strange…because we're not together anymore.".

"Eli, just because we are not together, doesn't mean we're not friends. I mean I'd like to think we're still close, right?", "We are Summer…but still, I feel uncomfortable with that." Summer just put her hands on her hips and just turned to look at him, "Eli. We're both adults and I'm divorced. Is there really any harm in it?", "Summer please lets just let's keep going.".

Eli walked past her and for a moment Summer could have sworn he said something, "What did you just say Eli?", "Just drop it Summer, please." he could feel her gaze directed at the back of his head, "We'll continue this later…" she said firmly but remembered the expression that appeared on his face when he had asked her to stop along with how he had been acting recently and she stopped mid-step.

'Can't be…does he really love me after all this time?' Summer quickly felt horrible, she had made him feel so uncomfortable because of something they did only when had been a couple. 'It must be so hard for him to be around me, while I'm doing everything to remind him of when we were together. It's almost like I'm taunting him.' Summer quickly caught up with Eli who was still silent.

"Eli…I'm sorry I shouldn't have pushed like that. But I need to know one thing, do you still have feelings for me?" she asked, she did not want to say 'love', as it might come across the wrong way, "Yes…" he admitted after a long drawn out silence, "I do still have feelings for you Summer. Can we talk about this later? Really don't think it's safe to be discussing this out here.". Summer did not say anything for the rest of the hunt as they found nothing that showed any recent Grimm activity besides the Creeps which had disappeared.

* * *

In all Eli had gone through the hunt without having a panic attack or anything bad happen but he had still felt uneasy about the whole thing and not just because Summer had caught onto how he still felt about her. But while he could still go out on short hunts through the woods with someone, it would likely be a long time before he went out on one solo.

Sitting down at the kitchen table Eli and Summer sat opposite each other. "How long have you known then?" Eli asked, "I pieced it together during the hunt. How you felt uncomfortable when I rubbed your ears, about being a couple and the longing look on your face when you said it…I'm sorry.", "No need to be sorry…it's my fault. Still in love with a married woman and still longing for her even after she's divorced and with a kid." he said berating himself.

"But have you ever thought about it?", "About what?", "Getting back together?" Summer asked and while she had been single now for a while it was certainly not so soon after being divorced that it would seem scandalous.

"I have, I'll admit, but you've got Ruby to take care of. I'd feel like I was getting in the way.", "A few dates isn't going to get in the way of anything Eli. I'm willing if you are, I mean Ruby and I have been here for nearly five months. And you haven't asked if we've found anywhere to live yet. So you clearly don't mind us being here." Eli looked up at her blunt logic.

"I…I don't mind you being here. You know that.", "Then what's the problem? We're both adults, single and as I said a few dates just to see what happens wouldn't be that bad would it?" Eli said looking at his hands for a moment, "I'm scared. I'm on a slippery slope already Summer, if we get back together what's to stop me from falling down it again?".

Summer reached over and took his hands in her own. "Look, Eli, I'm not going to let that happen, ever. In only a few months you've made amazing progress, and you've been out on a hunt for the first time in ages. If anyone can come back from what you've been through it's you.".

"I don't know what I've done to deserve you in my life again Summer, but thank you. Thank you so much." Eli said sounding as if he was trying not to break down as he held Summer's hands, "No thanks needed Eli. But…I feel like eating out tonight. We're picking up Ruby tomorrow and you can meet Yang, if she hasn't gotten into to much trouble. For a three-year-old she very sharp.".

There were no promises between them. Other than they would be there for each other, nothing was certain about the future of their relationship, but a dinner between two adults was harmless enough.

* * *

Right just to summarize this chapter, Eli and Summer aren't together, they are just going out on a few dates. That's it, I'm not rushing it but its not going to be a slow burn thing either.

As for a question brought up by samspen, without giving too much away about what I'm aiming for with this story. I can say Ruby and Yang will have their normal sister relationship, and Yang will end up seeing Eli as an uncle. Much to his surprise.

I will expand on this over the next few chapters, I'd like to get onto the actual series start without spending like ten chapters setting it up but then again I could have this as a separate prologue story before going onto the main story arc. Feel free to let me know how you would like the story laid out, either as one large multi-chapter story or as two separate stories.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, this wasn't mean to be the next chapter, instead, it was going to be a time skip of about two years. But I decided to do the chapter so he meets Yang, Qrow and Raven again. As well as having a dinner date with Summer, so this is pretty much a carry on from the last chapter. Enjoy.

And sorry if this is a little late, been having some major headaches lately so been really hard to focus on my laptop. But that's mainly because I need my new glasses prescription. Plus I feel like crap too.

* * *

Summer was really happy as they walked through the doors to the small but homely restaurant that was located on the main street of Patch. She and Eli were having a nice dinner together, and while she had been worried somewhat about peoples reactions to him being a Faunus, she remembered that Patch was somewhere that welcomed both Humans and Faunus as equals.

"It's been a while since we went out like this hasn't it?" she asked getting a smile from Eli, "Yeah but I'm glad we got to do this. I must admit it is going to be weird meeting Yang.", "She's is a delight. She's always got a smile on her face, she just brightens up a room.".

Sitting down they ordered their food and were just waiting for it when two men approached their table. "Didn't know they let animals into restaurants here. Must not care about hygiene outside the kingdoms." he snarled at Eli, but failed to get a reaction, "Did you hear him freak? Or are those big ears just for show?" the second joked gaining a glare from Summer and a number of nearby customers.

"Where you from? Judging by your wide vocabulary towards another living being I'd say Atlas. All those tin cans doing your jobs for you must leave you with really limited language skills." Eli answered, a calm look present on his face.

"At least our kingdom controls freaks like you. Pushing for equal rights, as if that will ever happen.", "Really? You call slave labor control?" Summer said her glare leveled at the two men, "At least they know their place, besides why don't you ditch this freak and have dinner with us." Summer did not reply as the owner of the restaurant called out for them to leave or he would call his security.

"Atlas has more power than the three other kingdoms combined, do you really think your threats mean anything?" the first man called out but only made the owner chuckle, "Really? What about two qualified hunters your harassing?" the two locked at both Eli and Summer and burst out laughing.

"These two? Beacon must really be lacking for talent to pass them." Summer watched as Eli's ear twitched and she could tell he was really holding back his anger at the two men.

"Boris! We've got some trouble makers!" the owner called out and while the two Atlas men did not bother to look they soon did when a shadow loomed over them, turning around they saw the tallest Ox Faunus ever. "I'm going to give you two the chance to leave on your own." he said in a baritone voice, "Or I can show you the door. Head first." in Eli's opinion Boris looked like he kill a Deathstalker or a Nevermore by just head butting it.

"Hang on Boris. These two morons still have to apologize.", "Where not apologising to you." he spat, "Not to me, I'm used to idiots like you. But as a gentleman, I will not sit by and have you insult a lady and expect to get away without an apology." Eli said with a devious grin.

"So…Apologise to Summer." at this point everyone in the restaurant was glaring at the two men who finally seemed to use their brains and apologised to Summer before leaving on their own. "Thank you very much." Eli said to Boris, "It's nice to see you again Eli. It's been a while, nice to see you out and about.", "Thought you had moved to Vale.", "This is my home. Besides more and more Atlas types seem to stop by here when they visit Vale, so I figured I'd stay to make sure no one is given a hard time.".

Eli had known Boris back when he was still in Signal, the man had all the makings of a hunter but decided to walk a different path when his parents had passed away.  
"I should be thanking you anyway Eli, I thought you were going to knock those two out.", "No…to much effort, besides we were planning to have a nice meal. Boris this is Summer Rose." a look of recognition crossed his face and nodded, "I'll speak to the owner and get your meal on the house. Think of it as an apology for having to deal with those idiots.".

Eli thanked him and turned back to Summer who was looking at him, "Old friend, thought he moved to Vale ages ago. But I'm just glad that nothing bad happened. I really wish people like that would just keep their views to themselves.", "Doubtful. Atlas is the worst place for Faunus rights. The Schnee company see's to that." Summer nodded in agreement she hated the fact that Faunus were having so much trouble getting equal rights throughout Remnant.

The rest of the meal went smoothly and Eli had even picked up on a few remarks on the two of them being a nice couple. He had been expecting the two men from Atlas to be waiting for them when they left the restaurant but thankfully they were nowhere to be seen.

* * *

The next morning Eli and Summer headed through the woods towards Tai and Ravens house. It was the first time he would be seeing him since he turned up on his doorstep. And he had not seen Raven in years. So he had little to no idea how that was going to go when they arrived. Thankfully they were just going to pick up Ruby, Summer was going to introduce him to Yang and they would head off.

However as they got closer to the house Eli caught the scent of someone else nearby. But he was familiar with this person and just sighed.  
"Qrow's here as well.", "Is he? It'll be nice to see him again.", "Yeah…" Summer just shook her head, "He doesn't hate you Eli, you know he never held it against you for dating me. Besides he had his eye on someone else." Eli just burst out laughing, "Oh please tell me.".

Summer just shook her head, "Nope, he told me in confidence and I won't tell you." she said with a large smirk on her face, which told him that it was clearly someone he would not expect.

"You know I'll find out eventually. Either from you not being able to share it with anyone or from Qrow by his bragging." and he knew Summer would tell him soon enough because keeping a secret for Qrow would not embarrass him and she loved to embarrass him.

Arriving at the house the first thing Eli saw was a little girl with blonde hair running around in the front yard. "And she's three? Someone feeding her coffee on the side?" he wondered aloud as she turned to face them and her face lit up, "Summer!" she screamed in joy as she catapulted herself towards her.

"Hello my little fire cracker, have you been a good girl?", "Uh-huh. Been looking after Ruby too." Summer rubbed her hair, "Such a good big sister aren't you?" it was then that Yang looked up at Eli with curious eyes. "Yang this is Eli. Ruby and I have been staying with him. He's an old friend of mine from Beacon." Eli waved down at her and she just looked up at his wolf ears, "Puppy!" he knew she did not mean anything offensive by it but he tried to hold back a laugh.

"Yang…" Summer said trying to be stern but failing to stop smiling at how innocent she had said it, "Eli is a wolf Faunus, now is Ruby asleep?", "No…dad is playing with her.", "What about your mom?" Yang just pointed to Summer, "Right there.", "Sweetie, Raven is your mom. I'll always be your mom but Raven deserves a chance to make amends. Please just give her a chance. Can you do that?" Summer asked staying at Yang's level.

"Okay…" she finally said only for another voice to call out, "Eli!" looking up they saw Qrow standing in the doorway, "Long time.", "Same Qrow, haven't seen you around since the service.", "Been busy, lots of long jobs. What about you?", "Unofficial retirement." he admitted.

"But getting back into it, with Summer's help." Qrow nodded, "Good to hear. If you want any small jobs I know a reliable source." nodding in thanks he gave Qrow a friendly hug, "Nice to see your still kicking though you troublemaker.", "Speak for yourself Eli." he joked as they entered the house after Yang dashed between their legs.

Of course, the first person he saw when entering was Raven, someone who he never really got along with but was still able to be civil with. But only of course if she was civil with him, if not then she was fair game.

"Raven…" he greeted to the black haired woman who simply looked at him with her creepy red eyes, of course wearing black knee length shorts and a loose fitting dark red jumper made him question what her colour scheme was. "Eli…surprised to see you here. Thought you would be wallowing in self-pity." the room went silent and even Qrow held in a breath.

"You really want to play that game here Raven? In front of _your_ kid?" Eli asked calmly trying desperately not to take the bait, "I do have a few choice words for you but if you mention anything about that again, you'll be taking you face away in a paper bag." Eli warned while keeping his calm tone.

Qrow snorted while holding back a laugh as Summer looked on between the two, wondering why they were still so harsh towards each other. "Raven. That was completely uncalled for, Eli just greeted you…", "It's alright Summer. Raven just needs to get it out of her system. Like when she went for that year long walk." Raven got to her feet and stood nose to nose with him.

"Excuse me?", "You heard me. Word of advice, don't dish it out if you can't take it." he turned to Summer, "I'll wait outside. Don't want to overstay my welcome." he left the house followed closely by Qrow.

"Yang sweetie can you go and tell Tai that I'm here to pick up Ruby. I need to talk to Raven for a moment." Summer waited until Yang had disappeared upstairs before she turned to Raven and slapped her, "Be glad I did not do that in front of Yang. She already doesn't like the idea of you being her mother. But I told her to give you a chance, but I don't know if she will after what you said to Eli." before Raven tried to even defend herself from her friend Summer silenced her.

"You started it Raven before you say another word. All he did was greet you." Summer shook her head in disbelief and headed upstairs to collect Ruby's things, leaving Raven standing in the living room, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Eli took a mouthful from the flask Qrow had handed him, still feeling angry about what Raven had said to him, knowing he did not do any favors by what he had said either but hated how casually she had thrown his past in his face.

"Sorry about that…you know how she can be. Don't take it to heart." Qrow said taking the flask as he was handed it back, "Bit hard not to Qrow when she throws the deaths of my friends back in my face.", "I'll speak to her later. She knows better but considering what you said I'll thank you for showing some measure of restraint.", "About the paper bag or the walk?" he asked, "Both. You could have gone all out on her but you didn't.".

"Tell you what Eli, just focus on getting better and back out there.", "Who is this person you know, anyway?", "Ozpin…" he said and Eli was surprised, "The headmaster of Beacon? Really?". Eli had remembered Ozpin and knew he was an alright guy, even with the mysterious feel to him. "Wow you know some powerful people…" Eli was impressed, he always saw Qrow as the wondering sort, not sticking around in one place for too long, so the fact that he knew Ozpin was impressive.

"Just give it time, and all this will settle." he promised as Eli turned to him while resting his arms on the railing, "Summer said something on the way here…and it peaked my interest.", "Oh yeah? What did she say?" he asked while taking a swig from his flask, "Said you had your eye on someone…didn't say who.".

Needless to say, it had the desired result as Qrow spat out his drink, coughing as he tried to recover.

"And here I thought you were _unflappable._ " he joked as Qrow glared at him, "Right when Ruby is old enough I'll tell her the time you cocked your leg on a tree.", "That was one time, and a dare!" he defended himself as both men chuckled at the memory, "Besides…I don't think Ruby will care about something like that.", "Oh please. A hundred lien says Ruby will see you as a second father. In a few years.".

He glared at Qrow before holding out his hand, "Fine deal…properly loose anyway but it makes things interesting." Qrow laughed and shook Eli's hand sealing the deal.

* * *

Summer noticed that when they returned that Eli was a little more quiet and went straight into his study, she soon heard the delicate tones of a violin being played while it was not something you would hear in an orchestra or a soloist but it was still a beautiful sound to hear.

Holding Ruby she leaned in an saw him standing with eyes closed and just letting the music flow out of him, and she had stay and enjoy it, she felt as if she was prying by standing there but she just could not tear herself away.

After a few more minutes of listening to him play, Ruby giggled loudly, clearly enjoying the music which made him stop and turn to face them. "Sorry, didn't notice you two there. I get so wrapped up in this that everything just goes into the background." Summer just gave him a smile as she walked over, "How long have you played?", "Since a couple of months after the ambush. Doc said it would help calm my nerves and she was right. Not to shabby either…".

"I'm sorry about Raven, I don't know what's gotten into her. She was completely out of line.", "It's alright Summer. I don't know what I was going to expect, we never really saw eye to eye even back at Beacon." he sighed putting the violin back on its stand.

Summer just leant over and kissed him on the cheek, "She'll come around. After all you and Ruby are my main concerns for the moment. Both more trouble then I would expect." she giggled as she handed Ruby over to Eli, "Now I'm going to have a quick shower, and you two can have some quality time." Eli looked down at Ruby who was looking up at him with big silver eyes.

'Maybe Qrow was right…' he thought as, 'I might be a half decent father figure after all.'. He knew that it was all down to how Ruby saw him when she got older but he would make sure she knew that she was always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

From here Ruby is 3, Yang is 5 and Summer and Eli are still dating. From here things will start to develop between them.

I would like to apologize for the delay in this coming out, turns out the headaches I was having were apparently caused by a virus but I'm feeling a lot better now so hopefully, I can get back on track with this.

* * *

Summer smiled warmly as Eli exited the shower, with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Really? Sneaking into a Faunus's room?", "Well yes, I know its difficult but I wanted to ask you something?", "And try and catch an eyeful as well?" Eli chuckled as he took a bottle of meds out of his drawer. Over the last two years, his medication had been lowered to a point where he wasn't concerned about taking them and what side effects there would be.

"Well it's not like I haven't seen it all before." she replied getting to her feet, "I wanted to ask you about our living arrangements.", "Okay…" Eli was not sure where she was going with it but decided to let her finish just to be safe.

"Well Ruby's old enough now to have her own bed, plus she's been asking for it because Yang has her own bed as well." she chuckled, "And, well I'd like to give Ruby the guest room and give Yang a bed there as well when she comes round to stay. But obviously, I wanted to ask you first, since this is your house.".

"Well I've got no problems with that but where would you sleep?" he asked and Summer fought back the urge to roll her eyes, while Eli was very smart he still had the ability to completely miss the obvious in front of him. "Well I was thinking I could sleep with you…", "Do I have to be concerned with your wondering hands?" he cut in with a smirk as he watched her face go red, "What!? What are you talking about!?" she demanded.

"You really don't remember? Well, I was often late for classes because you latched onto me with a vice grip. In some rather sensitive areas too." Summer went a deeper red from embarrassment as she tried to defend herself.

"But really Summer, if you are alright with it then it's fine. As long as Ruby's fine with sleeping by herself.", "Oh I know, she wants to put on a brave face but I'm sure she'll appear in the doorway next time there is a storm." Eli chuckled but really did like how Ruby always tried to act grown up, but could not get out of being an adorable kid, "Well hopefully she doesn't jump on the bed this time.".

"How long have we been dating Eli?" Summer asked out of the blue, "About a year and a bit, certainly went past a couple of dinners didn't it?", "It did indeed. But…Ruby asked me something and it did get me thinking." Summer sounded both serious and happy to Eli and he was curious.

"What did she say?", "Is Eli my new daddy?" Eli almost dropped his medication bottle, "What did you say?", "I told her, not quite. Tai is still her father, she knows this, but I think she sees you as another father.", "She's three Summer, I think she's a little young to be thinking about that.".

"Maybe." Summer agreed, "But she brings up a point. Would you want to be a father to her?" Eli was completely shocked, but he thought back to the small bet that he had made with Qrow about a year ago and wondered if he knew something about the future that he decided to leave out.

"Can't deny I haven't thought about it…But that's if she wants me as a dad, I don't want to feel like I'm replacing Tai. I mean even after what happened, he's not a bad man. Far from it.", "Exactly…But we don't have talk about it right away, just give it some thought." nodding Eli stood and waited.  
"I would like to change sometime today Summer.", "I've seen everything already." she argued trying to stop the face splitting grin from creeping onto her face but still left the room and allowed Eli to change.

* * *

The first night of the new living arrangement and Eli was happy, Summer was curled up next to him sound asleep and he was finding the sound of the rainstorm outside very relaxing.

However, over the sound of the rain hitting the windows he heard shuffling by his door, looking over he saw Ruby in her black and red PJ's holding a stuffed dog, and she was clearly upset.

"Ruby? Everything alright?" she shook her head, clearly trying to hold in the tears, "I'm scared." the way it sounded was heartbreaking, "Is it the storm?" he guessed as he got another nod, "Come on kiddo. There's room between your mom and me." reaching down he picked up and set her down between Summer, who quickly hugged Ruby while she was still sleeping.

"I'm sorry…", "Don't be sorry Ruby. Nothing to apologize for. Happens to all of us." he said softly as Ruby settled in the bed, "Even you?" she asked, "That's a story for when you are older. Try to get some sleep, and don't be sorry if you get scared because of a storm. Your mom and I are always here.". closing his eyes he finally drifted off.

* * *

Waking up the next morning he found Ruby curled up next to him with her head on his chest, of course, the click of a scroll going off caught his attention and he saw Summer grinning as she made kissing faces at him.

"You two look adorable together." she said softly, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, "It's the ears, isn't it? I'm just that cute.", "How did she end up here?" Summer asked gently, "Rainstorm last night. Surprised you didn't hear it?", "I was tired…but it was really nice of you to let her sleep here.".

"She had been crying…there was no way I would have turned her away.", "Good. If you had I might have banished you to the couch.", "No chance. I wouldn't even let Qrow sleep on that thing drunk." Summer giggled softly as she picked up Ruby and took her back downstairs as Eli got changed.

Eli had to do something today and he hoped that Summer would understand. Of course, he guessed that she would either tell him that he was stupid to do it alone or insist that she go with him.

"No. And that's final." Summer said after Eli had finally told her over breakfast what he was planning to do, and she shot it down straight away. "Summer, I need to do this alone. If I can't do it then I might never be able to overcome all this. You can't keep coming out with me, I can do this.".

Summer was in two frames of mind on whether or not to let him leave to go on a hunt but she knew that if he did do it he might be able to become a huntsman again. But she was worried that something might happen to him, and while he had been recovering well she did not want him to slip back into how he was before.

"Promise me…no more than four hours." Summer finally asked and Eli nodded, "I won't be longer than three I promise." smiling in thanks he headed to his study to get his gear and Shadow's Claw, as well as his shotgun.

Summer watched as he left the house and soon found herself looking at the clock, even though it had been only a few minutes she began to think about calling Qrow to look out for him. They had fought Grimm on a few of the hunts they had been out on together but he had yet to go out alone, he had improved in handling the tension and the anxiety but she just did not want all of that to go to waste.

A couple of minutes became an hour, and one hour soon became three and Eli had yet to return. She was tempted to grab Thorns Edge and got out looking for him but she had no one to look after Ruby. "I need to trust him…I need to believe in him." taking one last look at her sword, marksman rifle combo she picked Ruby up and hugged her, trying to keep herself calm.

* * *

Eli was panting heavily as he swung Shadow's Claw in its pole-arm configuration in a wide arc, slicing through two Beowolf's, he had been taken by surprise by just how many Grimm had been in the area. He had been about to call it a day and head back when an Ursa charged at him from the undergrowth, from there he seemed to attract every damn Grimm on the island.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" he admitted as he dodged out of the way of another Beowolf, slamming the hilt of the pole-arm into the Grimm's eye he drew his shotgun and fired off two shots at another Grimm that tried to jump him from behind.

'I might have to use my semblance.' he thought wishing he had other options but there were just too many Grimm for him to actually deal with by himself with his lack of recent experience. If he was at his in his prime like he had been before the ambush it would have been easy. Taking a deep breath he activated his semblance for the first time in several years.

Wisps of shadows curled around his body before completely breaking down his outline and he became a swirling mass of shadows which seemed to confuse the Grimm for a moment. Before the bladed pole-arm struck out and impaled another Beowolf through the underside of its jaw, the swirling mass of shadows began a deadly dance around the remaining Grimm, as they tried to avoid the weapon strikes.

* * *

Summer looked out the window at the setting sun with Ruby standing next to her, her arms wrapped around her leg. "Mom…where's Eli?", "I don't know Ruby. He promised he would be back by now…I'm really worried." dropping down to her daughters level. "Ruby… can you promise me that you'll stay put for a moment, I'm going out to look for Eli. I don't want to leave you alone but he might be hurt." Summer was trying not to upset Ruby and knew that if she started crying then she might not be far behind.

Before Ruby could answer the front door opened and Eli dragged himself in, covered in dirt and small cuts and bruises, Summer noticed that he looked completely exhausted and likely drained of aura. "If I ever decide to do something like that again, tie me up…and lock me in our room." he panted as Summer leapt at him and kissed him passionately.

"You promised me! Three hours! Not ten! Do you realise how worried I've been!?" she demanded, her arms still wrapped around his neck before he had a chance to answer she kissed him again. "I was on my way back actually…then one Grimm became two, then twelve, then twenty. Wouldn't be surprised if Patch is Grimm free with the amount I've dealt with." Summer helped him to the couch and took his equipment back to the study.

Ruby pulled herself up and sat next to him, "Are you hurt?" Eli just shook his head, "Not really…just really tired. First time using my Semblance in a few years." Summer let out a gasp, "Eli! You know you can't use that for long periods. You have a lot of aura but your semblance drains a lot of it.", "I just need some rest Summer I'll be fine.".

"You and I will be talking about this shortly." Summer promised as she picked up Ruby, "And you my little rose, it's time for bed. I'll even read you a story if you brush your teeth.".

Eli sat and relaxed as Summer put Ruby to bed and he both cursed and praised himself for being able to do a hunt by himself. Closing his eyes he waited for Summer and woke up and saw that Summer was sitting next to him and he had been sleeping for an hour.

"Summer I…" she silenced him with a simple gesture, "Eli, waiting for you I realised something. We've been dating and it's been wonderful but I want more…I have never been more worried for someone in my whole life. And when you came through the door…" taking a deep breath she leant against him, "I was so happy to see you…Eli, I love you.", "Love you too Summer, but I guess you already knew that from the start.".

"I did eventually…but come on, let's get you cleaned up and off to bed?" Summer said smiling warmly as she helped Eli up the stairs and into the shower to clean off all the dirt.

After the shower and cleaning off the few cuts that he had Eli had received she gently lowered him into their bed.

"Well, Eli how do you feel now?", "Tired…but good. Like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders…but don't think I could do what Qrow does." Summer mused over it for a moment, "Why not be a teacher? Who knows you could end up teaching Yang. I know she wants to be a huntress when she's older.", "Might be something to look into, maybe even try at Signal or Beacon.", "Well, it would be fantastic if you ended up in Beacon. The first Faunus teacher at Beacon." Eli chuckled at the mention.

"That would certainly be interesting. And it would annoy the hell out of all those bigots. A win, win. I'll speak to Qrow later and see if he can help out.".

* * *

Qrow sat on the edge of Ozpin's desk at Beacon, he had just returned from following Eli, he had acted on a guess and found he had been correct. Eli had faced down his own demons and beat them, while he was a little rusty he was well on his way to returning to his full huntsman status.

"Are you sure about this Qrow? Eli maybe on the road to recovery but I would hate to be the one to set him back.", "Oz, he took out over thirty Beowolves and nine Ursa's. If he isn't back on track after that I don't know what it would take. He's a fine huntsman, or was, look he's getting there. Just give it some thought." Ozpin nodded still looking over the file that contained all of Eli's information, both his huntsman profile and his mental assessment.

"Your talking about a man who can fight me to a standstill, and could beat my sister. And we both know what she was like back then.", "Qrow…you always had a talent for stirring up trouble. With this being a tense time for Human/ Faunus relations are you sure your not just doing this to prove a point to the neighboring kingdoms?" he asked taking a sip from his coffee.

"Won't lie Oz and say that would be a bonus. Be nice to see their reactions.", "Well I must admit it would go a long way to help said relations between humans and faunas, especially if the rumors concerning Eli and Summer are to be believed.", "They are dating yes. But more importantly Oz I know he's going to stand by Summer no matter what happens…so he would be valuable in protecting her.".

"If he submits to a psychological exam by an expert I know and passes then I'll be happy to offer him a place here at Beacon." Ozpin put down the file and looked at Qrow with a natural expression, "We need as many allies as possible Qrow. Securing the trust of Faunus in these times would go a long way. But until we know our enemies next move all we can do is prepare.".

* * *

Well here we go, another chapter. And for Eli's Semblance, I took inspiration from a scene from Final Fantasy Advent Children where Vincent becomes a swirling mass but still able to attack. It's not overpowered or anything, he can still get hit and it uses a lot of aura so it's nothing that is ridiculously over powered it also ties in with his weapon Shadow Claw.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, next chapter. I would like to thank everyone who is following this and who has liked it. It's really nice to see this much interest in an idea that I was thinking wasn't going to get very far because it's so far off what usually is the norm for RWBY fanfics.

* * *

Eli could not believe that Summer had talked him into his current situation. Qrow had been able to talk to Ozpin about a teaching position at Beacon but he had not been expecting Summer to convince him to show up almost straight away. Qrow had merely said to go when he was ready.

Now here he was standing in front of Ozpin. The man's calm gaze focused on him but Eli could tell that he was thinking, and trying to figure him out. But what worried Eli slightly is that he could not read Ozpin, he had no idea what the man was thinking and it felt off-putting.

"So Eli? Qrow tells me you would be interested in a teaching position at Beacon, is that correct?" he asked looking over at him with a coffee mug in his hands, "Yes it is. At first, Qrow offered me light work similar to what he does at the moment but I think for the time being I'd be more comfortable in a teaching position.".

"Well, you certainly have the scores for it. But I would like to know a little more about your reasoning for being a teacher rather than a huntsman?" Eli sighed, though his tone did not say it, it was clear that he wanted to know what brought him to this point.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you already heard it from Qrow but I do not believe I am suitable for extended hunts. At least not for a while.", "Yes, but why?" Eli felt his ears twitch in irritation, "I lost my team, was blamed for being the sole survivor just because I am a Faunus. Spent the next year learning how to walk again and haunted by nightmares. That is why I want to be a teacher Ozpin, so that these students coming through here don't have to deal with the same things I went through, no one should ever have to go through it." he said firmly.

Ozpin was silent for a moment before a small smile crept onto his face. "That is certainly the sort of attitude I like to hear Eli and I would be happy to offer you a position at Beacon, however…" Eli knew there would be a catch, "I would like you to see a specialist I know. And if she gives you a pass then I will be happy to be the first to welcome the first Faunus teacher to Beacon.".

Eli could not help but smile, "That sounds like a fair deal Professor. Just give me a date and I'll be there.", "I'll contact you later with the time and date. But for now, tell me how your day to day life is going. I like to take the time to get to know the people around me." Ozpin said from his seat, his blank expression replaced with a friendly face.

"Well, I guess you already know about Summer…and Ruby.", "Yes I was saddened to hear about what had happened but I am happy that both Summer and Tai are still on speaking terms.", "Yeah, at the end of the day Tai did mess up but he's still a good man at heart. Pretty sure Summer has completely forgiven him but you would have to ask her.".

They spent the rest of the meeting speaking about everyday things and interesting moments from the last few weeks.

Eli explained that he had gone out on a hunt by himself and succeeded but it had been tougher than he expected. Ozpin had brought up the recent White Fang rally and if he would be attending.

"If I was alone then maybe but with Summer and Ruby with me, I wouldn't want to expose them to anything if things went wrong. Those rallies can get out of hand far too quickly for my liking. Makes me wonder if there are agitators in the masses." he said getting a nod from Ozpin.  
"It would make sense. Though I do prefer when the rallies pass off peacefully on both sides.", "Would be nice though if Atlas and the Schnee family would actually step up and do something positive. Instead they use Faunus as cheap labor and in harsh conditions, that in itself is a major contribution to these rallies in the first place. And to the violence." Eli sighed, frustrated that people could not see what was in front of them.

"Everyone knows that Grimm are the most serious threat to both Human and Faunus if not the whole of Remnant. The sooner these morons realize this the better things will be for both races." Ozpin nodded in agreement, while he would likely have phrased it better the sentiment was the same, "I think you will make a fine addition to Beacon academy.".

* * *

Upon returning to his home with Summer he found her busy baking some cookies for Ruby, who was clinging to her leg with a large grin on her face.

"Well that smells delicious." he said wrapping his arms around her waist, "And like I told Ruby you can't have any until they're done." she answered giggling softly as Eli nuzzled against her, "Anyway how did it go? Did you get the position?".

"Ozpin wants me to see a specialist he knows. If I pass then I will be the first Faunus to teach at Beacon.", "What will you teach?" Summer asked, "Not a hundred percent sure but likely something involving the understanding of being a huntsman and what can go wrong. Basically preparing them for if and when things go wrong. But I'm going to go out on a limb and say that it might involve human and faunus relations as well.".

Summer smiled warmly before kissing him lightly, "That sounds just perfect for you. I can say first hand that you are very good with human and faunus relations." she said softly, hoping Ruby would not hear but the smirk on her face told him that she was thinking of something that was far from suited for Ruby's ears.

Summer got wrapped up in another hug and when she pulled away she saw Eli swallowing something, and looking at the baking tray she had just pulled out of the oven to cool, she saw there was a cookie missing.

"Eli…is it hot?" she only got a nod for an answer as Eli struggled not to let the burning in his throat get to him, "Good. Serves you right for not letting them cool down.".

* * *

He spent the rest of the day going over documents that Ozpin had given him about the teaching position and what it would entail. He was expecting huge amounts of paperwork every day but it seemed that it was rather straightforward with a certain number of students per class and with the class set-up he would be able to go over most of the work between classes so he would not have to bring too much work home with him.

Dropping the papers on the coffee table he came face to face with Ruby, looking at him with curious eyes. "Ruby?", "Sorry…I was just bored. Mom is out.", "Sure. I'm finished here. What did you want to do?", "Can you read to me?" she asked holding up a book.

"Ruby…that book is your mother's weapons journal, it's not really meant for kids your age.", "Please!" she asked pouting, "You and mom are really cool. And your weapons are cool!", "That's because we're both hunters. I don't know if she would like me reading this to you." he did not want to upset her but on the other hand he could not bare to see her so sad.

"Tell you what, how about when Summer gets back then we can ask her and if she agrees then we can sit down and go through as much as you'd like." the moment he said it her eyes lit up like the stars at night, "Thank you, daddy!" Eli felt put on the spot, "Ruby…You do realise your dad is Tai, right?", "Yup. But you're my dad too.", "Thanks, kiddo. Kids are going to be jealous of you now, you've got Qrow as an uncle as well. How are things between you and Yang? Do you miss her?".

"Sometimes but I still see her, she's the best big sis ever.", "You know I have two brothers and a sister. My sister Mia and my brothers Fenric and Lucas. You might meet Mia sometime as she is the only one still in Vale, of course, that brings up the fact my mother will be around as well." he said with a sigh.

He had not spoken to his mother for a while or his siblings, he had been so focused on getting his life back together he knew he would have to deal with the fallout from not being in touch for so long.

"I'll have to call her sometime, it's been a while since I've talked to my mom…", "Why?" Ruby asked innocently which earned a sigh from Eli. "When you and your mom first arrived here, I was sick and I was not in the position to get better.", "Like a cold?", "No Ruby…it wasn't a cold. I'll explain when you're older but it was not something that you get over in a few days. Nightmares, where the worst part of it. But I am a lot better now." it was then that Ruby hugged him.

"I don't like nightmares." she mumbled, "But you and mommy always make me feel better. Yang and dad look after me too.", "Thanks, Ruby, that means a lot…I think I'll call my mom now actually.".

Fishing out his scroll from his pocket he dialed a number he had been thinking of, for the last few years.

"Hello?", "Hey mom, it's me. Eli." she did not answer and Eli's scroll beeped signaling that a video chat request had come through. Smiling softly he accepted and adjusted the grip on his scroll and watched as a woman in her late forties popped onto the screen, her wolf ears having slightly greying tips.

She had a natural grace to her and her amber eyes were clearly filled with joy as she smiled warmly at him. "Eli you are looking so well! How, how are you?", "I'm…better mom. But I need to say sorry first, for not calling sooner. I know you must have been worried about me and I cut myself off from everyone." she shook her head, "What happened to you Eli was horrible but I knew you had your reasons too. I did not want to pressure you into calling me. I just wanted you to get better.", "Thanks…guess that mug I got you still counts." as if she was waiting she held up her 'number one mom' coffee mug.

"What have you been up to then? Tell me what you've been up to?" she asked eagerly, "Well…A few days ago I went on my first solo hunt." her face lit up, "And?", "Apart from being tired, I was fine…Summer has been helping me.", "Oh Eli that is wonderful, she was always a dear. How is she?" Eli looked down at Ruby briefly and smiled, "Well actually we're back together…".

"That is wonderful Eli. I always loved seeing you two together, you make such a cute couple." it was then that Ruby poked her head over his shoulder, "She's so pretty.", "Oh! Who is this little one?" Eli hoisted Ruby onto his lap and introduced her. "Mom this is Ruby Rose, Summer's daughter. Ruby this is my mother, Andrea Frost.", "Hello, pretty lady." Ruby said with a wave.

"Eli…is she yours?" Andrea asked carefully, "No. But I guess you could call me her stepfather. I'll give you the details later." Andrea beamed with pride, "Oh my little pup is all grown up." Eli just rolled his eyes, "Mom…please. I'm not exactly little anymore. I'm taller than you.", "Oh, hush. You'll always be my little boy.".

"Ruby do you like Eli?", "Yeah, he's great. When there are storms he and mommy let me sleep in-between them." she gushed smiling wider than he would have thought possible.

When the door opened and Summer walked in she saw Eli and Ruby together on his scroll, "Hello Summer, would you like to speak to Andrea?" she shot over and waved to her, "Hello Andrea. How are you?", "I am feeling so much better now my dear, seeing you and Eli together has made me a very happy woman.".

Summer went slightly red at the remark and could not put a sentence together to reply. "Mom…" he warned, "Embarrassing Summer isn't nice.", "Alright. But I want all the details when I come to visit." Eli decided to take any pressure off Summer by telling him his other piece of news.

"Oh and before I forget mom, you might be looking at the first Faunus teacher at Beacon." he watched his mother's ears twitch before the devious smirk crossed her face, "Is there anything else you are hiding from me? Another child perhaps?" this time Eli blushed. He had thought about bringing the idea up with Summer but had not found the right time.

The rest of the call was more or less the same thing as Andrea tried to embarrass them with every comment, clearly trying to make up for the last few years.

* * *

That night Eli sighed as he curled up next to Summer. "I am so sorry…If I knew Andrea was going to do that then I wouldn't have put you through it.", "It's nice to know that she hasn't changed. Even back when we were at Beacon together she always asked about grandchildren." Summer said with a smile as she snuggled up to him. "Well, I've been thinking about that myself…but couldn't really find a good time to bring it up…", "You want to have children?", "Well not right now but I just wanted to touch on the subject and see if you were alright with it?" Summer leaned over and kissed him.

"I wouldn't be against it. But let's wait until you here back from Ozpin, if you have the position then we can figure out what we're going to do. Because this house will get a little crowded unless we figure something out.", "I don't want to move from Patch. It would be harder for me and let's face it I couldn't keep Ruby from Yang. It wouldn't be right.", "That's sweet of you Eli, but I am sure there are some larger houses available in Patch itself. I wouldn't have so far to walk then if I go into town to pick up stuff for Ruby." she chuckled as she looked up at Eli.

"But it might be difficult…our child with cute little wolf ears, I don't know if I could handle so much cuteness.", "Well, you can handle Ruby easy enough so it shouldn't be too hard." Eli said wrapping his arm around Summer, "Come on, Yang is spending the week here, isn't she? So we're going to need to sleep.".

* * *

The next morning Tai and Raven arrived with Yang and while they were able to talk as normal people did without things feeling awkward between them. However Raven had yet to actually apologize to Eli even after about two years, in fact, they had barely spoken to each other since then.

However, Eli mainly kept quiet to avoid upsetting Yang and Ruby, if Raven still had a problem with him then she could keep it between them and leave the children out of it.

"Heard from Qrow that you could end up teaching at Beacon. Congratulations." Tai offered, getting a nod from Eli, "It's not confirmed yet. Ozpin wants me to talk to a specialist he knows but if I pass that then he'd be happy to welcome me to Beacon." out of the corner of his eye he saw Summer looking at Raven.

"That's great. You might end up teaching Yang at some point.", "She wants to be a huntress?", "Yup. She's pretty adamant about the idea. But I told her she can go to Signal and decide from there. Nothing has to be written in stone.".

Eli chuckled, "Then she might have some company. Had Ruby trying to get me to read her a weapon journal the other day." Tai chuckled as they all saw Ruby run past them with a pillow on her head as Yang chased her with another pillow over her head, sometimes Eli wondered what went through their heads but decided that he was better off not knowing. He properly would not understand it anyway.

"So are you going anywhere nice?" Summer asked, "Yeah just a place in north Vale. For a few days then we'll be back.", "Well, both of you enjoy yourselves. Yang will be just fine. I doubt she'll be bored with Ruby running around with her." Eli said laughing softly as they heard Ruby giggling madly in the background.

"Eli…" Raven started to say but stopped when everyone looked at her, "Um…I just wanted to apologize. I know we haven't seen eye to eye but what I said back then was uncalled for. And I'm sorry.".

"I accept your apology. I know we're likely to still be at odds down the line but I think we can get along." while they did not show it both Summer and Tai were relieved that they had at least talked without threatening each other.

They were interrupted by Ruby throwing herself at her father, and laughing as Yang jumped up next to her. "Wanna know something awesome?" she asked getting a nod from Tai, "I've got two dads and two moms!" Tai took a moment to process what she had just said and it was straightforward. Summer was with Eli so it would make sense that she saw him as another father, and he had remarried Raven so that would make her Ruby's stepmother. And he did not mind one bit.

* * *

A little longer this time around, I'll try and make them about this long from now on just so that it doesn't drag on for ages. After the next chapter, there will be another time jump just to keep the story going in the direction I want it to go.

Summer and Eli will start a new chapter in their lives together, with the up and coming chapters containing Ruby training to be a huntress with help from Eli, Qrow and Summer while Yang is learning from Tai and Raven. Among other things, I have planned.


	7. Chapter 7

I've decided to put this story into two separate arcs once this story is finished, it will in a sense be a prologue to the actual series. I don't really want this to be a massive story that goes into the high forties and beyond in terms of chapters. So once we hit where the series actually starts then that will be a new and separate story, and this one will come to a close.

* * *

Summer was nervous. She and Ruby had taken a day trip to Vale with Eli to wait for his meeting with Ozpin's specialist to be over. So far he had been in the woman's office for nearly two hours and Ruby was napping on her lap.

While she doubted that they would find out straight away what the results would be, they would still be happy to see Eli come out with a smile on his face.

But something else had been bothering her, she had noticed that Eli had been acting a little odd lately as if he was hiding something but she would leave it for another day since this was far more important.

"Thanks for your time doc. Surprisingly, that actually made me feel better.", "Well Eli I'm glad you were willing to open up, and with what I have found I don't think that you have anything to worry about. I will pass my report onto Ozpin shortly." shaking the doctor's hand he turned to Summer with a big smile, "Lunch? Because I really could go for some food right now.".

Picking Ruby up she snored softly into his shoulder as Summer linked her arm around his free and Eli felt like he could finally ask what he wanted to ask Summer.

Stopping at a small restaurant just outside the shuttle port to Patch they were met with stares as Eli walked in and instantly he knew what to expect. Though not everyone was staring at him there were a few friendly smiles, but he wasn't about to push his luck and meet their stares.

But Summer saw the stares as well and told Eli to take Ruby to a table while she ordered their food. Ruby was by this point awake and had been enjoying being carried around, and was taking in the sights of Vale outside the restaurant window. "How are you liking Vale so far Ruby?", "It's soooo big. It's so different from Patch.", "I'll be working at Beacon hopefully if you want I can see if Ozpin is alright with me giving you a tour. It's a really great place." he explained as he watched her bounce around with excitement.

He heard a few words from the corner with his enhanced hearing, sadly it was the usual racial garbage against Faunus. Which he was glad that Ruby could not hear. When Summer returned with their drinks she mentioned that the food would be a little longer but everyone was happy with what she ordered.

"Might be having a little trouble, just thought I'd give you a heads up." he whispered to her, he really did not want to deal with this with Ruby with them but he was not going to cower to racist thugs.

But it was an old couple sitting nearby that made him relax, 'Don't they make a cute couple?' the lady said and it was comments like that gave him hope that things would become better for Faunus. It would not happen overnight but it was a start at least.

"So what do you think Ozpin will say?" Summer asked, "Hopefully it will be a yes. First Faunus teacher at Beacon would be a milestone.", "Be interesting to watch you teach a class." she said smiling but Eli thought he could tell she was thinking of something dirty, but would not say anything in front of Ruby.

"Oi dog ears! Get out, animals aren't allowed in restaurants!" one of the men in the corner called out only for Eli to sigh, but before he could turn to address them Summer got up and walked across to them, she spoke something to them but it was all but a whisper and Eli could not hear it.

For a moment he wondered what was going to happen but very quickly they looked rather panicked before getting up and leaving the restaurant. When she returned Summer looked very smug with herself, "What did you say to them?", "Nothing…but they seemed to be very apologetic." Eli grinned as Ruby looked up at them, "What did those men mean dad?".

"Well, Ruby, I'm a Faunus as you know and some people don't exactly like us. And while it's not everyone, it's still hard for us to be seen as equals.", "That's mean, though…", "It's not always so bad Ruby, but things do need to change." Ruby lent over and hugged Eli, burying her face into his side.

"I don't hate you." Eli smiled warmly as he returned the hug, "I know you don't Ruby. I love you both so much." they ignored the sounds of cooing people around them at the touching scene.

* * *

Several days later after they returned to Patch and waited for Ozpin to get back to them, Summer headed out to visit Tai and Raven leaving Eli to look after Ruby but he had something very important to ask her.

"Ruby…you know I love your mother very much right?" she looked up from her picture book and nodded, "Well I wanted to ask her something but I don't want to do it if your not comfortable with it." he pulled out a small box and opened it up for her to see the ring. "I want to ask Summer to marry me but I want to get your blessing I guess." he said with a smile, "Really? That's great!" she quickly got to her feet and jumped onto the couch, she took a moment to clear her throat.

"Eli. I, Ruby Rose, hereby bless you to marry my mom, also known as supermom." Eli could not help but chuckle, she had been reading a lot of fairy tales lately so guessed she got it from the books, "Thank you, Ruby. I'm glad that you are alright with it.".

Now all he had to do was pick the right moment to ask her. Ruby had promised that she would not say anything which he was secretly happy for, as she did have a tendency at times to speak before thinking.

An hour past and Summer had yet to return. He did not want to worry Ruby but Summer was late coming back and the last few days there had been sightings of Grimm and while he was not overly concerned it still made him wonder why Summer was late.

Stepping outside for a moment he closed his eyes and listened, he could hear the sounds of Patch nearby and the usual sounds of the woods around his home. Then the sound of a rifle cut through the background noise and he recognised it straight away.

Rushing back inside to grab Shadows Claw he was about to tell Ruby to stay inside but noticed that she had decided to take a nap, and rather than wake her and worry her he locked the door on the way out. And ran as fast as he could in the direction of the gunshot.

* * *

Summer ducked under the swipe of an Alpha Beowolf, she had been taken by surprise when walking back from Tai's house. One managed to get a lucky hit in and while her aura had protected her it still had knocked the wind out of her, she had not brought any extra ammunition with her either, so she had to use what she had sparingly.

Thrusting her sword through the underside of its jaw she pulled the trigger, making sure it was dead as she withdrew Thorns Edge and used her Semblance to cut through three more Beowolves that had tried to charge her. While she was a trained huntress, nothing felt worse than being alone against Grimm.

While Beowolves were easy to deal with solo she failed to see the Ursa in time as it smacked her across the clearing, barely missing a tree as she skidded along the ground.

She saw the Ursa approach before it stopped and raised its paws to finish her off, only to hear a scream of pure rage as something attacked it, a dark mass cutting through the Ursa and turning it to ribbons.

"Eli!" the mass returned to Eli's usual appearance and while he looked furious it was not at her, but rather at the Grimm. "How many people I care about do you bastards have to take away!" extending his weapon to its full length he helped Summer to her feet with his free hand.

"Can you fight?" he asked getting a nod as an answer, "Good let's finish this and go home. Hopefully get back before Ruby wakes up." Summer tried to fight back a blush as she thought about Eli coming for her, he really did love her.

Summer's rifle roared as she picked off Grimm that were approaching, and covering Eli as he cut through the slowly thinning group of Grimm, before joining him using her sword. Of course, the final Ursa fell with both their weapons lodged in its body.  
"Well, I'm glad that's done." Eli said returning his pole-arm to its katana form, "How did you find me?" Summer asked catching her breath, "Heard your gunshot. Waited until I got closer to use my semblance for some extra speed." he explained only for Summer to embrace him, "Thank you, Eli. Thank you so much.".

Eli hugged her back, glad that she was alright besides a few cuts and bruises that her aura could heal without any problems.

"Summer…I wanted to ask you something. It's been on my mind for a while and I wanted to ask…" he said reaching into one pocket, then another before patting himself down. "Shit…I must have left it at home. I'm such an idiot.", "Eli? What was it? What did you want to ask me?" Summer asked worried what had gotten him so worked up even after fighting Grimm.  
But she lost the ability to speak when Eli took her hand and got down on one knee, "Eli…" she stuttered not sure how to respond, "Summer. I know this isn't the best place for this but I had a ring and everything, but I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me Summer?" he became slightly nervous when she did not say anything.

But he got his answer when she tackled him to the ground and smothered him with kisses.

Arriving back home they were met with a very worried Ruby who had only just woken up and found the house empty.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. We just stepped out for a moment while you were sleeping. I did not want to worry you." Summer said hugging her daughter, "But we do have some good news. Eli has asked me to marry him." she said filled with joy as Ruby's eyes lit up. "I gave him my blessing." Ruby cheered, "Oh really?" Summer asked looking over at Eli who had grabbed the ring box and was kneeling down next to her with the ring.

"I asked Ruby if she would be alright with me asking you. It wouldn't have felt right if she wasn't comfortable with it." Eli said getting a kiss from Summer, "You are just so amazing." leaning in she whispered something in his ear, "I think Ruby deserves a little brother or sister. What do you think?" Eli smiled warmly, "Just don't tell my mother…she won't leave you alone.".

* * *

The next day he received a message from Ozpin, asking him to return to Beacon at his earliest convenience.

Of course, he jumped on the first transport to Vale that he could find while Summer decided to take Ruby and take her over to see Yang and tell Raven and Tai the good news.

But now that he stood in the elevator up to Ozpin's office he suddenly became very nervous. If it was good news then he would be one of a few Faunus who became teachers, but he would also be the first Faunus to be a teacher at Beacon. As the doors opened he saw a number of people, first was a slightly large fellow with a bushy mustache, the next was a green haired man with glasses who seemed to be buzzing with coffee.

The next was an older woman who he recognised as Professor Peach, a nice enough woman but someone who would rarely tolerate bad behavior in the classroom and finally, Ozpin sat at his desk with a small smile on his face.

"Welcome Eli, I'm happy to see you arrived quickly." Ozpin said as Eli began to relax a little more with the friendly atmosphere, "Well regardless of the answer today I was just happy to have a chance.", "Indeed. Your past history while tragic will act as a symbol of your willingness to continue." the green haired man said extremely quickly. Eli turned back to Ozpin, "Does that mean what I think it means?" Ozpin smiled with a nod, "If you are still willing then yes. I would like to welcome you to Beacon.".

Eli was about to agree but then realised something, "What about Summer and Ruby? I can't just leave them in Patch and I can't take Ruby away from Yang." Ozpin mused over it for a moment, "Well I can see why that would be a problem but since you are new to being a teacher you will be only be required to teach two days out of the week. Afterward, we maybe able to expand on that.".

Eli nodded in thanks, he had just asked Summer to marry him, the last thing he wanted was to spend more and more time away from both of them. "Obvious question professor but what will I be teaching?", "Human and Faunus relations as well as a glass on survival in the wilds, something you excelled at." Ozpin answered as Eli thanked him.

"These are your fellow teachers, Professors Port and Peach and Doctor Oobleck.", "It's a shame Glynda is away at the moment." Peach said, "Glynda?" Eli questioned thinking that he had heard the name before, "My assistant I guess you could say, she also teaches the combat classes." Ozpin explained as he thought about the name and how it sounded familiar. "Glynda…I've heard that name before…It's not Glynda Goodwitch is it?", "That's right." Ozpin confirmed getting a small laugh out of Eli.

"Been a few years since I saw her. Last time was just before graduation." he thought back to his time as a student and remembered her blonde hair and emerald eyes and her laid back attitude.

"Well she knows of your appointment but for now you have about two weeks until the term break ends. Until then you are free to explore the grounds and get to know the layout of the academy. But please return the day before the term ends so we can get your assignments arranged and have your lesson plan ready for when the term begins." Ozpin explained.

"Thank you for this opportunity Ozpin, really it means a lot." Eli spent the next hour chatting with the other staff and getting to know them. Port loved to talk about his early years and part of him was wondering if the stories were true, Oobleck was someone he was barely able to understand he talked so quickly and Peach had given him a look as if he was still a student in trouble.

* * *

Returning home to Patch he went straight home and walked in, giving Summer a hug straight away.

"Good news?" she asked hopeful, "Your looking at the newest teacher at Beacon. I start in two weeks." Summer cried out in joy as she kissed him, "That is wonderful Eli.", "Where's Ruby?" Eli asked wondering why she wasn't already climbing over him giggling, "Sleepover with Yang. That way I was thinking…you and I could have a nice night in together…" Summer said blushing softly.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Eli asked wrapping his arms around her, "Nice meal, cuddling on the couch?" he asked only for her to lean in, "Yes and something very special for my husband to be.".

A hundred ideas rushed through his head as he picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the couch.

"I'll get something started for dinner. Then…we can cuddle." his amber eyes lit up as he winked at her, "Something tells me you are going to be very happy at the end of tonight." Summer said smiling as she relaxed on the couch as Eli started cooking, "Well let's see, new job, breaking into new ground for Faunus and spending the night in the company of my betrothed. Yeah, I will be extremely happy.".

It was at that moment that Summer thought back to if she had done the wrong thing by separating from Eli, even if it was just until after graduation, if she had stayed with him then maybe she could have made a difference to his recovery. But now the man in her eyes would be willing to move all of Remnant to see her smile, and most importantly to her, to see Ruby smile.

* * *

It had been a short two weeks in Summer's opinion but she and Eli had been spending the whole time together and Ruby would always smile when they were together. But there was something that she had wanted to tell him but decided to wait until he had settled in at Beacon.

But she would make do with looking through the available houses in Patch, since their family was going to get a little bigger soon enough.

* * *

Well here is the next chapter. And yes Summer is pregnant. There will only be two or three chapters after this one before the story starts as I would like to get onto the main storyline and the changes I have for it.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a series of time jumps, not many but enough to move the story forwards. But I am enjoying this and the number of people who are enjoying it.

* * *

Eli took a deep breath as stood outside his first class, Ozpin stood next to him, his coffee cup in hand. "Are you alright?" he asked before taking a sip from his cup, "Sorry Ozpin. I guess this is just a little much to take in, never thought I'd be here teaching. I mean a Faunus teacher at Beacon. Can you honestly say that you expected this?" Eli asked as he heard the students settling down.

"No, but I can say it is a positive thing. It is as you mentioned when you first came to see me. The Grimm are our deadliest threat not each other." Ozpin opened the door to the classroom and entered, as the students fell silent, "Greetings students. I am here today to introduce your new teacher in Wilderness Survival and Human/ Faunus relations. Eli Frost.".

As Eli stepped into the classroom and instantly felt eyes fall upon him. But looking at the first row of students he froze for a moment as his eyes had fallen on a ghost.

"Morning everyone. As professor Ozpin mentioned I am your new teacher and we will be learning how to survive in the wilderness." there were a few mumbled voices as he walked over to the board and wrote his name down, "You may think that you don't have to learn how to survive in the wilderness but trust me, you do. Anything can happen when you are out in the field but it is my job to prepare you as best as I can for whatever happens." he explained.

"I'll leave you to it then Eli." Ozpin said leaving the classroom as a number of hands shot up, "Questions it is then. But I'm not spending the whole class answering them." he said as he sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms.

"Why is a Faunus our teacher?" some punk asked getting a number of looks from humans and other faunus in the class, "Well because Ozpin believed I would be the best to teach you these two subjects.", "So an animal teaches us how to survive in the wild, makes sense." he jeered as a few other students laughed.

However, they stopped when Eli started laughing as well.

"Oh, animal jeers haven't heard those before. Tell you what if you think you can last out in the wilds without your team, possibly wounded with barely any supplies then by all means…" he said gesturing to the door, "Leave.".

The boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he looked between Eli and the door before shrinking back down into his seat.

"That's what I thought. Now let me make this perfectly clear because I will only say it once. I will not tolerate any racism towards humans or faunus in this class, you're here to learn not spread narrow-minded views." he said firmly as another student raised her hand.

"Yes?" he asked, "Are you the same Eli Frost from Team ENGM?", "Yes. And I'm going to go out on a limb and say your Nicola's little sister?" he had thought he had seen a ghost when he walked in, "Sasha Green, yes." she answered, "I see…" Eli did not know what to say to her, "If you want to talk I'll be free after class." he said somberly before ending the question session.

It was not the ideal start to his teaching career but it certainly could have been worse.

While it had taken some patience with the class he had firmly put into their heads that things could go wrong and that the best way to counter that was to expect anything and minimise any possible damage.

But seeing Sasha in front of his desk was still like looking at a ghost to him, while they were years apart in age they were hauntingly similar. "So…I don't really know what to say, Sasha.", "You said enough during the ceremony…I remember. You were barely keeping it together…" she said carefully getting a nod from Eli.

"Certainly not my best moment…But back then I would have traded my life for my teams. Still would.", "It's a nice thing to hear but I don't think my sister would like it." Eli thought for a moment before asking a question.

"Are you using something like your sisters Cliff Watcher?" she shook her head, "I'm using the Cliff Watcher. It's a connection to my sister, it just wouldn't feel right using something else." Eli could not help but chuckle, "Just remember to keep it in top condition, Nicola would go into a frenzy when it got dirty. I remember when Gerard handed her a dirty rag to wipe it down and she almost punted him out our window.".

The Cliff Watcher was a unique bow which Nicola used with the accuracy of a sniper rifle, she tinkered with different arrow heads as well as dust but the body of the bow had hidden blades within it so she always carried a ranged and close combat weapon at all times.

"I read through her diary, she had a lot of respect for you. Even mentioned that she liked your girlfriend Summer, said you had good taste." Eli smiled at the mention of that, "Well actually we're getting married soon. Got back together about two years ago now." he looked up at the clock in the classroom, "You'd better get to you next class Sasha. We can talk again if you want later.". Nodding she left the room and hurried to her next class.

Part of him knew it was going to be slightly difficult to look at Sasha without seeing Nicola staring back at him, but he would be able to get through it. Part of him was worried that she would hate him but she seemed to be happy to see him which put him at ease.

* * *

Summer watched with a smug smile as Eli dragged himself through the door.

He had meant to come back home two days ago but there were a number of things he had to do at Beacon with several classes and a long meeting with Ozpin. But now he had three days free before he had to go back and it was going to be good for the both of them, and for Ruby.

"Having fun?" Summer asked as Eli collapsed on the couch, his wolf ears flattened on against his head and he just grumbled into her shoulder, slowly snuggling up to Summer.

"Paperwork…It's mean.", "Oh, poor baby…at least you're here now. Three days free from nasty paperwork." she giggled, kissing his ear earning a slow twitch, "How have you and Ruby been?", "It's been quiet. She certainly misses you but how were your classes?" Eli sighed as he sat upright.

"A few people thought that a Faunus teacher was a bad joke a few racist jibes but I've given them the warning that I have zero tolerance towards racism of any kind. And if they think differently then they can leave my class." Summer nodded and handed him a paper with a house marked for sale.

"What's this? Do you want to move?" he asked but she just smiled at him, "Well you did mention we would likely have to move if we had a child." Summer said still smiling warmly as she watched Eli process what she had just said. Before his face lit up and he shot upright on the couch.

"You're pregnant?" he asked carefully getting a nod from Summer, "Found out shortly before you left for Beacon but decided that I would let you get settled in…" she did not get to finish as Eli kissed her.

This continued for several moments as they both kissed, Summer had even begun rubbing the edge of his wolf ears earning a low moan from him. Summer giggled as Eli pulled away, taking a breath as he smiled at her, "I guess you're happy with that then?" she asked, "Of course, have you told Ruby?" she shook her head, "We'll tell her together. I'm sure she'll be really excited.".

The next morning Ruby arrived back from her sleepover with Yang, and she was worried that she was in trouble because Eli and Summer sat her down to speak with her about something.

"Ruby your not in trouble so you can stop using that big eye trick that Yang taught you." Summer said smiling warmly, "Sorry mom…", "But it's good news…" she said reassuring Ruby, "You are going to have a little brother or sister." Ruby's face lit up like a firework before erupting in a joyful cheer.

* * *

1 month later…

Eli was run down by the end of his second day at Beacon for the week. He had been spending a lot of his free time being verbally assaulted by his mother with the up and coming wedding she had been planning none stop since Eli proposed. But for him now, he had three days of relaxation with Summer and Ruby before he had to go back to Beacon.

Of course walking through the front door he was expecting to find his mother sitting next to Summer having tea. Instantly he knew something was going on. Andrea had been almost a fixture at their house and while he was happy to see her more, it still gave him a headache that he would rather do without.

"Mother…what brings you here?" he asked sitting down opposite them, "Well I came over with some good news. I know you are moving into your new house next month so I have been rather busy." Andrea said handing him a piece of paper, "What's this?", "Your wedding plans.".

Eli was a little surprised at the date it showed. "It's two days from today. We're going to have a lot to do.", "Well, I did not want to worry you. I know its short notice but it's the earliest slot I can get. Because some people are so narrow-minded…" she grumbled and Eli could guess why.

"Let me guess because we're a faunus and a human getting married there isn't a lot of people who want to wed us?", "That's horrible…Who does it hurt if we marry? We love each other that's all that matters." Summer argued, gently running her hand over her stomach.

"But I have found a small venue for it here in Patch. So you won't have to travel far." Andrea said looking at Summer's slightly formed lump, "It's strange how a mighty city like Vale can still have so many bigots when humans and faunus live side by side." Eli said, "But that being said its still not peacefully and until we are equals it will never be completely fair.".

"I know Eli, but we're making headway. Over the last year the number of protests that have passed off peacefully has increased, one day things might be different." Andrea explained, "This might not last forever, though, there has been an increase in protests coming from Atlas.".

"Let's change the subject." Andrea said sensing the mood changing, "Summer if you'd like I'll take you to find a nice dress for tomorrow. It's a little late for a proper wedding dress but you can still look lovely." Summer nodded and Eli could see that she already had her eye on a dress. Regardless she would always look fantastic to him.

* * *

The day of the wedding arrived quicker than he expected as it really did not feel like two days.

But there he was about to marry the woman he loved more than he would have thought possible. And he was a nervous wreck, but of course, Qrow was not making it easy for him.

"Worried?" Qrow asked with a grin as Eli rubbed his hands together nervously as his so called 'best man' teased him.

"Qrow…unless you want to eat a beer bottle make yourself useful and say something that makes me feel better.", "You really shouldn't have picked me as the best man." Eli turned to the rough looking man and glared at him, "Don't really have a lot of friends who are alive and my brothers can't make it. You're the only friend I've known long enough.", "What about Tai?" Qrow asked and Eli resisted the urge to slap him around the head.

"That wouldn't be awkward at all, would it? Tai being my best man as I married his ex-wife.", "Fair point. But Summer wouldn't have said yes if she didn't love you. You shouldn't be so worried about it." somehow it did actually make Eli feel better.

"Maybe you can get married to your mystery girl sometime." Eli said smiling as Qrow suddenly found looking around the small hall rather interesting, "Well…I don't know…You know what I'm like…", "Stubborn, rude, loyal and straight speaking? Makes me wonder if she's the only woman in Beacon who turned you down.", "Please, Tai was more of a womaniser than I was. Besides, she is…amazing." Eli had to think that this mystery girl of Qrow's was special to get the man to stammer like he did.

Before he could say anything else Summer, Ruby and his mother arrived and his mouth dropped.

Summer looked stunning, it was a flawless white dress with silver trim, but she also had her white cloak on which actually gave her a regal look. If anything he felt underdressed with his casual suit.

Standing next to her, he felt her smile warm him. And after the judge had done her thing he was allowed to say his vows to her.

"Summer…back at Beacon you made me the happiest man alive. And even after my darkest day you were dropped back into my life and helped heal a broken man, and for that, I can never thank you enough. And I can promise I will always be by your side through the good and the bad…and this really went better together in my head." he admitted getting a laugh from a lot of the friends and family.

"Well Eli…when I showed up on your doorstep three years ago I was so happy to see you but when I found out what had happened I… I just wanted to take the pain away from you. You shouldn't have to burden it alone, but you won't have to ever again." smiling she took his hands in hers and kissed him before the judge even said anything.

Even after they were officially married they heard Ruby cheering loudly while Yang held her up as high as she could.

* * *

8 months later…

Eli was barely able to concentrate on teaching his class on human and faunus relations, his eyes kept going back and forth from his scroll on his desk. Summer was two days overdue already and he was beginning to worry.

"Um…Sir! Is everything alright?" one of the students in the back asked, but Eli just sighed.

"No…My wife is two days overdue with our first child together and I'm a nervous wreck. So things at the moment could be better.", "Two days isn't that unheard of." a girl said getting a glare from Eli.

"That and a number of other things are making this more stressful then it has to be.", "Such as?", "My mother, sister…and pretty much anyone who seems to have an axe to grind with a Faunus." the class looked at each other and wondered what he meant, "Um…professor. Faunus couples have children all the time.", "My wife is human." he said leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling, "She also has a young daughter from her last marriage.".

"You must have a lot more problems then you'd like don't you?" a deer Faunus asked, "Yup…seems every time we go out there is some degrading comment aimed at me." looking up at the class he got to his feet and held up his hand, showing them the ring on it.

"Kids…love knows no bounds. Human or Faunus it doesn't matter…" he stopped when he heard someone trying to hide their laughter and he looked to the door and saw Qrow standing there.

"Find something funny Qrow? Finally going to tell me who this mystery girl of yours is?" he said walking over to the man and shaking his hand.

"Summer has just gone into labour…" Qrow did not get to finish his sentence as he pushed past him and ran as fast as he could to the Bullhead port to get the first one to Vale general hospital.

"I was going to say that she broke her scroll." Qrow sighed before turning to the class, "So who wants to hear some stories about your teacher?" he asked smiling, the amount of hassle Eli had given him over his girlfriends' identity was finally going to be paid back.

* * *

Several nurses barely avoided Eli crashing through the doors as he rushed through the hospital, thankful that Ruby was staying with Tai, Raven and Yang so it was one less thing for him to panic about.

Sliding across the floor as he tried to stop he went past Summer's room before pulling himself inside as he heard her cry out.

"I'm here Summer!" he said as the final moments of labour started, "Eli…" she managed to say before crying out in pain as she gave one final push. But before he could see their child the doctor quickly handed off the child to a nurse, "I need some help here she's hemorrhaging!", "What's going on!?" Eli asked as he was guided out of the room by another nurse.

He hated it. Three hours of waiting and he had no information on his child or on Summer. People were refusing to talk to him and a part of him could not help but think the worst had happened.

"Mr. Frost?" a doctor asked as his head snapped up, "I apologize for the wait but there were complications.", "What's wrong?" Eli snapped, "Both your wife and daughter are perfectly fine now. Your daughter was having some trouble breathing and your wife had some internal hemorrhaging which was not as bad as we thought it was. But due to the medication, she was under, her aura was unable to stop the bleeding. She's fine now.".

Eli let out a long sigh of relief, "Can I see them?", "Of course, this way." leading him into the recovery ward his heart lifted as he saw Summer cradling their daughter in her arms.

"Look at her Eli she's adorable." Summer said handing over the bundle of joy that they now had in their lives. Gently taking her in his arms he looked down and saw that she had his wolf ears, her little ears poking out the top of a thin head of black hair, "She's beautiful Summer. Do you have an idea on a name?" Eli asked.

"Well…there is one but I wanted to ask you first. You told me about her back at Beacon." she said and Eli thought back, trying to figure out who she meant and then it hit him, "My great aunt Luna? Well…sure." he said surprised that she would pick his great aunt but did not complain.

"Welcome to the world, Luna Frost Rose.", "My surname? Why not Frost?", "Because Luna Frost sounds a little odd. Having Frost as a middle name is a lot better. Plus I kind of promised Ruby we would name her Rose." Eli admitted getting a sigh from Summer.

"My husband, the big softy." she teased, "Alright. Luna Frost Rose it is. But on one condition…" Eli looked at her and waited for an answer, "While your at home you change her diapers.", "Deal." while it wasn't the highlight of being a father it was something he was used to doing.

"I was scared…" Eli finally said, "When they pushed me out of the delivery room they did not tell me a damn thing. I was terrified." Summer was about to say something to calm him when she realised it was something he had gone through before with his own team.

"Eli look at me…" while it was hard to take his attention off Luna he looked at the tired face of Summer who cradled the side of his face with her hand, "I will never leave you. Like you said, we're in this together. You stand by me and I'll stand by you.".

* * *

They would have to wait until the term ended at Beacon for some sort of honeymoon they would gladly wait as both Summer and Eli wanted to go with Luna and Ruby. So while it would not be the typical honeymoon it would still be a nice time they would be happy as long as they were with family.

It was another two days before Summer was allowed to leave the hospital, and when they returned home Ruby was all over Luna saying how cute she was and how happy she was to have a little sister.

Of course, she was a little loud at first and Luna ended up crying after being woken up but Summer and Eli both made sure Ruby knew she was not in trouble but she would have to be quiet when Luna was asleep.  
But a couple of nights in and Luna had started crying in the middle of the night, only to stop which worried Eli and Summer but when they reached Luna they saw Ruby calming her down.

Eli turned to Summer with a tired smile on his face as they saw Ruby curl up with Luna, and while it there was not much room in the crib, both girls were soon sleeping soundly.

* * *

Well here it is. Next chapter completed.

In regards to a review the other day, I'm not going to do huge skips but I would still like to keep the story going rather than doing every week between the current place in the story and the start of the actual series.

That being said I would still like to develop the background of the story before making a start on the first season itself so things will be different but not going to say what exactly, might tease a few ideas in the next couple of chapters.

But honestly I am thinking of something involving Neo ending up as one of Eli's students somewhere down the line. But I'm not a hundred percent sure about doing it, let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Eli looked around and made sure the survival class was all accounted for as they stood outside the main hall of Beacon.

"Right everyone is here. Okay, today is the day we spend in the Emerald Forest. Now it's taken a lot of effort to get this cleared for today, as its not exactly the best time as classes are taking up a lot of time, but we'll be spending the whole day in the forest and I'll be putting you into your teams for this one." he looked up from his scroll and saw a lot of relieved faces, "But the next one I will put you into groups.".

Eli went on to explain that they would be spending the night in the forest and that they would be required the have their weapons with them at all times, as a team, they would learn their practical skills while in the random groups they would put them to the test. He would also be monitoring them to make sure they did not do anything stupid.

What they did not say was that Ozpin would also be watching. As Ozpin had been interested in expanding the class to include students from Signal academy after the first year depending on the results.

Hopefully, he could make it work as it had plenty of idea of how to expand the class and could really benefit the students.

"Right, you have fifteen minutes to get changed and grab your weapons. Remember to have your scrolls as well." he called out as the class left and he went over his plan for the class again just to make sure he had everything written down on his scroll.

He had both his shotgun and Shadow's Claw with him, as well as a small pack with five aura boosters in case something happened, it would allow anyone who was injured to last long enough to get back to Beacon. With two Bullheads on standby, he had made sure the student's safety was the top priority.

"Eli?" a woman called out to him from behind him, he had been so wrapped up in making checks that he did not hear her approach. Turning around he came face to face with a tall blonde with emerald eyes that he had not seen for a few years, "Glynda, nice to finally meet you in person. Been here nearly a year and haven't actually seen you." she smiled warmly as she accepted the hug. "I've been busy and you are rarely here when I'm free, off with Summer.", "And Luna and Ruby." he added with a large smile.

"So what brings you here?" Eli asked, "Professor Ozpin asked if I could join you for your excursion, he felt that having two professors would be a safer option for the students." Eli gave her a once over, a blouse and skirt along with heels were not exactly the smartest choices for walking around the forest.

"Don't you want to change into something a little more practical?" she shook her head, "I'll be fine. Besides, it is only for one day, and I can move surprisingly well in these.", "Alright then…" Eli said not wanting to argue, "Well I hope you are ready for the nightlife of the Emerald Forest." Glynda nodded and waited with him for the students to return.

Once they returned some looked a little nervous that Glynda was there. "Alright, the class we will be joined today by professor Goodwitch so you know… don't do anything silly." he teased as he picked up his portable shelter, "Right each team grab a four person shelter, bare in mind these are shelters, not tents so you won't have privacy. These are to protect against rain, wind, and snow." there were a few nervous looks as they grabbed the shelters, mainly from the girls.

"That being said if anyone is caught peeking on anyone. I will happily hand you over to Goodwitch here and she can come up with some creative punishment for you." he heard Glynda stifle a laugh as they began the walk down to the Emerald Forest when one student called out, "What are we going to eat?" only for Eli to reply, "Whatever you find!".

* * *

After a crash course on what was edible in the Forest and the basic lessons on making traps and hunting for food. While they picked up on the basics it would not be wise for them to stay longer than a single day.

Now the students were gathered around a large fire pit a were talking among themselves as the sun set. Eli was making himself busy going around making sure there were no signs of Grimm nearby before making his way back to the main campsite where Glynda was keeping an eye on the students.

"Well it looks like we're all alone." he said sitting down next to Glynda, "Looks like we're in for a Grimm free night.", "I'm glad Eli, it would have ruined a nice trip so far. This class was certainly a good idea." Glynda explained as she looked at her scroll, "But Ozpin decided that we can use the camera feeds just to make sure there are no Grimm massing nearby.".

"You know when I came through here for initiation I never knew about the cameras. When I heard about them I thought I was screwed." he explained as Glynda asked why he would think that, but he just shook his head, "You don't really want to know." there was a moment of silence between them as she turned to him.

"So you and Summer? I really should have seen it coming. In Beacon, you two were attached at the hip." Eli bit back a dirty reply and nodded, "Honestly I didn't ever think she would say yes, but I've never been happier. And we have Luna in our lives as well." he went on to explain what Ruby had done when Luna had started to cry one night.

"That is adorable." she answered as he showed her the picture he had taken on his scroll, "But are you going to turn into one of those parents who take pictures of their children and show them off to everyone?" Eli just gave her a blank look before slowly putting his scroll away, "I refuse to answer that question.".

Looking at the time he got to his feet and got everyone's attention. "Alright everyone, I'll say this has been a good day. I've been impressed with your progress today and I have high hopes. That being said its time to turn in for the night. I'll be keeping an eye on things for the night.".

He had already agreed with Glynda that he would take the first watch then sleep for a few hours when she took over and he would stay awake for the last watch as he was heading back to Patch once they returned.

Making sure his weapons were ready he sat by the fire and waited, occasionally looking around at the darkened forest. Finally, he heard the sound of the students sleeping and made a quick head count and found they were all accounted for, glad that no one had decided to wonder off in secret for whatever reason.

Looking up he saw the shattered moon and smiled, his mind flashing back to when he was a child and used to sit on the roof of their house with his mother and look at the stars. Even with the hate, he experienced as a child he always found some sort of peace when looking at the stars.

His ears twitched as he heard some sounds in the woods, slowly he reached over and picked up his shotgun, whatever it was it was close to the camp and was either curious or it was hungry.

While he did not want to wake anyone else up in case he caused a panic he would rather have Glynda at least looking after the students, but until he actually saw what it was he wasn't going jump to conclusions.

Moving towards the source of the noise he kept his ears open, as it began to move to his right, from what he could tell it was not as big as a Beowolf so at the very least it might not be a Grimm encounter. But he was not going to take any chances.

Before he could get any closer he saw a dark figure rise out of the bushes, an Ursa who seemed to stare at him silently for several moments before letting out a large roar and taking a swipe at him. Following him out from the bushes the Ursa tried to take swipe after swipe at Eli who dodged out of the way of each one, before firing off a dust round from his shotgun.

The lightning dust hitting it the chest with tremendous force as Glynda and the students began to wake up, of course at first they panicked but soon came to their senses. "Stay with each other! I've got this! Glynda keep them safe!" he called out as he drew Shadow's Claw and extended it to its full length.

Coming into the light of the fire he saw straight away that it was no ordinary Ursa, it was an Ursa Major something that was similar to a Beowolf Alpha except it was bigger and lot angrier than usual.

Drawing back he tried to keep himself between the Ursa and the students and used the naginata form to keep it at bay until the students were out of the way and safe. Quickly looking behind him to check they were out of the way he was met with the large paw of the Ursa slamming into his head and sending him into a tree. His aura soaked up a lot of the damage but the strike and the impact against the tree really knocked the wind out of him.

"Damn it…" Eli groaned using the shaft of his weapon as leverage to push himself to his feet, just as the Ursa turned to Glynda and the students. "Hey ugly!" he called out returning the weapon back to its sword form, "I'm not finished with you yet!" pointing his sword at the Ursa he taunted it to attack him again.

Just as it charged towards him he activated his semblance and broke down into several streams, before appearing behind the Ursa and driving his sword through its spine and into its rib cage. While it was not the usual ideal way to take out an Ursa, he was really not in the position to be picky about how he did things.

Holding on with one hand he reached around and pulled his shotgun out and placed the barrel against the top of the Ursa's skull before pulling the trigger, the following blast killed the Ursa and Eli rode it down to the ground before its body began to fade into nothing.

The students merely looked on as they began to see their teacher in a different light. Some had thought that he was just a teacher but they had heard rumors of his hatred of Grimm, but did not think much of them until tonight.

"Glynda…I think it would be best if we headed back to Beacon." Eli said walking over and taking an aura booster and injecting it into his neck, instantly feeling his aura go to work removing the pain from his impact with the tree, "Agreed. While your aura will likely heal the damage I still would like to have your head scanned.", "Won't find much it's empty." Eli joked as he turned to the rest of the class.

"Alright, that's a wrap, folks. We're heading back to Beacon, your own safety takes priority so pack your shelters up and we'll head back. And before you start complaining about not having much sleep you get to sleep in tomorrow." he explained as he began to break down the shelters only for a student to point out what he had said, "But it's the weekend.".

"No complaining." Eli said as the campsite fell silent as howls and roars filled the forest, "Seriously. Get your stuff and let's move." while they were still far off he did not want to deal with a horde with just two teachers and a bunch of students who were still in their first year.

* * *

While it had not been a complete failure Eli still had to debrief with Ozpin about the whole trip after returning to Beacon and having his head scanned in case he had received any injuries.

As he explained the situation to Ozpin he was told that it had gone very well, he handled it calmly and made the right decision to return to Beacon, especially after the Grimm had made themselves known.  
Wishing Eli a good weekend Ozpin allowed him to return home and hoped that they could come to a solution in dealing with the future of the survival class, Eli had promised he would come up with something but as he returned to Patch he hoped the solution would reveal itself.

Walking into their home he was met with Ruby trying to climb up his leg, who was promptly lifted into his arms as he went to find Summer and Luna.

"Where's Summer?" Eli asked, "Giving Luna a bath…she was making cookies and…well flour gets everywhere." Ruby said innocently making Eli think there was more to it then an accident but was not going to pin the blame.

"Summer? You up there?" Eli called upstairs as he heard Summer call back, "Yes, just cleaning Luna up." heading upstairs he saw the door open in the bathroom and found Summer cleaning flour off their daughter in a shallow filled bath. "What happened?", "Well, Luna and Ruby were interested in the cookies I was making and snuck up on me." Summer said with a sigh, "It terrified me when she tugged on my leg and I spilled the bowl…".

He tried, he really did but Eli could not hold back the laugh that was coming up. "My wife the fierce huntress scared by her daughter. Sorry just sounds too funny to be true." Luna looked up with her bright amber eyes and giggled when she saw Eli and Ruby, she reaching out with her little arms as Summer tried to keep her still so she could try and clean the rest of the flour off Luna.

"Do you need a hand?" Eli asked only for Summer to shake her head, "No I've almost finished. But can you look after the kids for the next two days? I'm heading out on a hunt with Raven and will be out of Patch for a few days but I'll be back before you head back to Beacon." Eli knelt down next to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Just stay safe. Don't let Raven get too focused on the hunt.".

He knew that Raven sometimes became too focused on a hunt and would sometimes forget about the things around her. It was rare as far as he knew but she was still powerful with that sword of hers and the dust blades that she had to interchange it with.

"I know hun. But it's just going to be a simple search and destroy of a Nevermore nest. We can handle it. And if things start to go wrong then we'll get out of there. Promise." she returned the kiss as Ruby began to giggle at the sight.

* * *

Eli had woken up early with Summer to see her off and make sure she had everything she needed and while Ruby and Luna were both still asleep he felt as if waking them up would be a little too early for them.

"Got everything?" he asked as Summer nodded smiling at the care Eli was showing towards her, "Yes, don't worry. I've double checked everything.", "Alright…sorry just concerned that's all." he admitted, "That's fine sweety. And if Ruby feels like seeing Yang then take her, something tells me Yang will want someone to take her mind off Raven going away.".

"I'll wait until they have breakfast first. I have a few things I need to get done first, if Ruby wants to go play with Yang then it will be fine.", "Paperwork?" Summer asked, "Yeah. The survival class hit a little snag and I got smacked in the head by an Ursa. So I have to come up with another plan as Ozpin still has high hopes for it." giving him a final kiss she walked out of the house.

"You'll think of something Eli, now take care and make sure to give the girls a kiss from me before they go to bed." nodding he gave her one last hug before she headed off to meet up with Raven.

"Daddy?" looking around he saw Ruby in her pajamas rubbing her eye, still half asleep and with her stuffed Beowolf in her other hand, "Where's mom?", "She's gone off with Raven to hunt some Grimm, she'll be gone a couple of days." Ruby seemed to wake up a little at the mention of Summer going off, "Will she be alright?", "Of course Ruby. Raven is with her and she is pretty tough, but…" he knelt down to her level and mock whispered, "Summer is stronger, easily." Ruby giggled and went into the living room to watch the television.

"What would you like for breakfast Ruby?", "Pancakes.", "Mmmm, is that with fruit?", "Strawberry's!" she called back as Eli went into the kitchen, knowing that Luna was going to be asleep for a little longer and he could see to Ruby before feeding and changing Luna.

Ruby had made herself occupied playing with Luna as Eli sat on the sofa and went over the paperwork he had brought back from Beacon and was trying to figure out how the survival class would work.

"What ca' doing?" Ruby asked looking up at him as he tried to figure out, "Well just trying to figure out how to get these classes can work. I need a location where it's safe for students but still able to practice survival techniques." Eli answered not looking up from his paper.

"Shame you couldn't have it here, then you could come home whenever you want." Eli looked up and it all clicked into place for him. Patch was isolated with a relatively small population with mainly Beowolves and Creepers on the island with a few Ursa's and that was it. And he used to camp in the woods all the time when he was younger.

"Ruby…that is perfect." picking her up he gave her a big hug, earning a squeal of delight from her, "You are a little genius." Luna looked up and her eyes started to water, clearly she was upset at being left out and Eli quickly picked her up. "Don't cry Luna, come on. Daddy's here." Luna quickly cuddled up with Eli and calmed down, "I'm sorry if I made you upset kiddo. Your dad isn't that smart." he joked.

For the rest of the morning, Eli played with Ruby and Luna, making sure he made Ruby aware that she could go and visit Yang if she wanted and of course she cheered and rushed to get ready.

* * *

Yang and Ruby were quickly giving Tai a hard time as he tried to keep up with them as Eli watched from the porch with Luna, gently bouncing her up and down on his knee.

He had been talking with Ozpin about using Patch as a survival class location and he was behind him with the idea, the easily handled types of Grimm were perfect for new students both from Beacon and from Signal. Once he returned to Beacon they would go over the details again, of course, Ozpin would have to bring it up with the Patch local council to see if was alright with them to use Patch as a training ground for hunters.

"Are you alright Tai? You look out of breath." Eli asked with a small grin as Ruby and Yang ran circles around the brawler, "I'm fine, just haven't run this much in a while. What about you?" he asked resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Oh Luna is taking all my time up at the moment otherwise I'd school you." he chuckled making Tai look up, "Really? You wanna go?" he asked gesturing while getting into a fighting stance.

Eli stared at him before looking calling Ruby and Yang over before handing over Luna to them, "Do you want me to call for a doctor before we start?" he teased as he took off his jacket and draped it across the porch railing.

"Funny…lets see how good you still are." Tai said firmly as Eli approached him, "Good enough to kick your ass." he mumbled out of earshot of the three girls, but he was boasting somewhat as he had not fought hand to hand for a while and Tai was all about using his fists.

Standing still across from each other they froze before running at each other and each throwing a punch, only for the other to quickly dodge out of the way. Tai quickly followed through with a with a series of body blows which Eli was able to block a few of them but soaked up the rest with his aura.

He allowed Tai to throw punch after punch and simply guided a number of them out of the way, trying to let him wear himself down so he would have more of an advantage. However Tai activated him Semblance and Eli quickly used his own, separated into several shadows before reforming behind Tai and quickly grappling him onto the ground.

"Pinned now. Ten seconds and I win." Eli said calmly as his nose met Tai's elbow as he swung around and slammed it into his face, thankful that his aura was up so it was just sore rather than broken. "Yeah! Get him, dad!" Yang cheered as Ruby cheered on Eli, "You can do it, dad!", of course, both men thought it was a cheer for him and pushed themselves up.

"Nice to see you've still got it, Eli.", "Same to you. You're still as tough as I remember. This might be the day you beat me." Eli said with a smile as he readied himself, "Qrow was the only one out of your team that managed to tie with me.", "What about Summer?" Tai asked only for Eli to laugh softly, "I could never raise a hand to her.".

Both men nodded and moved closer, Tai swung a powerful punch as Eli reared his head back before launching it forwards.

* * *

Eli groaned as he held the ice pack over his head as Tai did the same to his hand. What had happened was simply ridiculous. Tai's hand impacted Eli's head and both men dropped to their knees, while the aura had blocked the damage it did not do much with the pain and both agreed to stop.

"I think its safe to say that we will never speak of this again." Eli said, "Of what?", "Exactly." he said adjusting the ice pack, "Pretty sure I'll have a lump there." reaching up he felt he had put his ear out as well. "Wonderful…my ears gone again." he growled trying to put it right, "How bad is it?" Tai asked, wondering just how bad the ear felt for Eli.

"It's not painful or anything, just annoying.", "Yeah that was pretty stupid, you never expect something like that to happen." Tai said flexing his hand a little as Ruby walked over and looked at Eli with concern. "Are your ears broken?" she asked, "Not really Ruby I just put it out. I've just to try and work it back into place, sadly I suck at putting it back in. Summer does it the best." he explained gently trying to work it place.

"That's better." he sighed in relief as he twitched his ears to check them, "Only downside to being a wolf faunus, to be honest, is when your ears go." Eli chuckled as Ruby hugged his leg, "Being with Summer makes it all worth while.", "She's really made you happy hasn't she?" Tai asked getting a nod from Eli.

"I was a broken man Tai, at the time I didn't see anything ahead of me. Just darkness. Then Summer came into my life and everything changed." he said leaning back in his chair, "Luna just added to the joy.".

* * *

Summer was a day late coming back as they had to wait to make sure the Nevermore nest was empty. Of course she smiled warmly as she walked in and found Eli laid out on the floor with Luna sleeping on his chest and Ruby tucked up next to him, even though she was tired and hungry she still had the strength to leave her gear by the door and curl up next to Eli, with Ruby in-between them.

* * *

This was more of Eli dealing with teaching and family, somewhat of a filler but next one will be a few years down the line.

Though I will say to the people who are wondering if Qrow's girlfriend is Winter…

No, no it isn't. I'm not a hundred percent sure of Winter's age so I'd rather not open that can of worms when Qrow is clearly older.


	10. Chapter 10

Right straight into it…Author Notes at the Bottom.

* * *

"Happy birthday Luna." Eli said over his scroll, watching as the three-year-old Luna giggled and waved over the video call, "Thank you, daddy.", "Are you being good for your mother?" he asked getting a rapid nod from the energetic three-year-old.

"Good girl, sorry I can't be there today sweetheart. But I have a present for you, so I can give it to you once I get back." he said looking down at the traveling bag at his side.

"Will you be long daddy?", "Another day sweety. And then you can give me all the hugs you want." Luna cheered as Summer appeared in the call, "It's amazing that you are teaching a class a few hours away from us and you can't come and see us." she said with a knowing smile.

"I know Summer, but it's the only time we could set up the survival class. That and it took far too long for the council to agree to this to be set up on Patch." he said wishing that it had not taken a year for it all to be agreed to, it seemed that they had put up every block they could for it.

"I know but they are only looking after the people living here. So it doesn't become a hotspot for people to swarm to, they want to keep Patch's quiet reputation.", "That's understandable but we're not asking to swarm the town, its just somewhere to pass through as we head to the area outside of town." Eli explained as he looked around at the campsite they had set up, with him was Professor Port and Qrow of all people.

"But trust me I'd much rather spend time with you and the girls. But instead, I get to listen to Port lecturing everyone and Qrow being a smart-ass." Summer giggled at Eli's reaction and would not say it to him but he and Qrow seemed to fight like brothers every time they met.

"Well have fun, I'll save you some cake when you get back. And here is a kiss from Luna and Ruby." Summer said before blowing him two kisses through the screen, "Love you." he said only for Summer to wink at the screen and end the call.

"Sounds like your having fun." Qrow said from the log opposite where he was sitting, "I was…Luna's birthday and I'm out here." while he knew his job was important it riled him that he could not take an hour or two just to spend some time with his family on Luna's special day.

"It's for a reason Eli, remember." Qrow reminded him getting a nod from Eli, "I know that, I just want to be there for when she grows up. Don't want to her to keep thinking where her dad is." Qrow sat there for a moment before remembering that Eli only had his mother growing up since his father ran out when he was young.

"She knows you love her Eli, she knows you have a job to do and you always make time for her." Eli just sighed and got to his feet, "I'm going to have a look around. Make sure we didn't miss anything." while they did not have much to worry about in terms of Grimm on the island he still did not want to take any chances.

Qrow reached behind him and pulled out his flask and took a long swig, "Well I think that could have gone a little better." he mused, "Qrow it is clear even to me that Eli puts family first, that is the finest reason for a man to have as his compass." Port said rubbing the tip of his mustache.

"Did you notice how he said it though?" Qrow questioned, "The way he said it made it sound like he was going to loose his family. He's still haunted by the past, and he has to understand that it isn't going to be like that.".

Qrow tried not to push the issue with Eli but he had seen it and even when he visited the memorial for his team it seems that he's falling back into how he used to be before Summer came back into his life. It was beginning to worry him.

"I see…Qrow you know we as hunters are often haunted by our pasts. Myself included." Port said with a sigh, "My partner was always by my side during my travels, we were a fantastic team. Nothing could stand in our way, Grimm had a reason to fear us." Port slumped forwards slightly as he looked over at Qrow, "But then she went out by herself one day and never returned. We searched for days before we found her body." Qrow had stopped drinking at Port's words, "Many of us have reasons beyond fighting Grimm for doing what we do.".

There was little else said around the fire as both men sat in silence.

* * *

Eli walked through the woods in silence, he would apologize to Qrow for being hostile once he got back, he was a pain in the arse but he was a good man.

"Sometimes I wonder why things have to be so difficult…All I wanted was a nice life with my team fighting Grimm and wanted to marry Summer. But that all went out the window." he said with a sigh, "But it has gotten better without a doubt thanks to Summer, Ruby, and Luna.".

Looking up at the night sky he heard a massive gunshot from the direction of the camp, he turned and rushed back to the camp while drawing his sword, hoping that there were not fighting off a rush of Grimm.

Arriving back at the camp he saw Port holding his blunderbuss at the remains of a Beowolf which and nearly finished dissolving. "Not to worry Eli. It was just a curious Beowolf, easily dealt with." Port explained shouldering his weapon, "I was worried." Eli said catching his breath, "But at least it was just the one.", "Indeed. Now, who will take first watch?" Port asked instantly sounding like he was not going to be the first one.

* * *

Eli arrived back at home at midday, Port and Qrow had agreed to head back to Beacon after a successful class with the students while Eli had gone home to give Luna her present.

She threw herself at his legs when he stepped in the door and almost tried to climb up onto his shoulders but could not get past his waist. "Hello Luna, Happy to see me?" he asked with a smile as she nodded rapidly, "Well birthday girl I have your gift right here." reaching into his bag he pulled out a small package that he had wrapped the other day.

"What is it daddy?" she asked looking at every angle of the box, "Open it and find out sweety." he said smiling as she tore through the wrapping paper and tore open the box, exposing a small hand carved rose head with Luna's name carved into the center. "It's so pretty!", "I'm glad you like it sweety, it's actually a tradition in my family to make a carving for our children. My mother was really good at doing them, I gave one to Ruby last year as well so now you have matching ones.".

Summer walked in with Ruby behind her, nibbling on a cookie, and welcomed Eli with a hug and a kiss. "How did your class go?" she asked, "Great, only ran into one Beowolf.", "Good. I'm glad it is going so well. I've heard from some friends that news of your appointment as a teacher has reached Atlas and its making waves.".

"Well, that would be interesting to hear more about they must be angry that a Faunus is a teacher." Eli said laughing joyfully, it always made him laugh when actions that pushed forward equality between humans and faunus would rise the ire of racists and other narrow-minded people. Others could say it was karma.

"But let's get settled. It always feels like it's been too long since I've seen you all." he knelt down and wrapped Ruby and Luna up in a hug, "How have you both been?" Luna went on a small rant about how great the last few days had been while Ruby stayed quiet, clearly, something was on her mind.

"Ruby? Is something wrong? You're awfully quiet." he asked only for Ruby to shake her head, "It's nothing.", "Come on Rubes you can tell us anything." Ruby looked down at the floor, "I miss Yang and dad." Summer and Eli looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, would you like to go see them? Or would you like to live with Yang?" Summer asked carefully, not wanting to upset Ruby, "Could I …?", "Ruby you don't have to worry. If you want to go stay with Yang and your father then you only have to ask." Summer said wrapping Ruby up in a hug.

It was then that she started crying a little and Eli could not help but feel sorry for her, being away from her sister more and more, while they still got to see each other it wasn't as often as Summer and Eli would have liked. As Raven and Summer often went out on hunts and Tai had begun teaching at Signal as a combat instructor and with Eli, at Beacon most of the week it left little time for the kids to spend more time together.

"Come on then Rubes. Let's call Tai and tell him, you can go today if you'd like?" Eli asked getting a nod from Ruby, "Do you hate me?" she asked out of the blue, obviously wondering if he hated her for not wanting to live with them anymore. "Ruby I couldn't hate you even if I tried." Eli said smiling, "You can stay as long as you want Ruby, all you have to do is call when you want to come back. This is your home as well." he explained ruffling her hair.

After explaining the situation to Tai who agreed it would be best to keep Ruby comfortable with the living situation, noting that Yang had been asking more about Ruby.

* * *

The first thing he noticed was that it was a lot quieter after Ruby left, and of course, he had to explain the situation to Luna as well which was as hard for her as it was on him. She thought it was because Ruby did not like her and it took a lot of explaining to have her understand that she did not hate her but just wanted to spend more time with Yang. But Luna still cried, and it almost broke his heart.

Later that night Eli and Summer had to sit down and talk. "I wish she had talked to me. I knew she had been a little too quiet lately." Summer said holding her head in her hands, "Summer, she is getting older. I guess its best for us to just be ready for when she wants to talk.", "But Ruby could have said something instead of holding it in." Summer sighed.

"Have we done something wrong?", "No Summer, I don't think so. Ruby and Yang spend as much time as they want together, whenever they want. When I was looking after my brothers and sister they were like this all the time, it will pass I promise." Summer seemed to think it over for a moment before nodding, "I hope so. Ruby is usually so full of energy it's so strange seeing her so quiet.".

"I hope she will talk to Luna, she was so upset after Ruby left. She thought it was her fault. It was heartbreaking seeing her cry like that." Eli said with a heavy sigh, seeing Luna's amber eyes crying was soul crushing, he never wanted to see her cry like that again.

"What are we going to do?" Summer asked, "I'll talk to Tai and Raven later but I might have an idea…but I'll have to take some time off from Beacon or wait until the end of the year." Summer could not help but wonder what he had in mind.

"What are you planning?" she asked as Eli gestured to the house around him, "This is a big house, more than enough space for three bedrooms.", "Really? See if Raven and Tai want to come and live with us with Yang? Would you be alright with that?" she asked knowing that Eli and Raven still butted heads on occasion.

"Wouldn't have suggested it otherwise. I mean I'm at Beacon half of the week at the moment, Ozpin's been thinking of increasing that. You and Raven are going out on hunts more often and Tai has started teaching at Signal. At least this way there is a good chance that there will always be someone here looking after the kids." Eli explained hoping that they could come to a good solution regardless of the idea.

"It is something to think about if you want I can talk to Raven next time I see her. I have to say it would be a lot better for everyone wouldn't it?", "It would but at the very least we can figure something out." Eli said, putting an arm around Summer, "We'll figure it out together.".

* * *

Six months later….

"If I had known it was going to be this difficult I would have asked someone else to do it." Eli sighed as he finished signing off the documents to progress with the renovations to their home. He had gotten some headway made over the last six months but mainly light stuff, it turned out that even though four people would be moving in with them he just did not have the ground space for that many.

Now thanks to the documents being finalised he would be able to get the extensions he needed to make everything right. According to Summer, she had already spoken to Raven and Tai about it which he was thankful for as it left him with one less thing to do but he would still need to go over it all with them both just to make sure they understood what was going to happen.

Seeing how he was footing the bill for the extensions he would get a percentage from Tai selling his house, while he would get the rest. Otherwise, he would be having to take up a ton of extra jobs on top of his teaching position.

"Eli! Summer and Tai are here. They have Ruby and Yang as well!" Summer called out as Eli looked up from his desk, seeing Luna tugging on his pants leg. "This is going to be an interesting talk isn't it darling?" he asked Luna as he picked her up, carrying her out into the living room where Raven was looking at him with curiosity. "What is all this about Eli? Summer said it was important." she asked as Eli turned his head to Summer, "You didn't tell them? Thanks, dear, that's wonderful." he sighed setting Luna down, who quickly rushed over and hugged Ruby and Yang.

"Right, take a seat. I've got something I need to go over with the two of you." taking a seat opposite them, Summer shyly avoided looking at Eli as she had forgotten something so important.

"Okay so you might have noticed the mood of the kids over the last few months." he went on to explain, as the kids ran around in the backyard, "And with Ruby missing Yang and with Luna missing Ruby. Summer and I came up with an idea but decided to run it by you first.".

Tai and Raven looked at each other and nodded, gesturing for him to continue, "Right, so the idea was for you to move in with us, after we get the renovations done. I'm teaching along with Tai and Summer and Raven are doing more hunts, the kids aren't going to have much time together. But with this, they at least have each other and theirs a better chance that one of us will be with them.".

Raven and Tai stared at Eli for a moment, "Wouldn't it be strange? I mean I know we're here as friends, but we still have a history." Summer shook her head and cut in, "We wouldn't be here if that was still a problem Tai. It's in the past, your with Raven and I am with Eli. I don't see the harm in it and since we spend a lot of time together anyway.".

"Well it would certainly be good for Yang and Ruby to be together more often and with Luna, it would be nice for them to grow up with each other." Tai said getting a nod from Raven who looked on board with the idea, "I guess it would be alright if you two are both fine with it." he said.

"We are. Besides we want Raven to babysit for once." Summer teased getting a glare from Raven as Eli and Summer tried to hold back the laughter, "But you do understand that you would have to sell your place after we get the renovations done to this place." Eli mentioned handing over a piece of paper that had a list of renovations. "That's a lot of money Eli, can you afford it?" Raven asked after looking at the paper, "Yes, that isn't a problem but I could use a little…help afterward." Eli said uneasily, being honest with himself that there was not really an easy way to ask for money back for the renovations.

"How much?" Tai asked carefully, "Not much just a small percentage of whatever you sell your house for. Like five percent…", "It is a fair amount, Tai." Summer cut in, "It does sound fair. Alright, Eli, you have a deal." Tai said holding out his hand getting Eli to shake on the deal.

"Daddy!" Luna cut in climbing over the back of the sofa and onto Eli's lap, "Hi." she giggled which made Summer and Eli look over their shoulders into the kitchen where Ruby was climbing on Yang's shoulders trying to grab some cookies. "Nice try you three. Leave the cookies alone." Summer said smiling at the three girls caught in the act.

"Well, it seems that these three are thick as thieves already." Raven sighed as she looked down and saw Luna looking up at her with big amber eyes, "Up! I want to go up!" she giggled with her ears stuck out. Raven froze at the sight of adorable Luna, she had never seen something so cute before.

"Oh Luna, maximum cuteness." Eli said as Luna smiled brightly at Raven, who shattered under the assault, and shyly began to cuddle the little girl as Yang and Ruby slowly shuffled into the room.

"How do you girls feel about that? All of us living together?" Eli asked as Yang and Ruby lit up like the night sky during a firework show. "You mean it?" Yang asked eyes shining with excitement, "Yeah. You, Ruby and Luna can spend as much time together as you like." Yang looked like she was about to explode with excitement as she all but grabbed Luna away from Raven and twirled her around in a hug.

"I can have both my sisters with me now!" Eli could have pointed out that Luna and Yang were not related but she would likely say that Ruby was her sister and since Luna was Ruby's sister that made them sisters as well. Sometimes Eli wished he could go back to when he was their age when life was simple. Then he realised he would have to change the diapers of his siblings and the feeling went away.

* * *

Some time later…..

Eli was busy settling an argument between a first and second year when he saw Glynda walk into the class and coughed loudly, silencing the whole class.

Over the last two years, everyone had begun to fear angering the blonde huntress, she had quickly earned the reputation of being strict but still fair, not that it made her any less scary.

"Oh, Glynda what brings you here?" Eli asked walking down to greet her, "We have a new student starting today. Ozpin wants her to be treated normally.", "Alright…I always do but isn't it a little late in the year to accept new students." she agreed with him but handed him a file and he saw it was the new student's details.

"Is this all accurate?" Eli asked, sounding a little surprised, "It is…we checked. Thoroughly.", "I've never heard of a semblance like that…But she doesn't have a team, so how will this work?" Eli asked handing the file back.

"Once she settles in she'll be added as support member to other teams.", "Alright…I guess that's fine, let's meet her before she enters the class." Eli turned back to the class, "I'm stepping out for a moment. Do anything stupid and I'll get Port to give you an extra long lecture, with notes." needless to say the warning would do the trick.

Looking around he saw a rather short young girl with brown and pink hair with a white highlight, but what really stood out were the mismatched eyes she had. "Your Neo, pleased to meet you. I'm Eli Frost the survival and human/ faunus relations teacher." she nodded but did not say anything.

"Your mute aren't you? Well, we can find a way to work with that." Eli said with a smile, "Come on, we're just starting the class so you haven't missed much." walking back into class he was pleased to find his class going over their notes or just talking and not being disruptive.

"Class, I'd like to welcome Neo. She's going to be joining us and I don't want you to give her any problems." while the class was welcoming he was fairly certain that there was going to be some trouble.

Eli was just finishing off his class plan as he heard the pitter patter of feet rushing towards him, it was a Friday after all so it could be anyone but then he realised who it was.

"Daddy!" Luna cried jumping at him, now nearly five years old she was just as full of energy as Ruby was, "What are you doing here princess?", "She wanted to see you at work." Summer said entering the classroom. "You came all the way out from Patch just to see me? I'm honored." he chuckled as he picked his daughter up.

"Well I thought with the mid-year break coming up we could do something as a family." Summer said smiling as she kissed Eli, "How was your day?", "Good. Got a new student in, but I tell you she could go far as a huntress.", "Really?" Summer asked surprised that a student could cause Eli to be so excited.

"She scored higher than us in her test scores and her semblance are illusions.", "Alright that is certainly impressive, but I'm sensing a but…", "She's mute…and if my class is anything to go by she isn't exactly a people person." he explained as he tickled Luna's ears.

"Poor girl…what happened?", "Caught a couple of idiots giving her trouble after class ended. She is just over four foot and she laid the three of them out like they were nothing.".

Summer wanted to meet this girl now but did not want to feel like she was overstepping her bounds. But she would not have to wait too long.

"Oh Neo, want can I help you with?" Eli said as he saw said girl standing at the door with her scroll, typing away as she walked over and held it out to him. "Sorry if I'm interrupting. I just wanted to ask a few questions." her scroll said as he shook his head, "It's fine Neo. But let me introduce you to my wife and daughter. This is Summer Rose and this little bundle of fun is Luna Rose." he said with a friendly smile, "Pretty ice cream lady!" Luna giggled as she reached out to Neo.

"Luna! You can't just say that." Summer said trying not to sound too harsh but Neo just waved it off and typed something on her scroll, "That's fine Mrs. Rose. I love ice-cream." she typed again, "I was wondering if you knew of any off-campus dwellings?", "Don't you have a dorm room?" Eli asked knowing that every student was assigned a room.

"Yes but…I can't stay here throughout the break…I have nowhere to go." she admitted and he could see that it upset her, "I don't want to end up on the street again.".

Eli was shocked. Neo had no family and nowhere to go during the break, no students stayed at Beacon throughout the entire break, it was unheard of unless there was severe weather.

"Well I know a few people who might have a spare place, I'll have to ask them but until then I'm afraid I can't give you a solid answer." Eli said giving Neo a reassuring look, "Still got some time until the end of term break so don't worry about it for the time being. Won't do you any good." Neo clearly looked like she wanted to hug him and typed out a thank you on her scroll.

"This means so much thank you." she typed but Eli merely waved it off, "Don't mention it Neo, you've got a good head on your shoulders from what I've read on your file. You'll be fine." as Eli and Summer watched her leave, Summer turned to Eli with a knowing smile.

"You've got a soft spot for her don't you?" she said getting a nod from Eli, "She hasn't had an easy life, some people in her position could easily fall into a life of crime but showing a little kindness can go a long way. Showing her that not everyone is looking down on her." Summer kissed him, "You have such a big heart, don't you? Always willing to help.".

"Oh that reminds me, Eli, Raven and Tai have found a seller. They'll be moving in by the end of next week.", "That's great. Would have been annoyed as hell if we had done all that renovating only for them not find a seller, they agreed to it after all." he looked down at Luna and smiled, "Hear that sweety? Ruby and Yang will be living with us soon." the moment Eli said it you could literally feel the energy pouring off her.

But Eli was happy now. It had been nearly a year since Ruby moved back in with Tai, Raven, and Yang, while she saw Summer and Luna pretty much every day or every other day it was still something that was getting to Summer at some level.

Eli guessed that it was because she was always with Ruby when she was younger, but deep down all Summer wanted was her family back together, that much was obvious.

* * *

To answer one question put up on the reviews - Luna does not have silver eyes, she has the same amber eyes as Eli does and has the same sort of hair as Summer and Ruby.

Thank you for the confirmation for the rough guess on Winter's age, would have driven me nuts but as I mentioned earlier Winter is not Qrow's girlfriend as it would be pretty dodgy. As much as people like the pairing I'm just not going to do it in this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Alright a little bit of an announcement first. Uploads might be a little slower for a couple of months as the busy season is starting at work and I might not be able to upload as often as I'd like.

Secondly, I have started laying the groundwork for the next story after A Wolf Among the Roses finishes. Basically it will be the start of the series from episode one, but with changes, obviously, for example, Summer being alive and Raven still being in the picture (If you haven't been reading the last ten chapters.).

* * *

To say Eli was embarrassed would be an understatement. It had been rather uneventful since Tai, Raven and Yang moved in, and while Ruby was beyond happy it had led to some moments that he wished would be wiped from history.

There he was sitting on the edge of their bed shirtless in nothing but a pair of shorts, whereas Summer was dressed differently.

"So are we interrupting something?" Raven asked, trying not to snicker at the sight in front of her, while Tai had to leave the room entirely because he was about to wet himself with laughter.

"To be honest, yes." Eli said trying to stay calm as Summer excused herself to the bathroom to change, "Stop laughing Tai! I've walked into you doing more or less the same thing!" he looked at Raven who was clearly enjoying the sight. "So what story were you re-enacting? Maybe, Red Riding Hood?" the blush creeping across Eli's face told her all she needed to know, "Though I have never heard the adult version before." she giggled when Eli buried his face in his hands.

Summer re-entered wearing a bathrobe and looking equally embarrassed as Eli, and while Raven knew her friend had an adventurous side when it came to romance she never would have expected this level of adventure.

"Can we forget this happened Raven?" she asked hopefully, "I wish I could. I did not need to see that." she answered smiling as she leaned up against the door frame. Eli looked up from his hands, "You weren't meant to be even back yet. Why are you here?" Raven calmly smiled, "Forgot my wallet. And I was worried when I heard noises from the bedroom. I thought it was an intruder.".

Before Eli or Summer could say anything another voice joined in, "And to think it's the end of the year at Beacon next week. They couldn't even wait till then." Eli cursed every entity in history, he had no idea why Qrow was there.

"Eli…nice shorts." Qrow quipped from the hallway, "Why are you here!? Why is anyone here? This was meant to be some quality time between us and you can't even give us that." Eli stated calmly, trying to keep his temper in check. He had been looking forward to this for the last two weeks.

"Actually Eli I'm here because Ozpin wants to have a meeting with you. Important, so put some pants on." Eli was about to ask if it could wait but the look in Qrow's eyes told so much more.

With a heavy sigh, he reached down and picked up his pants, "Fine." leaning over he kissed Summer, "To be continued…" turning to Qrow he asked him to throw him his shirt from railing by the stairs.

* * *

A couple of hours later and Eli was riding the elevator to Ozpin's office and he was going over what it could be but in the end, he could not think of anything.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked walking in as Ozpin looked up from his desk, and nodded. "Indeed. It is something I should have brought up before but I was unsure of how to approach you about it." Eli was starting to become worried, Ozpin sounded very serious and usually, he always held a light-hearted tone but that was missing completely.

"Ozpin…what's going on?" Eli asked as he gestured for him to sit down, as he did he noticed that Ozpin had shut off power to the elevator, "We need to have a talk, Eli. I've already spoken with Qrow on the matter and I think it's time for you to be let into the fold, so to speak.".

Both men looked at each other for what seemed like ages, before Ozpin spoke. "Did you have a favorite story growing up Eli?" he asked which confused Eli, for something that sounded so serious it just seemed strange to ask about a story, but he answered anyway.

"My mother always told us the story about a wondering man who comes to the aid of a woman in a snowstorm, they soon fall in love and start a family. But she turns out to a spirit and soon leaves him with their children, promising to return one day." Ozpin nodded, clearly familiar with the story.

"Have you heard of the story of the four maidens?" he asked and Eli nodded, "I have yes. Why?", "What if I said that story was true?" Ozpin asked and Eli could only stare at him, "I'd ask what the catch was for telling me it's true?" Eli could tell that Ozpin was not joking around.

"No catch Eli. The maidens are real, and I have made it my duty to make sure they are safe. They keep Remnant in balance." Eli sat in silence, it made a little sense to him, Ozpin always had an air of mystery around him and now he knew why. "Then I take it there is a reason why you want to tell me this? I will state that I have a family Ozpin, and while I'll do what I can to protect them. I will not do anything that puts them in danger." Eli said firmly but calmly.

"I would never ask you to Eli. But the maidens power is not something that we can let fall into hands that will seek to use it for evil, sadly it seems that someone has begun to become a threat to the maidens, thankfully their identities still remain a secret." Ozpin explained sounding more relaxed but still serious about the situation.

"But there is something else Eli something more personal…It regards Summer." Ozpin said and it took all of Eli's self-control not to grab Ozpin and throw him through his office window.

* * *

Upon returning home Eli asked Summer to join him outside in the garden for a moment.

"Silver eyes…Ozpin told me all about it." he said leveling a tired look at Summer, "I'm sorry…" she started but Eli cut her off. "Don't Summer. I've had the wool pulled over my eyes for years, I would have thought my wife would have told me the truth. No more secrets between us, remember that?" he paced back and forth for a moment before turning to her.  
"Who else knows?", "Qrow and Raven…" Eli let out a groan of frustration, "You told Raven? I get Qrow because it turns out he's pretty much Ozpin's right-hand man in the field, but Raven?" Summer quickly pointed out that she had been out on a hunt with Raven when she found out and Eli had to admit that it was understandable.

"Alright but were you planning to tell me?" he asked, "And that Ruby might have the same power? I really don't know what to say to all this Summer." Summer just sat in silence, she had been dreading this ever since they got married, she knew she should have told Eli about the Silver eyes sooner.

"I'm sorry Eli, I really am. I was going to tell you I swear, but how would I have even begun to tell you?" she asked him, "Would have believed me?" Eli looked at her and could only shrug, "Honestly, I don't know but I would not have flat out said no.", "Eli I love you, I just wanted to have a normal life without dragging you into this as well." she said looking up at the sky, the sun casting an orange hue as it set.

"But it never would have been normal would it?" Eli asked sitting down next to her, "We still get stares because we're a human and faunus couple, we're both hunt Grimm. You're a silver eyed warrior from legends and I'm just a teacher." he said chuckling dryly at himself. "Eli…don't your so much more than that and you know it. You're my husband, a father, a friend. Your skill as a hunter is on par with some of the best in all of Remnant, even Raven can't beat you." she pleaded, hoping that Eli would not walk away.

"Summer…I'll get over this eventually and I'll always be here for you and the kids. But I'll need some time to sort through this and have a sit down with Ozpin again…with Qrow there. Not proud of it but when he told me I almost tossed him out his office window." Summer had a worried look but was glad that Eli had remarkable self-control.

She wrapped her arms around him and Eli felt her hold on tight. Part of him wanted to just push away all he had heard and just stay with her but he knew he could not, it was life changing, he could not just ignore it all.

* * *

Arriving back at Beacon a few days later he was still feeling the effects of the revelation about Summer and Ruby, but he was slightly ashamed of himself when he was glad that Luna had his amber eyes. Ozpin had told him that certain people and dark forces were hunting people with silver eyes and that Summer and Ruby were some of the last that he was aware of.

Looking up from his desk he became aware of his classroom being empty, he had been so deep in thought that he had not heard them leave. All except Neo, who was giving him a concerned look.

"I'm fine Neo, just a little personal matter. Still trying to process it." he said sitting upright as the multicoloured haired girl typed out something on her scroll before holding it out to him.

'Sorry to hear that. Hope you sort it out soon. This was my last class for the year so…' he read out and he remembered that he had promised to take her to Vale to stay somewhere friendly and safe for her, knowing that she did not want to stay at Beacon alone over the holidays.

While she had made some friends during her time here she still ended up getting into fights with some of the idiots of the school because she was mute. He was glad that he had not caught them as he would likely throw them into the training arena and show teach them some manners.

"Right. Yes, sorry I've had a lot on my mind. If you want to go and grab your stuff I'll take you there. Don't worry she's fine with you staying, just word of warning she is not a pushover." Eli said getting out of his chair and heading to his office, "I'll meet at the Bullhead docks in half an hour? Is that enough time for you?".

Getting a nod from Neo he watched as she walked off, clearly happier then she was minutes ago, 'I guess this means a lot to her.' he thought as he grabbed his bag and weapons from the locker in his office.

* * *

Groaning Eli pushed himself off the ground, his head was pounding and everything hurt.

Looking behind him, he saw the wreckage of the Bullhead. The last thing he remembered was the sound of the Nevermore before everything went to hell, thinking about why he was on the Bullhead he came to the realisation that sent a chill through his body. "Neo!" realising that Neo was with him he fought through the pain surging through his body and looked around the crash site for her.

"Neo!" he called out again as he felt his aura slowly go to work healing his body, he had some fractured ribs for certain and likely a busted arm, thankful though that he could still walk. Though how long his aura would hold out for was unknown to him.

"Neo! Where are you!?" part of him knew that she would likely not answer as she was mute but he hoped that she could make some noise, he would have checked on the pilot but did not see the need to. Looking over at the cockpit, he knew no one without an aura could have survived the impact and even if he did have an aura it was a slim chance.

The entire cockpit had been crushed like an empty can, he would send a team to recover the body once he got out but until then he would have to hope that the body could not be reached by Grimm or wild animals.

Hearing a twig snap behind him, he spun around and came face to face with Neo, who seemingly looked unharmed, just a little dirty and bruised. "Are you alright?" he asked carefully making his way over to her, getting a nod he was glad that she was unharmed.

"Hopefully they would have noticed that the signal has cut out so they would have noticed the crash. That and I hope the pilot got off a distress signal before we crashed." he explained as he looked around for his weapons and gear in the wreckage of the crash.

"Have you still got your weapon Neo?" she nodded as she lifted an umbrella, unsheathing a blade from within, "Alright…at least we're not defenseless." looking back towards Beacon he saw that it was a fair distance away, meaning that the likelihood of walking back was slim.

"Well, Neo looks like we're stuck here for the time being." Eli said sitting down, being careful not to aggravate the injury to his arm any further.

Neo was clearly concerned and pointed to his arm, "Just a fracture. My aura is pretty low after the crash, I can just about keep the pain away. Won't be long until that goes as well." Neo nodded and rushed off and began looking around the crash site, he wondered what she was doing before coming back with two small branches and a length of cable from the Bullhead.

Carefully putting the branches along either side of his arm she secured it with the cable and made a splint for him, "Paying attention in classes then?" Eli said trying to lighten the mood a little, before realising that she had no method of communicating with him their scrolls were likely trashed.

"Thanks though Neo. Sorry that you'll have to wait to get to where we're going." he said apologizing, she then made a few gestures that he guessed were asking him who she was going to stay with, she nodded when he asked about it.

"My mother Andrea. She's a firecracker and the only member of my family who was a huntress. My siblings have auras but they're not hunters or huntresses. I know you'll like her, but do yourself a favor and don't make her angry, treat her with respect." Eli said making sure Neo understood.

While Andrea was a great mother and all round good person she was not the sort of putting up with freeloaders or other such people.

"Neo can you see if you can find my weapon? I can still use it in its sword form." Neo pretended to use a gun and Eli shook his head, "The shotgun was just a usual shotgun, I made some minor tweaks to it but nothing that connected to me like Shadow's Claw does.". Nodding she hopped off to look around the crash site, leaving Eli to focus on trying to push his aura into his ribs, he could fight with one arm but not if his ribs were fractured.

It was worrying if he could not finish healing before his aura gave out but he needed to be able to defend himself if Grimm approached, but more importantly he needed to keep Neo safe.

He was trying focus on healing but also trying to keep his hearing focused on the woods around the crash site, in case any Grimm were approaching but when he cast his gaze upwards he could not see any trace of the Nevermore that had attacked them but he was not complaining. He would not like to face a Nevermore with a huntress in training with himself lacking a weapon and injured, it would be suicide.

Several minutes passed and Neo returned with the shattered remains of Shadow's Claw and Eli had to hide his reaction, he was heartbroken. Shadow had been his first and only weapon and while he had not used it for a prolonged period back before his recovery began, he still maintained it to perfection.

"Damn it…sorry, old friend, you deserved better than this." he mumbled as he felt his aura finally give out and everything went black.

* * *

Neo panicked as Eli slumped over, the blade of his sword still held firmly in his hand. 'No, please!' she thought as she quickly checked his pulse and found that he was still alive but was just unconscious.

'Alone again…' keeping her sword close she kept vigil over Eli, hoping that help would arrive soon. She had to make sure Eli was safe, to her, he had a lot more to lose than she did but she also knew that Eli would easily put himself in front of danger to protect a student. It was just the sort of person he was.

'I'm sorry Eli, this is my fault. If I had just stayed at Beacon this wouldn't have happened and you wouldn't be hurt…' she thought, trying to hold back the tears, as all the worst case scenarios began going through her head.

She did not want her favorite teacher to die. The way he spoke to her was always so casual and friendly, to her, it was not like talking to a teacher but rather to a friend and in such a short time he had made her feel welcome even when other students at Beacon still avoided her or caused trouble.

She had not told anyone else but Professor Ozpin that before arriving at Beacon she had been extremely close to doing anything she could to survive, even if it meant crossing onto the other side of the law and spending the rest of her life as a criminal.

Sighing she checked Eli again, carefully moving his arm into a more comfortable position. She hoped that help would arrive soon, she would never be able to show herself at Beacon ever again and thinking that Luna and Ruby would grow up without their father.

'If you get through this Eli, I will be the best student you've ever had.' she thought as she heard movement in front of her, and saw several Beowolves creep out of the woods. Drawing her sword from her parasol she took a step forwards, her eyes brimming with tears, 'I will prove myself, to everyone.'.

* * *

Qrow leaned out of the Bullhead as he scanned the forest below, it had been almost an hour since the signal from Eli's Bullhead had been lost and he had been about to leave on a mission himself when the call came in that he was missing. He had not wasted any time in rushing to join the search.

'Come on where are you!' he cursed to himself, 'I will not be the one to tell Summer your dead.' looking over to the east he saw thin trails of smoke rising from the forest, "There! Head east now!" he called to the pilot, who wasted no time in swinging the aircraft around and heading toward the smoke at top speed. Of course, Qrow could only hope they were not too late.

Arriving at the site of the crash site the first thing Qrow saw was someone fighting off various Grimm approaching the wreckage, at first he thought it was Eli but the figure was far too short to be him. "Stay put I'll clear you a landing site. The moment I give you the signal get them out." he called out over the sound of the engines as they pilot dropped lower allowing Qrow to jump out and put himself between the Grimm and the wreckage.

"You alright kid?" he asked looking the at the multicoloured girl behind him, she was tired and had clearly taken some strong hits from the Grimm around her.

Getting a slow nod from her he extended his sword into its scythe form, holding it over his shoulder in a casual manner. "Once the Bullhead lands help get Eli into it, alright?" without waiting for an answer he charged into the Grimm ahead of him, cutting them down left and right away from the crash site.

Cutting through the last Beowolf, Qrow quickly waved down the Bullhead as he returned to the girl and Eli.

Checking for a pulse he let out a sigh of relief when he found one and carefully pulled Eli up with his free hand and was careful not to move him around too much. "Come on kid, let's go before anymore Grimm show up." Qrow called as he became confused by the girl's reluctance to enter the Bullhead.

"Kid let's go! We need to go!" Qrow called, tempted to drag her onto the ship. The last thing they needed was for a Nevermore or Deathstalker to attack them while they were this low to the ground.

After what seemed like several minutes she hopped up onto the Bullhead allowing Qrow to order the ship back to Beacon.

* * *

Summer burst through the doors of the infirmary at Beacon, when she had heard from Qrow that Eli had been injured she had been forced to leave the children with Raven and hurry to Beacon.

Reaching his room she saw him connected to a monitor and his arm and chest wrapped up in bandages and with Qrow and Neo sat, with the mute girl having some minor bruises.

"Qrow? How is he? What happened?" Summer pleaded upon seeing her husband, "His Bullhead crashed. From what we could gather it was a Nevermore." he explained, "He was taking Neo to Vale and they were attacked." he looked at Neo who was focused on the ground.

"It could have been anyone Summer. But they are both safe, shame the pilot didn't either." Qrow explained that he had died on impact and Eli had used nearly all of his aura to protect himself, but he still had no idea how Neo got through the crash with half her aura left and all but uninjured.

"You…he was with you wasn't he?" Summer asked trying to sound calm but barely controlling herself, but Qrow stepped between them, "Wasn't her fault Summer. She fought off Grimm after Grimm to protect him, if she hadn't been there Eli could very well be dead." while Qrow knew he did not know the whole story until Eli awoke he could at least defend Neo.

"Qrow…I can't loose him. Not after he talked with Ozpin. I knew he wouldn't but part of me thought he would leave after he found out." she said looking sadly at Eli, "I know, I'm likely on top of his list of people he wants to punch through a wall. When I talked about it with him at Beacon he was furious at me for hiding it for so long." Qrow said pulling out his flask and taking a mouthful of the whiskey within.

"Were we wrong? To keep him in the dark about everything?" Summer asked not revealing any details in front of Neo, "No…he was still dealing with his own problems when you met him again. Until he was on a more stable footing we couldn't risk it." Qrow said meeting Summer's look, "And then we had a family…and I didn't want to loose that…I still don't.", "One way or another Summer you'll have to explain everything to him, you owe him that much.".

* * *

Eli found himself looking over a familiar looking clearing, it was one that he had not been back too in years.

It took him a moment to realise that Grimm were surrounding him but weren't focused on him, in fact, they were surrounding four figures in the middle of the clearing.  
It was him and his team back on that fateful mission. Only it wasn't a dream, it was his memory of that fateful day. Looking around the area he felt his heart begin to race as he tried not to watch his friends cut down by the seemingly endless waves of Grimm.

Hearing Maggie scream broke his heart as he fought himself not to look but looking up he saw someone standing in the tree line, some man in a grey overcoat, and he was smiling darkly.

* * *

Several hours passed and Eli was still unconscious. Summer, Qrow and Neo were still sitting around him, waiting for him to wake up. However, when his pulse began to climb sharply they called for the doctor, worried that his condition was going to take a turn for the worse.

The last thing they were expecting was for Eli to shoot upright in the bed while letting out a primal scream that chilled the occupants of the rooms to their cores. "I'll kill him!" he screamed as he thrashed about, trying to get out of the bed only for Qrow to try and calm him down, but was surprised when Eli slammed his head against Qrow's nose taking him by surprise.

"Eli calm down! You've been injured." Qrow said thankful his aura repaired the damage done to his nose, "I'll kill him Qrow, I'll make that bastard suffer!", "Who?" Summer asked.

Eli took several moments to compose himself and calm down before answering, "Someone brought the Grimm down on my team, I remembered it, that smirk…I'll feed him his teeth when I'm done with him." Eli promised.

Qrow did not know that there was anyone else in the area during that fateful mission but a search of the area had turned up nothing, at least according to the reports he had read about it. He would have to talk to Ozpin about it and check if there was anything that had been omitted from official reports, though he personally hoped there had not been anything left out.

Losing a hunter is one thing, but losing almost an entire team is a tragedy and one that no one would want to see happen again. But Qrow knew that Eli would be looking for answers as to who this man would be, he did not doubt him, in fact, it made a lot of sense why he only remembered him now. He had been blocking it out because it was so closely related to the death of his team, his friends.

* * *

So….little twist there. There is a little hint as to who this mystery man is but really don't want to give too much away as where is the fun in that.

I reckon another three chapters to go until this story is finished, maybe four, but I'll get to work on those as quick as possible so I can have some sort of schedule on updates planned out.

I don't have any extra shifts next week so can make some progress with the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Eli sighed as he was asked by his doctor to stretch out his arm and flex it back and forth. While his aura had finally aided in healing the damage, he had to go through the same song and dance and check the flexibility and if he had the full range of movement with it.

He knew the woman was just being nice but it still annoyed him that he had to go through it all, again.

"Well Eli, you seem to have made a full recovery. There does not appear to be any permanent damage." she said ticking something off in her clipboard, "Thanks, doc…to be honest I didn't want to go through this again. I think Summer has been more worried then I have been." the doctor smiled warmly as she tucked a pen behind her ear.

"You just have a very caring wife. She's a keeper." Eli chuckled softly, "She certainly is doc. Thanks again." he said getting off the examination table and going to leave. "Eli. There is that other matter we have to discuss, I know an expert…", "Sorry doc. No more shrinks. What I remember is something I have figure out myself. No more drugs." Eli said firmly but calmly.

The doctor was silent for a moment before nodding, "Very well Eli, my offer will still stand if you change your mind.", "Thanks, doc. Hopefully, I won't see you anytime soon." he joked as the doctor smiled, "My thoughts exactly, I might have to give you your own bed here.".

Heading out of the infirmary he headed straight to Ozpin's office where he needed to check in with the man, he also wanted to talk with Qrow, meaning that the following conversation was going to be very trying with him.

* * *

Qrow heard the elevator door open and heard Eli grumbling to himself about slow elevators as he stepped out.

"Qrow, Oz…Summer? What are you doing here?" he asked seeing Summer waiting next to Qrow, "Eli, we've noticed your reaction to Summer's…heritage. Do you think this is the wisest course of action?" Ozpin asked.

"Honestly Oz I was angry. Being left in the dark for a few years about something this important, I had a right to know. But now, I'm over it. I can understand why Summer didn't say anything." he turned to Summer and smiled, "I'll always have your back though.".

Summer clearly looked relieved as she jumped onto him in a hug, "Thank you, Eli. I was so worried, you started getting so distant…", "Sorry. But no more secrets alright?" he asked getting a nod from Summer, "I promise.". Eli kept his arms around Summer as he looked over at Ozpin. "So…I'm guessing you have something to ask me about what I remembered?" he asked, "Yes. I was hoping you could give a clear description of this mystery individual?" Ozpin asked, secretly wondering if the man was part of something bigger.

"No much really. Dark hair, grey overcoat and a general feeling of hatred. Didn't really see much more than that, not counting the smirk." Eli answered, "I see…Clearly, this man is part of something more if he was guiding the Grimm to you. As to what purpose I don't know, but if we learn anything more then we can add it to the file." Ozpin said putting his scroll into his desk.

"Eli, why don't you take Summer home? I think we've cleared up all that I wanted to ask." Ozpin said smiling as Eli picked Summer up bridal style and carried her back to the elevator.

"Really? Come on Oz you had to leave out the whole Salem thing?", "No point telling them anything Qrow until we actually know something. The only thing we've found out is that she had resurfaced, as for what she is actually planning, we don't have any clues." Ozpin explained to Qrow. "I'm guessing that's my next mission? Poke my nose into places where it doesn't belong?" Qrow asked crossing his arms, "No, just listen. Keep your ear to the ground and see if you can find anything out. But don't put yourself in danger." Qrow nodded, glad that Ozpin was clear.

While he would not have done anything to put himself in danger, much. He was happy that Ozpin did not see him as someone who was reckless enough to put into extreme situations. Just to get rid of him.

* * *

"I did warn you." Summer said trying not to laugh as Eli worked a kink out of his shoulder, "Yeah. I'll admit lifting heavy objects just after getting my arm healing might have been a bad idea." he said with a small chuckle as Summer smacked her husband lightly on the arm for the comment.

"You are really asking for it mister." she said grinning as she pushed him up against the wall of the elevator and kissing him, "But I'll forgive you. Since you've got such a big heart." Eli pulled out his scroll as he returned the kiss, "Do you mind if we make a stop in Vale? I promised Andrea I'll check in on how Neo is doing.".

"Of course not, I'm surprised that Andrea was so willing to take her in so quickly. Has everything been alright?" Summer asked as the doors opened and they headed over to the landing bay for the Bullheads.

"As far as I'm aware yes. Neo has been very helpful around the house and I think Andrea is just happy to have someone else around the house while Mia is away on her travels.", "How is she? It's been a while since I saw her.", "Mia's fine. She's around Mistral for a few weeks before coming back to Vale. At least that's what I heard last time.".

Eli had not seen or even heard from his brothers in a few months and it was not something he was surprised by, his brothers were always doing their own things but Mia and Andrea had been the ones to keep in touch a lot over the last couple of years.

* * *

It was a short flight to Vale outskirts where it was more suburban area and was very quiet compared to the center of Vale. Andrea still lived in the same house she had raised her children in and it still gave Eli a warm feeling seeing it, all the family memories they had together it gave him hope for the future with Summer and the girls.

"It's lovely. Very homely." Summer said as they walked under the archway into the front garden, the arch covered in light purple wisteria in flower, "It was a good thing I didn't have pollen allergies. All these plants during the spring and summer would have caused havoc with my nose." Eli said as Andrea opened the front door, "You be glad I ever let you out here when you were a child Eli. Especially after what you did.".

Eli suddenly waved her off, really not wanting Summer to hear about his childhood or anyone else for the matter.

"Summer does not need to hear about that mother…We're here to check on Neo. How has she been doing?" Eli said quickly changing the subject, but Andrea just smiled teasingly at him before gesturing them to come inside.

"She has settled in very well. She maybe small in stature but her appetite certainly isn't. I don't think I've seen someone eat so much before in one sitting, I don't know where she puts it all." Andrea called for Neo to come downstairs as they waited in the sitting room.

"Eli…Can I ask what Neo's story is?" Andrea asked as Neo replied with a message saying she was just getting out of the bath, "She hasn't exactly explained much." Eli nodded and told her what he had read out of her file. "Poor girl…you did the right thing, Eli. She needs to know that not everyone will turn their backs on her. I'm glad she decided to go to Beacon instead of doing who knows what to get by.", "I know the feeling, Ozpin and Glynda said the same thing.".

A few moments later Neo all but skipped downstairs and Eli had to admit he had forgotten what she looked like smiling. She quickly typed a message out on her scroll and showed it to Eli, 'I'm so glad you are alright. It's nice to see you up and about again.' Eli chuckled, "That's thanks to you Neo, you handled those Grimm well and even impressed Qrow. No easy task by the way." he said as Neo blushed lightly from the praise.

'Thank you. I'm just happy it was over. I've never been more scared before in my life than that moment.' she admitted, "Well nothing wrong with that. I think if I had been awake I would have been the same way." Eli said before being taken off guard by Neo hugging him, barely coming up to his chest but returning the hug he was just happy to see she was alright.

"Am I interrupting something?" someone asked from the doorway, causing Eli to look over his shoulder and erupt in a massive smile.

"Mia! Nice to see you, thought you were out of town?" Eli asked just getting a cocky smirk from his sister who placed a hand on her hip, "Well nice to see you too brother. Summer, so nice to see you too. Hope this guy isn't giving you trouble.".

Mia Frost was a little shorter than her brother, her wolf ears poked out the top of her head with her black hair tied back into a bun with dyed red streaks. "He's been fine, just a little Bullhead crash." Andrea said waving it off as if it was nothing, "Not quite that simple but yeah. But I'm fine now, thanks to Neo here." Eli said introducing Neo to Mia.

"Oh yes…I heard there was someone staying with mum. So this is her? She's cute…" Mia said bluntly getting Neo to blush heavily, "Mia, your brothers have rubbed off on you. That was very straightforward, even for you." Andrea sighed as Mia giggled, "Well some more than others…at least I didn't dig…" she did not get to finish as Eli clamped his hand over her mouth.

"You are walking a very fine line, dear sister. You have a lot of secrets remember?" Eli mumbled still smiling as Andrea sighed behind him, "You two really are silly at times you know? These ears aren't just for show Eli. I can hear you." before he could say anything he felt something wet and rough run across his hand which made him release his sister.

"Really? Licking my hand, how old are you?" he asked, "You know all too well I'll do anything to win, within reason, but I really hope you washed your hands recently." Eli just wiggled his eyebrows, "But I hope you are alright with Neo staying here." he asked as Mia nodded.

"Sure. I don't mind. I mean she's in the guest room right?" Mia asked getting a nod from Andrea, "Then no problem. If Eli trusts you Neo then I'm happy to have you here." she said wrapping Neo up in a friendly hug.

Watching Neo blush and try and struggle out of Mia's grip he briefly wondered if leaving Neo here with Mia was such a good idea after all.

* * *

Arriving home and spending some time with Ruby and Luna he finally went around to the rear of the house where a small building was located, something that he had put up shortly after moving into the house.

"Been a long time since I used a hammer." he mused looking down at the shards of Shadow's Claw in his hand, "Only a matter of time partner. You'll be back to fighting form in no time." it was often thought it was strange to talk to your weapon but Eli believed that a weapon was an extension of their soul. And as such held a part of themselves.

Entering the forge workshop he had already had the materials moved in while he was recovering, thankful that it was all done in such a short amount of time. All he had to do was wait for the forge to reach the ideal temperature and he could begin to reforge the blade of Shadow's Claw.

"Dad? What are you doing?" he heard Luna ask from the doorway, she was holding Ruby's hand as they watched the fire begin to take hold. "I'm reforging my weapon sweetie. It got broken and now is as good a time as any to do it. But I'll just be doing the blade today." he explained.

"Can we watch?" Ruby asked shyly, "Tai snoring again?" he asked after noticing Tai taking a nap on the sofa when he got back, "Yeah…" Luna said clearly not enjoying the rusty chainsaw that was Tai's snoring.

"Don't worry. You two can watch. Just stay back, don't want you getting hurt." both girls looked excited as he handed them some earplugs, "It gets kind of loud so these will help with that." he helped Luna put the plugs into her wolf ears getting a giggle from her when the plugs went in.

"Right time for some music…" pulling out his scroll he flicked through the music playlists and pressed play on the list, and smooth and relaxing music began to play through the scroll speakers as he placed the blade shards onto the fire. He knew the blade itself was still in good condition and the infused dust stopped it from becoming useless, he would be able to infuse the new material and dust into the blade without losing its strength or ability to keep its edge.

Eli spent the next five hours working the blade back together into a useable shape, and to his surprise, both Luna and Ruby were both still focused on him and what he was doing.

"No warping, bends or cracks. Perfect." Eli said eyeing the blade from the tang all the way to the tip and could not find a single imperfection.

"Can we see?" Ruby asked her eyes lighting up like fireworks. "Let me see…" he said tapping the back of his hand along the length of the blade, and found it was cool enough to touch so he held it out to Ruby and Luna with the edge pointed towards him.

"This is layered steel infused with Dust. It's strong yet flexible, it may bend but not break, well it can, but only under intense force." he explained as he set the blade aside, "Now come on you two, you've been out here for hours. Your mum will have my ear off if I keep you two any longer." picking both the girls up he carried them out on his shoulders.

Even after spending hours hammering away on his blade would have tired him out but carrying his daughters back to the house just made all the aches and pains go away. Tomorrow he would clean and sharpen the blade making it look like new and then begin work on the expandable handle after that.

Of course, it would be one of the longer parts to do on the blade as he never had much luck with doing it the first time, but while he could simply use a normal handle for Shadow's Claw he really did not feel like changing his fighting style for something rather minor.

Entering the house he saw Summer coming over and making a fuss over the two girls, "Did you enjoy yourselves?" she asked as Ruby and Luna nodded as Eli set them down. "They were good as gold." Eli said smiling warmly as Summer gave him a light kiss, "You mister, need to shower. You're sweating all over the place.", "Standing in front of a forge for five hours will do that." he winked at her as he headed upstairs to their room.

* * *

Over the next few days Eli finished off his expandable handle for his weapon, upon finishing it he stood outside the forge and gave it a few swings in its sword form, testing its balance and how it felt in his hands. Before switching to the pole-arm form and repeated the same steps as he had done with the sword form.

"Almost perfect." he mused as he looked along the blade edge back in its sword form, "Just need a Grimm to test it on." he chuckled going over the finished piece one last time, looking back to the house he saw Ruby walking towards him with determination on her face.

He had to wonder what had made her look like that.

"Dad…" she started but then took a deep breath, "I want you to train me to be a huntress!" she stated, standing with some confidence. Eli kept a straight face, he knew she would ask someone eventually but he wondered why she had not asked Summer or Tai.

"Really? Why me?" he asked trying to sound uninterested, "Because you're really good! Uncle Qrow said he had never beaten you and Uncle Qrow is amazing." Eli made a mental note to smack Qrow in the head the next time he saw him. "Two things Ruby, one you haven't unlocked your semblance yet and you haven't started using a weapon yet. Once you're a little older I'll be happy to help train you." while she headed off with a smile on her face he knew it would not be the last time this came up in conversation. Not by a long shot.

* * *

He returned from a Grimm hunt later that week, after finding that Shadow's Claw had surpassed his expectations and it felt so much better that he had his weapon back in his hands.

While he was still on leave from Beacon for the end of the semester he was glad that he did not have to deal with any extra paperwork either that he knew some of the other teachers had to deal with. But a message coming through on his scroll almost made his face split in half with a grin.

Running into the house he called out to Tai, "Hey Tai want to hear something funny!?" the blonde man read the message and could not stop laughing.

Qrow. The man who had kept the secret for years about the identity of his mystery girlfriend was bringing her around for dinner. That night.

Of course, he knew Summer knew who it was and honestly he was surprised that she had been able to keep it quiet for so long.

But it likely did not help matters that Eli had replied with a simple smile icon and not even Raven had known about her brother's girlfriend's identity.

However being dragged away by Summer and all but being told to behave it made Tai and Eli feel like they were children again.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door that night Eli went to answer it, the girls had gone to bed a little earlier as Summer had told them that she did not want to overwhelm her on their first meeting. Which was fair enough, the three girls had started to use their wits far too much for their liking, they were getting far too sneaky in using their adorable appearance to get what they want.

Opening the door the first thing Eli did when he saw who was with Qrow was rub his eyes, not believing what he was seeing.

"Well…won't you come in?" he asked as Qrow and his girlfriend nodded, "Must admit I am surprised, but I guess that was the idea.", "Are the kids?" Qrow started to ask only for Eli to reassure them that they were upstairs asleep in Tai and Raven's room.

Honestly having the kids downstairs would be the least of Qrow's problems tonight.

"So…" Raven trailed off when she saw who her brother had brought in before smiling, "Let's make my brother and his girlfriend feel at home." she said leaning back on the sofa as the Qrow glared subtlety at her.

"Raven that's enough. Qrow you and Glynda can sit there." Summer said pointing to the second sofa as Summer sat on Eli's lap on one of the recliners, his arms instantly wrapping around her.

"So…all this time and you were hiding Glynda away from the rest of us? Well almost everyone." Eli said gently poking Summer in the side, "Well I am sorry, but I trusted Summer not to make a … fuss, out of our relationship." Glynda explained, "Really? Wow…that sort of makes me feel bad." Eli said looking at Qrow and Glynda.

"It wasn't our intention but because of our positions we just would have rather not dealt with an extra headache." Qrow explained not wanting to make Eli and the others feel bad for not telling them.

"Well, I think we should all know how you two managed to get together because I am very, very interested." Tai said with a smile as his brother in law chuckled, "It was nothing embarrassing Tai, so sorry to disappoint you." Qrow chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Glynda who leaned into him.

Qrow went on to explain how he had been interested in Glynda for a while and had just not been able to find the right time to ask her out, both of them being so busy just had not left any time for it. But one day he had just snapped and asked her out to dinner out of the blue and was happy she had said yes.

Both of them were just as surprised as each other at how well they had gotten along, and one dinner led to another and before long they were dating.

"Well, I for one am happy to see you two together." Eli said, "I was wracking my brains trying to guess who it was he had gotten together with. This man kept teasing it and he would not tell me who." Eli pointed to Qrow who was looking rather smug with himself.

"That was the idea. After a while, I thought I would tell you but then I thought I'd see how long I could go with it. You know, just for fun." Qrow said getting a laugh from everyone.

As the evening went on with a nice dinner to follow Eli was glad that Qrow had finally brought his girlfriend over, part of him was wondering if she was actually real.

"Dad…" Luna mumbled shuffling downstairs through a yawn she was holding a stuffed Ursa, "Yang keeps snoring and I can't get to sleep." looking at the time he saw it was almost ten in the evening. Almost like she was on autopilot she found herself walking over to Eli and Summer and climbing up on the seat they were sitting on and nestled between them.

"That's adorable." Glynda mentioned, Luna had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit Summer's lap, "Well…think I'll put her down in our room." Eli said carefully getting up, "Alright. Can you check on Ruby and Yang?" Summer asked as Tai gave him an apologetic look, likely for the sound of a rusty chainsaw that was Yang snoring. "Come on pup, lets get you to bed." Eli carried Luna upstairs and into their room.

"You are very lucky. She is adorable." Glynda said after watching Eli carry her upstairs, "I know. She and Eli always fell asleep together when they waited up for me coming back from a hunt, but they did look so cute when they did. I loved watching their ears twitch." Summer admitted, she had always loved Eli's ears when they were dating back in Beacon.

"Summer? Can I ask how you and Eli first met?" Glynda asked and even Qrow was curious, as far as he could remember Eli had just appeared one day during their first year at Beacon.

"Yeah Summer. How did you two first meet?" Qrow asked as Tai and Raven turned to look at her and she felt the blush creeping onto her cheeks. While Qrow and Glynda's story had not been embarrassing, her's and Eli's was slightly more so.

* * *

 _Summer looked up at the sheer size of Beacon, seeing it from the air was one thing but upon standing in front of the great school she was taken back by the graceful majesty of it._

 _She had been made the leader of her team earlier that week and had only now had the time to really take in, and since it there were no classes at the moment she decided that now was a perfect time._

 _Of course, while she was taking it all in she did not see the person walking behind her and bumped into him, knocking them both to the ground. Silver met Amber for a moment before she jumped to her feet and quickly apologized for knocking him over, the rabbit faunus with him helped him up and she noticed that he had a set of wolf ears._

" _I am so sorry_ _…_ _I wasn_ _'_ _t looking where I was going and_ _…_ _I_ _'_ _m sorry._ _"_ _she said cursing herself for being so silly,_ _"_ _It_ _'_ _s alright. No harm done._ _"_ _he said dusting himself off,_ _"_ _Not everyday a cute girl just drops into my lap._ _"_ _he chuckled watching as Summer blushed._

" _I_ _'_ _ll see you around._ _"_ _he said walking off with the other girl who seemed to say something to him, getting a dismissive wave of the hand as she nudged him with her hip in a playful manner, his reaction was to pick her up and carry her back over his shoulder. All the while she was making sure no one could see up her skirt while trying to worm her way out of his grip._

 _It was clear to her that the man was either a second or a third-year student as she had not seen either of them during the initiation._

 _What she did not know was it would not be the last time she saw him._

* * *

" _Well we just keep bumping into each other don_ _'_ _t we?_ _"_ _he asked from his spot on the floor as Summer got back up,_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m sorry I was in a rush._ _"_ _she said as he got to his feet and asked if she was alright._ _"_ _I_ _'_ _ve got a bit of a hard head are you alright?_ _"_ _he asked getting a nod from her,_ _"_ _Makes me wonder if you're doing this on purpose._ _"_ _he said with a teasing smile._

" _I_ _'_ _m not doing it on purpose! It_ _'_ _s not my fault your everywhere._ _"_ _she argued as she noticed that there was a slight height difference between them. She was currently looking up at him into his eyes as he smirked at her,_ _"_ _That_ _'_ _s because I got to this school as well. Hence why I_ _'_ _m here. Look there is no reason to be all prickly about this, let's start again._ _"_ _he said holding out his hand,_ _"_ _My name is Eli Frost of team ENGM._ _"_ _._

 _She looked at his hand briefly before shaking it,_ _"_ _Summer Rose of team STRQ._ _"_ _,_ _"_ _I know. Team leader, some of us watched your trip into the emerald forest and we were very impressed. You took down that Deathstalker brilliantly._ _"_ _he smiled when she blushed from the praise._

" _Well I_ _'_ _ve got to go to a team meeting, maybe we can get together for a chat sometime?_ _"_ _he asked as picked up the bag he had been carrying before she had knocked him over,_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _d like that_ _…"_ _._

* * *

" _We really have to stop meeting like this._ _"_ _Eli said raising a questioning eyebrow at Summer who was really trying to fight back a blush, keeping her eyes shut as she scrambled off him._

 _She had been in a rush to get out of the rainstorm that had come out of nowhere and was soaking everyone who had gotten caught in it. Of course, Eli had been soaked through by rainstorm, so badly in fact that he called for a fresh shirt to change out of the soaked one he was currently wearing._

 _And in line with how they been meeting in the past, she bumped right into him, shirtless, and wet._ _"_ _I don_ _'_ _t do this on purpose I swear._ _"_ _she said quickly,_ _"_ _I was just getting out of the rain._ _"_ _._

" _Right_ _…_ _So how about we just cut to the chase and go out on to dinner? My treat._ _"_ _Eli asked flat out asked,_ _"_ _Well I um_ _…_ _sure._ _"_ _Summer finally said,_ _"_ _Fantastic._ _"_ _she noticed how Eli now had a pleased look on his face as he got to his feet,_ _"_ _This weekend? Say_ _…_ _6ish?_ _"_ _he asked as she nodded before rushing off._

* * *

Raven was snorting, trying not to burst out laughing at Summer's story while Qrow and Tai were chuckling while Glynda was smiling at her.

"Thanks, everyone…now that will be something that I will never live down." she said wishing that she was wearing her cloak so she could pull the hood down over her head.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Raven finally burst out laughing, however, she was muted by a large hand clamping down over her mouth. "I have just put Luna to bed…the kids are asleep. Do not wake them up." Eli hissed, having used his semblance to rush downstairs to keep her quiet.

"Seriously…I'm gone for a couple of minutes and you try and wake the kids up?" he hissed, still have tendrils of his semblance drifting off him, giving him a slightly otherworldly look.

"Don't worry Eli, it's getting late. I think we should head back." Glynda said as Eli looked up at her, "Enjoy your time off.", "Feel free to drop by whenever you like. Be nice to get together again like this." Summer said as she showed Qrow and Glynda out, still a little red from the blush she got from telling the story.

Eli was actually surprised she could tell the story in the first place, she had sworn to herself that she would never tell it again. He did not mind it but she was so embarrassed by it because she came across as an accident-prone young woman. Of course, to him, she looked very cute when she was blushing.

* * *

Right that is it for this chapter.

Now the reason that I chose Glynda as Qrow's girlfriend was because I think there is a lot of possibilities between the two and to be honest I really think they would be a funny couple together.

Sure I could have gone a different route but I just feel better with these two together.

 _Punch him in the face with my goddamn forehead_


	13. Chapter 13

Alright sorry for the wait, let's go straight into it.

* * *

Eli stood to wait for Ruby to catch up, she had grown quickly over the last two years and while she had been excited to pick up her training finally but what worried him and everyone else, was that her semblance had yet to activate.

While it was not his level of training it was enough to keep her motivated and get her used to it without pushing her too much, and she was happy to do it. Of course, she kept asking about weapons but he would have to pass that off to Signal to deal with because he did not feel completely comfortable letting her have a weapon until she had the proper education.

"Dad…I feel funny." Ruby said catching up to him, but rather out of breath, which was concerning for Eli as they had done this run a dozen times before and she never had any problems with it.

"Want to call it a day? I don't want to push you, Ruby, we can head home whenever you want." she nodded weakly to him and Eli picked her up, deciding to carry her back home. "Come on kiddo, let's get you home." Eli was trying not to worry but inside he was panicking, Ruby was absolutely fine when they left that morning but now she was looking incredibly weak and out of breath.

* * *

Summer heard the front door get kicked open followed by Eli bellowing her name, "It's Ruby!" rushing into the living room she saw Eli cradling Ruby in his arms, her daughter hanging limp as she was breathing heavily.

"What happened?" she asked quickly helping Eli carry her into the kid's bedroom, "We just reached the end of the run and she was out of breath so we decided to head back early, I picked her up to carry her back and she started getting worse as we were heading back. I didn't stop running." Eli said checking her temperature, "She's burning up…".

He did not get to finish as Ruby let out a painful scream, and the room somehow became flooded with Rose petals.

"Summer…Was that what I think it was?" he asked finding his voice was much calmer, "Ruby just unlocked her Semblance." Summer said checking Ruby and finding that her breathing had become calmer and her temperature was already feeling lower.

"That terrified me…" Eli admitted slumping down next to Ruby's bed, "I forgot that everyone unlocking their semblance is different…I was scared that she had come down with something, or I'd pushed her too far." he said looking down at the floor.

"We knew it would come eventually Eli, honestly I wasn't expecting this for at least another few months at least but I'm actually glad that it happened sooner rather than later." Summer explained gently rubbing his hand, "You acted because you care, Eli, that's all a father can do.", "You really know what to say to cheer me up don't you?" smiling she kissed him on the cheek, "You're worth it dear.".

"And you are priceless to me, my summer goddess." he mumbled back as he snuck a kiss onto her neck, "Stop it, Eli, not with Ruby right there." Summer tried to warn him but it only came across as anything but a warning, her smiling told him she was enjoying it.

"Yeah, dad stop it…" Ruby mumbled as Eli and Summer stopped and turned their attention to their daughter. "How are you feeling sweetheart?" Summer asked, "Better…then I saw you two kissing…" she gave a tired smile and Eli sighed, "She's better. She only turns into Yang when she's feeling good.", "Not all the time dad!" Ruby protested gently sitting upright in the bed.

"The world can only deal with one Yang. We can't deal with two." Eli chuckled as he ruffled Ruby's hair, happy to see she was feeling better, "Congratulations Ruby, you just unlocked your semblance." Eli said watching as her eyes lit up like stars, "Really?", "Yes, but we'll have to wait until your back to normal before we start to train you to use it.".

While Yang had picked up her semblance a little earlier than Ruby had done at her age, her semblance was more about absorbing damage and dishing it back out to whoever she was fighting. But of course, it meant that she would have to be in the thick of the fighting to get the most of her semblance, meaning she would have to learn how to fight in close quarters rather than ranged fighting. Though knowing Tai and Raven they would develop some fighting style that incorporated both.

They had come to an agreement about training the girls so Tai and Raven would train Yang while Eli and Summer would train Ruby and eventually Luna if she decided to become a huntress.  
Of course, something told him that Qrow would somehow be making an appearance during their training for one reason or another.

A few days later and Ruby had made a complete recovery. Summer and Ruby both joined him with Luna in a clearing just behind the house, there they would hopefully teach Ruby the basics about using her semblance, but just as importantly how to control it.

"Alright…try again Ruby. It's just like using your aura, just focus." Eli said, it had been almost an hour and they had not made any progress but he was not going to push things.

"I know you can do it, Ruby, you sped through the aura training." Eli reassured her, not wanting her to feel like it was all a waste of time trying to teach her. "I don't know how…I can feel something but I can't do it." she said trying not to sound frustrated but it was then that he had an idea, he did not know if it would work but it was something that he had noticed when Ruby had first unlocked her aura.

"Change of plans Ruby…" he looked around and saw an old tree stump on the other side of the clearing, "You see that stump…run to it and try and focus your aura while you do it." he said smirking as Ruby looked over at the stump and took several calming breaths before taking off. And take off she did.

One moment Ruby was standing where she had started, the next thing there was another explosion of rose petals and she reappeared by the tree stump slightly out of breath. Then she jumped up and down cheering.

"I did it!" she cried with joy as Summer and Luna joined in with the cheering, "Well done Ruby. Your semblance is speed…can't believe I didn't see it sooner." Eli said as he walked over to Ruby.

He had thought back to when she had unlocked her aura she had been extremely energetic along with being able to keep up with him during their runs, not to mention her natural agility. It was still a guess but a rather good one. Now all she had to do was learn how to use a weapon that suited her.

* * *

"Dad…" Eli looked up he saw Luna at the foot of his bed, he had come upstairs to have a short nap before he headed back to Beacon the next morning. Such was the call of the teacher.

"Yes, Luna? Something wrong?" he asked as she shook her head, "Nope…just…" she wanted to say something but to Eli it sounded like she could not choose the right words. "You can tell me, Luna. If something is worrying you, you can tell me.", "Do you love Ruby more than me?".

Eli had been dreading this coming up but he knew what to do. Thanks to lots of night-time talks with Summer.

"No sweetheart. We love both of you as much as we can. What gave you that idea?" he asked sitting upright, "Because you spend a lot more time with Ruby…", "Oh hun…come here." he said as she all but jumped into his arms in a hug, "I'm sorry if it seems like that, but your mother and I are helping Ruby train to be a huntress. We want her to be as prepared as she can be.".

Luna's ears flopped down against her head as she pushed her head against Eli, "Luna you are my daughter and I will always love you. Don't forget that. Your mom and Ruby feel the same, we're a family." he heard Luna begin to cry and he just held her, not wanting to let her go.

"Am I a bad sister?" she cried as Eli shook his head, "No you're not. You love your sister right?" she nodded, "There you go then. And she loves you too, just remember that.".

Raven listened from outside the door, she had been about to ask how Ruby's training was going when she saw Luna enter and heard the whole conversation.

While she was not the best mother in the world, she was pretty sure Summer won that award, she had been trying none stop to make up leaving for a year to Yang, and while she had been trying to do good by Yang she had the feeling that Yang was still resentful towards her for leaving.

Part of her wanted to just straight up ask Yang her feelings towards her, but another part was worried that it would just make things worse. She was still failing as a mother at times, saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, not picking up on small things. It had been years and she was still somewhat of a failure as a mother.

"Raven? Are you alright?" turning around she saw Summer standing halfway up the stairs, "Can we talk?" she said finally as Summer stood aside to let her downstairs, she followed her out into the back garden.

"I take it something is on your mind?" Summer asked, "I don't really know how to say this Summer but I need your help to be a better mother to Yang." she admitted and Raven had to watch as Summer tried not to laugh.

"Oh, you're serious." Summer said after realising that Raven was not joking, "Sorry…I just thought things were going great with Yang.", "They are but…I just have a feeling that things could be better between us, I just don't want to come out and ask her if she still hates me." she said looking down at the ground.

"Does she though? I mean she growing up Raven, we all went through a phase when we became…difficult with our family…" Summer had almost said parents but swiftly remembered that Raven and Qrow were orphans and only had each other.

"Just be patient Raven. If Yang feels like that then she will say something to someone. She isn't the kind to keep everything bottled up for long." Summer said trying to reassure her friend that things were going to be fine but just hoped Raven would not go for the straightforward approach.

* * *

As much as it pained Eli to leave to head back to Beacon while Luna had been so upset the previous day, she did say however she would try and stay positive. Of course, he had a passenger on the way to Beacon for the start of the semester.

"Looking forward to it Neo? Your final year at Beacon before you become a fully fledged huntress?" his multicoloured companion nodded happily and in the last two years she had kept the two tone of her hair which was now shoulder length, but her outfit had changed to knee high boots and a flared white jacket along with changing her weapon to a more extravagant parasol with her sword hidden inside.

'I can't believe its been three years already…it's just flew by.' she typed showing him the message he smiled, "That's true…and there might be some more good news for you in the future. But that is for another day." he teased, smiling as she pouted. While slightly adorable it was nothing that he could not resist, not after living with Ruby and Luna.

A few days after arriving Eli soon found himself in front of a class teaching Human/Faunus relations to a new group of first years and briefly wondered if Ozpin had a reason to let students with bigoted views into Beacon.

Within five minutes of the class starting, he had been insulted twice and had to warn one student about harassing other Faunus students.

"Once again everyone I will make this painfully clear for you all. I will not tolerate any sort of hatred from humans or faunus. Those that break this rule of mine will be meeting with Professor Good witch." he told the class firmly, "Being a huntsman or Huntress does not give you a free pass if anything you have higher standards to maintain.".

"Should you find this not to your liking, then why in Oum's name are you here?" he asked, beginning to grow tired of going through this every year, "Because if it's hunting glory instead of Grimm then you can walk out that door and out of Beacon. You not only are protectors of everyone living within the four kingdoms but also you protect your own teammates.".

He could tell that the class was not expecting such a lecture but he was far from caring at this point, every year it was the same attitudes and it was beginning to get ridiculous.

"Next person to say anything racist towards anyone in this class I will stick you in detention for the rest of the semester." he warned as he took out a textbook, "Now if you want to learn something then read pages three to seven and take notes about Faunus and Humans working together and what positives came from it.".

* * *

Eli sighed as he poured himself a coffee from the teacher's lounge, it had been a long day and he was hoping that it would be over sooner rather than later. Hear heard the unmistakable sound of Glynda's heels coming up behind him, "Coffee? It's fresh." he offered, "No I'm fine. I was wondering how you were getting along with the new year of students?".  
His sigh gave her all the information she needed, "Let me guess, students who don't see Faunus as equals?", "It's more than that Glynda, how are we as teachers, meant to deal with this sort of hatred that people harbor every year. What does that show for the future?" Eli asked before sipping his coffee.

Glynda knew what he was getting at, she had noticed the same thing and while she had voiced her concerns to Ozpin he promised that it would be worth it.

"I understand, but we can only persevere. Some in the past have realised this and changed their attitudes but sadly that is a rather small amount. It is our jobs to teach them.", "I know but all this hatred still out there it just makes me wonder what is going to happen in the future." Glynda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she thought about it, "Well that is our job, isn't it? To make the world better for everyone?".

"It is…but part of me is worried about exposing the girls to this sort of thing. Ruby is still curious about everything for being a huntress, but while she doesn't hate faunus by any means but I don't want to expose her to that sort of hate at her age." Eli explained, "And as for Luna…she doesn't deserve to be abused by narrow-minded individuals.".

Glynda knew that Eli was very protective of his daughters, that much had been evident all the time she had known him. He was a protector, someone who would gladly put himself in harm's way to help those he cares about.

"When she comes to Beacon, it will be different Eli. I promise, I'm her godmother after all." she said smiling warmly at her friend, and it was true she was godmother to all three of the kids. Of course, Luna loved her and poured on the adorable look every time she saw Glynda.

"Thanks, Glynda. Come on, let's get back to it." downing the rest of his coffee he wish Glynda luck and headed to his next class.

* * *

Summer was always overjoyed when Eli came home. While having Tai and Raven in the house with the children made her feel less lonely it was always nice to see him walk through the door, even if he did look exhausted sometimes.

While she wished she could go on more hunts with Raven she was still able to keep her skills as a huntress sharp enough to do her job. Of course, she could just as well pass on her knowledge to the next generation.

Upon training Ruby to use her semblance she was also teaching Luna how to control her aura, as she was having a little more trouble in using it than Ruby had at her age but she was getting there slowly.

"This is really hard mum…" Luna said, "I don't know if I can do it.". "Don't worry Luna, it all comes to us at different times and in different ways. You've unlocked your aura all you have to do is learn how to use it." Summer said as Ruby continued to practice using her semblance over different distances.

Summer watched as Luna tried focusing her aura but still could not quite get there, to her she could feel her just on the edge of doing it but it seemed that as she approached it she lost any momentum she had.

She knew a number of different methods to help bring the focus forwards but she did not want to do them to Luna unless she had no other option. She shuddered when she remembered her father training her with her aura, 'Should be thankful that my aura can even remove the scars…' shaking her head she refused to put her daughters through the same trauma.

Sadly she knew that she was hurting Eli just by keeping what had happened back then a secret, she had promised him that she would not hide on more secrets from him but she did not want to say anything in case he went to do something about it. She had cut all ties with her father after going to Beacon and had not heard from him for years.

Her thoughts were cut short by hearing Luna cry out, looking up she saw her hand bleeding and a bird flying away. "Mom…the bird hurt me." holding up her hand Summer saw it was not anything serious just something that needed to be cleaned up. "Alright Luna, try focusing your aura into your hand." Summer said holding her daughter's hand.

Luna did what she was told and watched as the small wound on her hand, began to slowly close up and heal, before cheering that she had done it. "Well done!" Summer cheered along with her daughter as she wrapped her up in a hug, with Ruby dashing into the hug with them, leaving them all covered in rose petals.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eli was teaching another survival class and trying not to pull his hair out. It had started off fine but one of the more narrow-minded idiots had begun to bully one of the faunus students, a young girl with deer antlers, and the only thing she had done was do what was asked of her for the class.

"I swear, if you open your mouth one more time, I will have the nurse wire it shut!" Eli growled, he was beginning to grow tired of the young man running his mouth and starting a fight with whoever looked in his general direction.

"Why should I listen to you? A Faunus teaching me? Yeah right…" he chuckled as the rest of his team looked away from him, clearly not wanting to be part of inciting their teacher's anger.

"Besides you can't do anything to me. You're a teacher.", "And you're a huntsman in training so fair game. Considering this is a survival class." Eli replied as he tended to the campfire.

"You wouldn't…", "Then consider shutting your mouth, think before you speak and not to pick any more fights. Because if I have one more problem with you, I will drag you in front of Ozpin and let him pick your punishment." Eli said firmly, knowing that his semblance was showing as he saw tendrils of shadows flickering off his body.

The boy shuffled away to go to his shelter and he turned to the Faunus girl who was on the other side of the campsite being comforted by her team-mates.

"Michelle? You alright?" he asked her, "Yes Professor Frost. Sorry you had to get involved." she said but he waved her off, "It's alright, hopefully, he'll keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trip.", "How do you cope with it?" she asked out of the blue. "Family. My wife, Summer and my daughters are all I need to get through it. People can say whatever they want about Faunus but it's our actions that last forever. We can prove them wrong about us, maybe not overnight but my hope is that my daughters can grow up in a world without hate." he answered leaning against a tree.

Before anyone could say anything an ear piercing screech cut through the air, looking up Eli saw a Nevermore circling above them. "What the hell is a Nevermore doing in Patch!?" he quickly drew Shadow's Claw and turned to the students, "Get into the woods and keep yourselves out of the way!". Several were about to protest but the glare that Eli gave them silenced any words as they headed to the woods.

He was hoping that the Nevermore would fly off on its own but that hope was dashed when a flurry of feathers tore through the campsite.

Drawing his shotgun he fired off a few shots, the lightening shells not needing a direct hit to do damage, but if he could get its attention he could lead it away from the students then it would be ideal. But as it swooped down towards him a familiar weapon sung its deadly song.

"Summer!?" in her telltale white cloak she fired off a burst from Thorn's Edge, "What are you doing here?", "Helping you!" she shouted back as she winked at him and held out her hand and nodded up to the Nevermore.

Running over he took her hand and the next minute they were in the air next to the Nevermore, Summer let him go as Eli landed on the back of the Grimm as Summer activated her Semblance again and landed back on the ground. Of course, Eli no longer had his shotgun and drove his sword down into the back of the Grimm to hold on while he heard Summer firing her weapon at its head.

Drawing out his sword he slid down the back of the Nevermore, cutting all the way along its spine, drawing out painful screeches as he activated his semblance and moved back onto the wing, drawing out his weapon's extended handle and began hacking away at the right wing.

He felt something wet hit his leg and saw it was dark blood, and looked up and saw one of the Nevermore's eyes was now just a bloody mess, clearly, one of Summer's shots had hit its mark.

As the Nevermore began to thrash around in the air he decided that it would be best to get back down to the ground and launch another attack from a distance.

Using his semblance he stepped off the Grimm and fell quickly down to the ground before reforming and headed back over to the campsite to rejoin Summer and found her reloading.

"It's going to land soon. Pretty sure it's crippled." Eli said grabbing his shotgun again off the ground, "You did a lot of damage to its wing, it won't be able to fly for much longer." Summer added as the Nevermore began a deep turn towards the ground before landing hard in the trees, taking a number of them out.

"How do you want to do this?" Eli asked as they watched the Nevermore pick itself up and turn to face them, its damaged wing hanging loosely at its side. "You go left, I'll go right and we both strike its neck, taking its head off." Summer said firmly as Eli retracted his polearm back to its sword form.

"Go!" Summer shouted as the Nevermore took a second step forwards as Eli and Summer dashed towards the large Grimm, dividing its attention enough that it could not choose which of them to attack.  
Of course, by the time it decided to attack Eli, both of their blades had been brought up and had taken the head off the Nevermore. Both of them watched as the Nevermore dissolved into nothing and Eli was almost taken off his feet by Summer hugging him, "I'm so glad you're safe." she mumbled into his body.

"Professor Frost? Is it safe now?" a student called from the tree line further back, "Yeah come on out everyone. I'd like you to meet someone." he called back as the students began approaching them, clearly wondering who it was standing next to him. "Everyone I would like to introduce Summer Rose, one of the best huntresses out there." Summer gushed from the praise, not usually used to such attention in front of a crowd.

"Oh shush Eli…Your just saying that." a number of students began asking her questions until one popped up, "How did you two get together on the same team?", "Oh we're not on the same team, we both lead our own teams. We've been friends since then." she said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, "And got married.".

Eli watched in strange fascination as the mouths of every student in the class dropped open in surprise.

"You're married!?" a number of them asked, "Yeah…pretty sure I mentioned that I have the best wife in the world." Eli chuckled as he put his arm around Summer, "We've been married for…about eight years now." he was sure it was that long but with all the good times he's had with Summer it all just seems like it has not been that long.

Of course, he knew that some of the idiots in his class would have a problem with him being married to Summer but he was more interested in teaching them for the future and what he had to keep secret from Neo for the next few weeks.


	14. Chapter 14

Alright folks onto the story and there is an author note down at the bottom, read it or don't it's just a point I would like to make clear to everyone about not being an …. Don't think I can write that without changing the age rating.

* * *

The remaining semester for Eli passed quickly and was rather uneventful, but it came down to his surprise for Neo which he would tell her today. After everything that she had accomplished over the last four years she was one of his best students and had a sharp mind.

At the passing out ceremony for their final year when they become full fledged huntresses and huntsmen, one student would be chosen as valedictorian of their year, and for Neo that was her. She had been bugging him a lot trying to find out what he was hiding but he refused to say anything on the matter.

But they were expected to make a speech but he had something special planned for her, over the last four years Neo had become akin to family so he did want to make things easier for her to do her speech.

Of course, he looked up from his paperwork and saw the girl in question standing in front of him, he had not heard her enter but smiled when she crossed her arms as if waiting for him.

"Neo…" he greeted sitting upright, "What brings you here?" she held out her scroll as he read the message, 'You've been dodging my questions for a month, Eli. What is going on?' of course over the years she had gotten rather sassy and sarcastic but he had gotten used to it.

"Well, Neo…I've been talking to the other teachers about your progress over the last few years, along with a short list of other students, about being this year's valedictorian. And after a long discussion, it has been decided, by vote, that you are the best choice." he said smiling warmly as he watched her reaction.

She stood with her mouth agape for a moment before bursting out in tears, walking around the desk she hugged him, tightly. Given her childhood, the abuse she suffered and then being made to live on the streets all of it must have meant the world to her.

"To be honest the vote was unanimous Neo, every teacher wanted you to have it. Even Ozpin gave his support." Eli said with a warm smile.

She quickly typed something out on her scroll and showed it to him, 'I'm going to have to make a speech. How am I going to do that?' she looked slightly concerned but they had already thought of this and had requested something made just for her, but due to the complex nature of the gift, it would take a few more weeks to make.

"Don't you worry about that Neo, we've got something in mind." he reassured her before going over a few of the things she would have to do as Valedictorian, making sure she knew what she had to do once she was announced, he did not want to leave her with any nasty surprises.

It took about twenty minutes for them to go over everything and Neo could not look happier if she tried. Honestly, Eli had expected a reaction but nothing on this scale. As she walked out with her new smile plastered on her face, Eli saw Glynda at his door with a small smirk.

"Something on your mind?" Eli asked the blonde huntress.

"I'm sorry but I had to admit that was adorable…you know I really think she see's you as a father figure." Glynda said, having been keeping an eye on Neo over the last few years during her time at Beacon.

She would not admit it openly but she had somewhat of a soft spot for the mute girl, having accomplished so much during her time at Beacon.

"She's just being friendly. I doubt she see's me as anything more than a friend." Eli commented but only got a sigh from Glynda.

"You really don't see it, do you?" she asked wondering briefly if Eli was just being humble or just blind.

"Eli…you are unbelievably dense sometimes. You know what her father did to her, thankfully the man will never see the light of day again…" she sighed trying to control herself from getting angry, "But to her, you are the father figure she always wanted, and let's face it you both are very close.".

"Glynda lets say your right, it's not as clear as you make it out to be. Luna feels a little left out because we've been helping Ruby with her semblance, actually asked if we love Ruby more than her." Eli said as he leaned back in his chair, "Adding another daughter into everything could cause problems. Even though Ruby and Luna love Neo to pieces I do not want to make it look like I'm playing favourites.".

"Aren't you though? I mean, you found her a play to stay? You were the one who nominated her for Valedictorian." Glynda stated, trying to make more of a point than if she was sounding like she was getting angry with him.

"That's called being a good person Glynda. And besides her scores over the last three years are more than enough to nominate her for Valedictorian." Eli answered, "I'm not going to push Neo away or anything, but I don't want people to start thinking I'm singling her out.".

"Even now students still give her grief from time to time and I really don't want anything else to add fuel to that fire. I think it's fair to let her leave Beacon as a huntress without any further problems." Eli said, getting a nod of understanding from Glynda after a few tense moments.

"I understand Eli. Honestly, I just wanted to make sure. There have been whispers coming from the Vale Council about your friendliness towards some of the students. I just needed to make sure those were unfounded." she admitted and she instantly took notice of Eli's glare.

"So…this whole conversation was to make sure I wasn't taking advantage of the kids? I'm happily married with two kids! You've known me for years, Glynda! Please don't tell me you believed these damn rumors!" Eli said, trying to keep himself under control.

"Of course not Eli. I just need to be able to tell the council that it's all baseless gossip." she answered, looking at little insulted that he had thought she believed the rumors.

For a moment Eli did not say anything, he felt rather ashamed of himself at having pretty much accused Glynda of thinking he was abusing the children, "Sorry…I shouldn't have gotten so defensive like that.".

"It's alright Eli, I think any sane person would if they had that sort of accusation aimed in their direction." Glynda gave him a quick hug, "Besides I think Summer would likely kill you if you did anything like that." Glynda was glad that Eli laughed but also said that he would let her if he did.

Glynda would make sure that the council knew that Eli was clear of any dubious actions towards students. The problem was that there were still people within the council who would rather not have Faunus in a position of authority, such as a teacher. It was rare to find people like Eli who had been fighting every step to get where they are and yet still has strong morals to do what was right and help others.

Beacon and Vale itself was lucky to have him. In her opinion anyway. And what Ozpin had told her was on the horizon, it scared her, but with people like Eli and Qrow on their side, there might be some hope.

* * *

When Eli returned to Patch for some well deserved time off the last thing he was expecting to see was Ruby running around with a large scythe made out of several sections of wood, with Qrow showing her how to use one.

"Qrow…have I missed something?" Eli asked completely skipping greetings.

"Well, Rubes here wants me to teach her how to be cool like her uncle. So I'm teaching her how to wield a scythe and so far I'm impressed with her progress." Qrow said resting his scythe across his shoulder, "That reminds me are you going to do something about your weapon? Can't be easy to use a shotgun and a sword at the same time.".

Eli just stared at him, "It's on my to-do list. But I'm still wondering why a scythe?" he asked, considering that the one Ruby was using was about twice her height, it seemed to him that it would be a little unwieldy for her.

"It actually works rather well…" Qrow admitted, sounding a little surprised, "Using her semblance she can use a scythe rather well, along with her natural speed and agility…well the results are fantastic.".

Asking for a demonstration Qrow asked Ruby to show him what they had been practicing, and afterwards, Eli was impressed. The weapon looked a little silly with Ruby, considering it was oversized but she used it with a natural grace that Eli had rarely seen before.

"Well, Ruby I think we've found your weapon of choice…" Eli said cheerfully as he ruffled Ruby's hair, "Though we might have to figure out a ranged element for you. Though I think Summer might have some input on that, she is the resident weapon fanatic…I mean enthusiast." he chuckled as Qrow had to stifle laughing.

"Oh really?" he heard Summer say behind him, guessing that she used her semblance to sneak behind him, "Well mister I guess you should get inside…I'll speak with you in a minute." she gently smacked Eli on his rear.

"Ruby…I would recommend a rifle for adding to your scythe. It would be easy to fit together and be more than practical with the shaft of the weapon." Summer explained pointed out sections of Ruby's scythe where the rifle barrel would be and the possible locations for the trigger and magazine.

She was happy to see Ruby's eyes light up, it was the same look she had when Yang had shown her the prototype of her weapon that Tai and Raven had helped her make. While it was completely different to the shotgun gauntlets Yang had made Summer knew that Eli would be able to help Ruby make the scythe along with some help from Qrow.

Leaving Ruby to continue her practice with Qrow she went inside and headed straight for Eli who was in his study, looking over some notes on forging techniques for scythes.

Wrapping her arms around his waist she heard him groan in delight at her touch, "Long time no see." she said resting her head on his shoulder, "I must admit while I'm happy you're a full-time teacher at Beacon I do miss you so much.".

"Feel the same way. Especially after what Glynda told me…could do with some time off." Eli sighed sounding rather run down.

"What happened?" Summer asked hugging him tighter and she was shocked when he told her what some members of the council were accusing him of. "That is disgusting. Why would they say such things, you have a spotless record as a teacher." then she thought of something, "It's because you're a Faunus isn't it?".

"Yeah…Glynda guessed as much. Clearly, some people on the council still don't like the idea of Faunus having equal rights." Eli said but did not sound angry, just disappointed, "I always thought that the Vale Council were more open minded than that.".

"Maybe they will change their members to those who actually want unity rather than division." Summer said hopefully, it was sad for her to think that even after being married to Eli for so long there were people who said their relationship was taboo. But thankfully they were becoming less and less.

"Summer…Am I really worth it? I'm spending more and more time away from you and the kids…" Eli did not get to finish as Summer clamped her hand over his mouth after spinning him around to face her.

"Don't you ever say that again! I married you, Eli, because I love you! And not one narrow-minded bigot or a horde of them is going to take that away from me!" she wrapped her arms around him and held him as tight as possible as if he was going to disappear right in front of her.

For the next hour, until Ruby and Qrow came in, Eli just stood there holding his wife and if he was honest, his anchor.

* * *

The next few days Eli spent mostly spending time with Summer and Luna as well as Ruby when she was not spending time with Qrow, practicing how to use her scythe. He wanted to show Summer how much he loved her and while she said to him that she knew how much he did, he still felt the need to stay close to her during his time off.

"Eli…you don't need to do this." Summer said trying to make it sound like she did not want it but her voice betrayed her. Her husband was currently giving her a foot rub and she was in danger of turning to mush under his firm but gentle hands.

"You say that but the fact your groaning with pleasure says otherwise. But if you really want me to stop I will…" he said with a grin as he stopped but she stopped him but latching her legs around him as best she could and pulling him back down.

"No…please." she almost begged but she was an incredibly strong willed woman and would not be beaten by her husband pleasuring her with his wonderful touch. No matter how great it felt.

"Eli…Are you planning to help Ruby today?" Summer asked hoping that she would not groan too loudly.

"That's the plan…I was going to surprise her after her practice and show her the basics to forging her own weapon. Ideally, I'd like to see if she wants to make her own weapon but I'll be happy to help her with it." he said as he worked his fingers between her toes, getting an interesting look from Summer as she tried not to giggle.

"Well, I was thinking…we could do it as a family. All four of us." Summer said before a giggle leaked out and she tried to resist squirming.

"That is a good idea…You do have a better idea of how to combine weapons, more than I do anyway. Guessing that you would know what be best to combine with a scythe." he asked and he got a nod from Summer as she gently pulled her feet away from him.

"Sorry…As much as I'd like to carry on with that it's really hard to concentrate with you doing that." she said sitting upright on her chair as Eli leaned forward to whisper in her ear that they could carry on later that night. Needless to say, the result was a red tinge to her cheeks.

When they told Ruby if they wanted to forge her a weapon as a family she jumped at the chance and they began planning out a basic design for it. Eli and Luna began to collect the needed materials they would need while Summer and Ruby would plan the design out.

It took several long days of working in the forge, and a major change to the design before finally finishing it. What they were looking at was a prototype for a sniper scythe that could shift into a compact form for easy carrying.

The form shift was Ruby's idea so she could carry it indoors easier, as well as taking the basic design from Qrow's weapon but with enough changes so that it was not a carbon copy.

But along with being a high impact sniper rifle which she could fire in its compact form, it changed between forms surprisingly smoothly, though Ruby said she would work on the gear changes herself once she worked out the improvements she could make.

While Summer and Eli understood her need to do the improvements herself, they offered their help if she needed it.

Eli had asked what she was going to name it but she could not decide on a name and decided that until she had arrived at the finished product she would not give it a name.

* * *

Eli watched with a chuckle as Neo paced back and forth in the empty auditorium, preparing herself to give her speech, but to say she was nervous was clearly an understatement.

"Neo, you are going to do fine. Don't worry yourself sick over this." Eli said trying to calm her down but almost flinched with the glare she gave him before she typed out a message on her scroll.

'I have to give a speech in one hour. And I can't talk.' she had got her point across by almost stabbing the keypad on her scroll with each letter she typed.

"Well if you lay off the death glare for a minute I'll tell you about that." Eli said reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a small black tube and handed it over.

She looked at it, confused as to what it was.

"Hold it up to your throat and push the button down. Then speak." he instructed, trying to keep the smirk to a minimum, but considering how much time, effort and research had gone into this, it was hard not to smirk at her reaction.

Doing what she was told Neo opened her mouth to speak. "Hello…" was the first thing she had said in years, and while it sounded a little raspy and robotic to a degree, it was without a doubt her voice.

"I-I can't believe it…" Neo said her voice breaking with joy as her eyes began to water, she latched onto Eli in a hug and cried over his shirt.

After comforting Neo until she calmed down Eli ruffled her hair, "Neo. You've got this. You can do it." nodding she held up her device.

"How can I ever repay you for this?" she asked, her eyes still red from where she had been crying.

"Be the best huntress you can be. And drop in every now and again to say hello." he asked and she nodded hugging him again. It was times like this that Eli was happy to be a teacher, though he could say it felt more like a friend than anything else.

* * *

Eli watched from the back of the auditorium with Qrow and Summer as Neo gave her speech, all three of them were smiling at Neo trying to get through her speech without crying.

It was a really heart-warming speech as she thanked everyone who stood by her, as she thanked Andrea along with her teachers who helped her.

As she finished her speech the auditorium erupted in applause as Neo gave a short bow and handed the stand over to Ozpin who began his own speech.

"So…did she agree to it?" Qrow asked Eli who nodded.

"Yup. I ran it by her and she said she would love to help out. Ozpin said he would give her some easy work, to begin with, because she has not got a team of her own, but at least with this, she can get more practical experience." Eli said happy that Ozpin had reached out with the offer in the first place.

"I was asking about the survival classes…" Qrow corrected getting a chuckle from Eli.

"She agreed to those as well. Light payment but she did show a lot of interest in it. Besides would be a lot easier for me to teach and look out for the students with someone else there. Can't keep taking other teachers away…or yourself for that matter." Eli said nudging Qrow in the side.

"Well… It was fun sometimes. Sleep outside most of the time during my longer travels anyway, so it wasn't too rough." Qrow said simply, taking a swig from his flask.

"You know…maybe you need to move in with Glynda while you're here." Eli said as he watched Qrow spit out his drink and cough up the rest, while Summer was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"What? I bet she has a really nice place. She is a rather classy woman after all…and your…well, you're you." Eli said with a surprisingly straight face, in reality, he was just teasing Qrow. But when he looked over to see the pink tinge on his face it dawned on him, and Summer almost squealed in delight.

"Oh, my…you… Are you actually living together?" Eli asked with a smile as Qrow slowly nodded, "Congratulations!" he said slapping him on the back.

"We were planning on telling everyone…but yeah." he finally admitted as Summer hugged him, "We've been living together for the last year now."

"Seriously though Qrow, congratulations. Who knows she might get you to finally shave." Eli said teasingly licking at Qrow's stubble.

"No chance. Glynda loves it." Qrow said with a smirk, "But thanks, Eli." It was at times like this that Qrow was glad he had met Eli all those years ago. They were both rough around the edges at times but all around good people.

Sadly the good atmosphere would be ruined by an avoidable tragedy in downtown Vale.

* * *

Alright, folks, next chapter is up. Sorry for the wait but there is a good reason for that, the next three chapters are pretty much done so should be able to put them up every week on time now. That and the Summer heat really overheats my laptop.

However, I would like to take a moment to discuss something…Don't like rude words then don't read this.

In a review, I was basically blindsided by a grammar elitist. And while they were correct about what I was doing wrong, there is a right way to write stuff and a wrong way, there is also an easy way to tell and remind me and a dickhead way to do it.

Can you all guess which way they used?

I have been writing fan fictions for a while and have gotten some crap over how I write. I'm not a perfectionist, I don't pretend to be.

The way I like to write is to make it easy and enjoyable for the reader to actually read it, without making it one giant block of writing. And while I don't follow every single rule in the grammar world, I do aim to make it as readable as possible.

If you are going to give someone crap over their writing style, don't be a dick about it. Doing a review in a positive manner, giving them tips and reminders will go much further than acting like a total knob jockey. Writing stories is a joy for many and talking down to people who maybe posting their first story ever is not a smart or nice thing to do. And I've seen people put off by overly harsh reviews for honest mistakes.

I've sadly seen this already happen a number of times, good writers who have written decent stuff, remove everything and shut down their accounts because they've been treated like crap by narrow-minded people who think they are gods gift to the grammar world.


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, this was a little later than I would have liked but at least it wasn't a huge gap like last time. But I will promise to try and get one chapter up per week. That and I have been really into some other fanfictions lately so...yeah.

And this does have a rather difficult and distressing scene, I have tried to keep it to the age rating as much as possible without changing it, which was a challenge while still having the impact of it remain.

* * *

Eli had woken up with that nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. It was the day after Neo's speech in front of graduating students and he was happy for her but he got a call from Ozpin asking to join him and Qrow in Vale.

Arriving at the transport terminal he found Ozpin addressing a number of Vale police officers. With Qrow leaning against a nearby pillar, he nodded to him and Eli asked what was going on.

"Turns out there was a White Fang rally planned, and this one is going to be a problem." Qrow sighed, already pulling out his flask, Eli smelling the whiskey from it as he opened it.

"Why?" Eli asked as Qrow handed him a leaflet, reading it out he saw that the rally was to be held outside a Schnee Dust company warehouse.

"Alright so why are the three of us heading there?" Eli asked sounding concerned about what could end up happening.

"Ozpin's gotten some intel that some of the more excitable protesters might try to start a fight…that and the SDC goons aren't exactly known for their gentle touch." Qrow explained and Eli had to agree.

"So we're basically here to make sure no one kicks off and starts a riot." he asked getting a nod from Qrow.

"More or less. But since we all have ties to Beacon, Ozpin reckons we can act as somewhat as a natural party and keep both sides from spilling blood. That and the VPD was very welcoming of the help." Qrow pointed to Eli's ears, "Those could go a long way to keeping this peaceful. The first Faunus teacher at Beacon, the White Fang will hear you out if things start getting out of hand.".

"But will they listen though?" Eli asked, hoping that they would but he did not want to have to ask the group to calm down if things heated up. From where he was standing he could hear the sounds of the protest gathering and heard from the officers around him that there were over two hundred Faunus and their supporters gathering. Numbers that he did not feel comfortable having around him with goons from the SDC, likely wanting to get into a scrap.

But something that Qrow had mentioned that they could not bring their weapons with them. Because they were huntsmen and had their aura's and semblances they were already a force to be reckoned with against regular civilians without their weapons. But if the situation made them take action then they would be limited to their bare hands.

"Eli I'm glad you could make it." Ozpin said walking over to them, "I have already made plans with the Vale police forces here that we will be making sure that both sides of the protest stay out of the way of each other.".

"So how much trouble are we expecting?" Eli asked expecting an honest answer from Ozpin and nothing sugar-coated.

"This is one of the largest White Fang rallies's in recent years, and while I have assurances from the rally organizers that it will be peaceful I cannot say the same for everyone protesting." he answered with a sigh, clearly not completely believing that all the protesters would be willing to be peaceful.

"Well, we might as well get on with it. Sooner it is done the better." Qrow said, heading past all of them and out of the terminal, "Think that would be best for everyone.".

Heading out with Ozpin, Eli was taken back by just how angry the protesters sounded, even though they were still a distance away he could just see the rear of the large group snaking around the corner. While they had VPD officers nearby just to make sure everything passed off smoothly on their end, some on both sides clearly looked like they did not want the other to be there.

Passing by the group Eli noticed that he was getting a number of stares from Faunus as he walked past them, clearly surprised at seeing a Faunus with the headmaster of Beacon.

Reaching the front of the protest he was surprised and shocked to see the three dozen SDC guards armed with fully automatic weapons and while not all were aiming their weapons at the protesters, it was still concerning that they would just open up if they moved closer.

"Qrow if you would please go and address the SDC guards and tell them to lower their weapons. All of them…" Ozpin said clearly but firmly, "The last thing we need with this is bloodshed.".

Chuckling Qrow made his way over to the guard captain who looked about as cheerful as anyone could be given the situation. But both men guessed that Qrow would not have much luck.

"Eli if you could assist me in talking to the White Fang leader." Ozpin asked as they walked over to the mountain of a man calling out protests against the Schnee warehouse about unfair pay for Faunus workers and horrid working conditions.

"Are you Ghira?" Ozpin asked getting the man's attention.

"I am…And you are Ozpin of Beacon Academy. And who is this?" Ghira asked looking at Eli just as his ear's twitched, "A Faunus guide?".

"I'm a teacher big guy. Eli Frost, professor of wilderness survival and Human/ Faunus relations." Eli said introducing himself as politely as he could given the situation.

Ghira looked him over, measuring him up and looking into his eyes as if to judge his character.

"You're knowledgeable about Human and Faunus relations then?" Ghira asked, "How did you learn such a unique topic? Because in this day and age I rarely see our two races getting along."

Eli just shook his head, slightly let down that people still could not see beyond what was in front of them.

"I was on a mixed team during my time at Beacon. They were akin to a family to me. Not to mention some of my closest friends are humans, people I can trust. But I would be wrong to simply dismiss the good in people, considering my wife is human and someone who has stayed with me during my darkest times." Eli explained, trying to judge Ghira's take on his little speech.

"And what happened to your team? Where are they today?" he asked gesturing around him, "Shouldn't they be here as well?" there were a few agreements from behind him.

"Dead…Killed by Grimm. Our only enemy." Eli said firmly, now knowing why Ozpin brought him with him today. He thought back to one of his first meetings with Ozpin before he was offered the position as a teacher. He was still firmly in his position that they both should be focusing on Grimm rather than finding new ways to hate each other.

"Well, I am sorry for your loss…But you must understand why we are here. We are aware that there are humans who treat us as equals but it is the Schnee Dust Company that is the driving force behind our protests. Their continuing practice of their mistreatment of Faunus workers must come to an end!" Ghira said, earning a cheer from the gathered protestors.

"But is it worth bloodshed?" Eli asked earning a confused look from Ghira.

"What do you mean? We are a peaceful protest group. We have no interest in violence!" he growled, trying to keep himself calm at the accusation that they were looking for violence.

"Really? Because on the way here I could smell fire dust in a large enough quantity for use in firebombs. You may want a peaceful protest but others clearly aren't on the same page as you." Eli said tapping his nose.

Ghira looked like someone had just smacked him in the face, turning to his fellow protesters he ordered that everyone carrying a bag would be searched by himself and if any weapons were found he would hand them over to the VPD.

Sure enough after searching through the bags of three younger Faunus, he found several crude firebombs, designed to explode on contact. To say he was angry would be an understatement, with his strength he dragged the three over to the nearest group of officers and handed them over. Turning back to the protesters he demanded that the protest passes off peacefully.

However, Eli barely had time to register Qrow shouting to him before gunfire erupted. Grabbing Ozpin and Ghira he tossed them out of harms way behind a parked truck. All he could hear were screams and gunfire before it finally faded into whimpers of pain of those who were injured and those who were barely holding onto life.

Stepping out from behind the truck he saw Qrow wrapping his hands around the guard captain's neck, screaming at him that children were in the crowds, innocent people, that there was no reason for him to shoot.

"They were clearly becoming aggressive." was the reason Eli heard and it was the weakest most disgusting attempt to explain himself possible. Qrow punched the man out in one punch and dropped him to the ground.

"Ozpin…" Eli started to say but the man had already beaten him to it.

"Call all hospitals in the area and tell them to expect wounded. Any overflow can be transported to Beacon infirmary." Ozpin ordered in a firm voice, "The VPD will commandeer any spare transports to assist in transporting the wounded!".

"Move it!" Eli growled at the nearest batch of officers who had rushed towards them when the shooting started, "You heard the man!".

"Qrow! Help where you can!" Eli shouted as he began checking through the wounded still laying on the ground, some with bullet wounds while some had been injured in the pushing crowds that followed the gunfire.

* * *

What had started as a peaceful protest had spiraled out of control and really there was only one group that would be the focus of the blame. The Schnee Dust Company.

Eli looked up from his hands as the last person left the street, already the street had been closed off to the public along with the next few blocks by the police. He had spent the last three hours helping to carry the wounded to any transport nearby, his hands, chest, and legs were covered in blood. Blood of innocent people.

"Eli…come on. There isn't anything else left for us to do here." Qrow said holding his hand out to pull Eli up off the floor.

"How many Qrow? How many people died?" Eli asked in a tired tone, "How many lives lost because of them." he said pointing to the symbol on the warehouse.

"It might not be what you want to hear Eli but it could have been a lot worse. If those firebombs had been thrown, what do you think would have happened?" he asked deciding to take a seat next to Eli. "People died…but more were saved because of what we did, together. Everyone pulled together to help the wounded and comfort the dying.".

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place Qrow. And what's going to happen? Nothing. The Schnee's will just pay out to sweep it under the rug or twist the media to fit their twisted vision of what happened." Eli just let out a tired sigh, part of him wishing that what had happened was just some bad dream.

"They won't Eli. No amount of money they throw around will make this disappear." Qrow promised, it was rare for Eli to hear the man so serious and briefly wondered if Qrow had something planned.

"Excuse me…may I speak to you?" both men looked up and saw a young woman with whitish silver hair and amber eyes, "My name is Lisa Lavender and I was hoping to speak with someone about what happened here today." Eli just growled as Qrow stood up.

"Look, Lisa, was it? Three hours ago innocent people were gunned down, now is not the time for you to hunt for a scoop." he said pointing in the direction that the young reporter should be going.

"I'm not looking for a scoop, I'm looking for the truth. This was meant to be a peaceful protest but all I have heard are reports of gunfire. With the warehouse guards being the only ones armed it makes for rather disturbing reading." Lisa stated, getting a scoff from Eli.

"Those were not guards…they were killers plain and simple. After we arrived you had guards who were pointing their guns at the protesters, just waiting to open fire. The head of the protest had even called for their bags to be searched to avoid trouble, handed over three young men to the police for having weapons." Eli said avoiding saying what weapons they were just in case it was twisted out of context.

"I see…Well, I don't think I'll bother you anymore…I'm sorry for what happened." Lisa said lowering her scroll where she was taking notes.

"If you are…make sure that the truth comes out." Qrow said, "Don't let the Schnee's whitewash it.".

Nodding Lisa thanked them once more for their time and moved on.

"Come on Eli, let's go." Qrow pulled Eli to his feet and headed back to Beacon, both men in need of cleaning themselves up.

* * *

As expected over the next few days the Schnee Dust Company were contacted for comments on the massacre and it was said that the protesters had turned violent and the warehouse guards had to open fire. However, this was quickly brought into question when footage of the guards opening fire was leaked to the media and the SDC quickly went onto damage control, not that it would do any good after everything they have done.

But while the Schnee name had been dragged through the mud by what had happened they did whatever they could to distance themselves from the incident, from firing staff to making evidence disappear. But Eli and Qrow knew that because of their position as the largest supplier of refined Dust in Remnant, honestly gave them some measure of immunity.

And it made Eli sick to his stomach.

* * *

Summer looked into their bedroom, seeing Eli just staring at the ceiling worried her immensely. He had barely said anything since returning from Vale after the protest shooting.

Ozpin had all but ordered Eli to return home for some time off, while he would cover the written aspects of his classes and wait until Eli returned to allow the survival classes to resume.

"Eli…? Dinner is almost ready." Summer said to him, but it felt like she was saying it more to herself than anything.

Upon returning he had said the bare minimum and was very quiet, it deeply worried her that Eli was slipping away.

"I'll be down in a minute." he answered which was almost joyous for her to hear.

"Eli…you know that you can talk to me…right?" Summer asked carefully almost sounding afraid that he would not answer her a second time.

Hearing him sigh Eli sat upright on the bed, "I know Summer…I just can't shake that image from my head…I mean I saw children laying on the ground with blood covering them…" he said with his voice shaking.

"All I can see now are Ruby and Luna…and it terrifies me." he admitted leaning into Summer as she sat down next to him.

"I know Eli…it means you care. We both know that we can't protect them forever but they will know that you love them dearly." Summer said really trying to make Eli feel better but after the events in Vale, how could she?

"I don't want to lose my girls to a Schnee's greed or narrow-minded view on the world. And I almost pity them…because they have just lit a fire that they will fail to control." Eli said getting to his feet and helping Summer off the bed.

"As long as you keep teaching the way you do Eli you can show people that they do not have to be so closed minded about things. If they are like that then they are missing out on something wonderful." Summer said nuzzling Eli's neck, getting a small laugh from him.

"It's the ears isn't it?" he asked getting a kiss on the cheek as they headed downstairs, Summer was happy that Eli was not going to let this haunt him, while it would take time to move forward she was happy that she had her husband's smile back.

* * *

It took a few days after Eli returned to Beacon before the memorial was held for those who died, both Ozpin and Eli had attended while Qrow was looking into something for the headmaster.

He did not see Ghira there which worried him but someone had told him that he had stepped down as leader of the White Fang, the protest had meant to be his last attempt to keep the White Fang as a peaceful group that made a difference but now he was disheartened by what had happened and returned to Menagerie.

So now the White Fang was open to influence from the more radical and extremist elements of the group.

Of course, this led to Eli putting forward a suggestion to Ozpin to have deeper background checks on students coming in to avoid any chance of having dangerous minded individuals attending Beacon. And surprisingly Ozpin agreed.

Which for Eli was somewhat of a relief, the last thing anyone wanted was to have Beacon's facilities misused.

"So how are we going to do this?" Eli asked his assistant who smiled before gesturing to the large fire in front of them.

Neo silently giggled and clicked her fingers, the fire roaring to life as she smiled at the gathered class around them, she certainly enjoyed the putting show on for the class.

Since graduating, Neo had started to grow her hair out and had left herself wearing her black pants with white boots and white jacket with a corset. Somehow it suited her, with all those colors it certainly made her stand out.

"Ah thank you, my wonderful assistant." Eli chuckled as he turned to the class, "For the duration of your time at Beacon, Neo here will be my assistant for your survival classes. And I would recommend that you treat her with respect." he warned for those in the class who might be thinking of making trouble.

One student raised her hand nervously, clearly feeling uncomfortable about asking what she had on her mind.

"Why has she been quiet the whole class?" she asked her voice showing she did not mean any offense.

"Neo is a mute…but that certainly has not diminished her skill as a huntress. Proud to say she was my best student, and I do owe her my life." Eli said as he ruffled Neo's hair, chuckling as she tried to worm out of it.

"Though I will tell that story once we've eaten. Neo, are you alright with that?" Eli asked getting a nod from the ice cream loving huntress.

"Well, hopefully, we won't have a Nevermore attack like we had last time." Eli said as Neo typed something out, while she still used her voice machine from time to time she was still getting used to it, sometimes she just felt better writing things out on her scroll.

Of course, Eli's eye twitched when she showed him the message, ' _Is that the one where Summer saved you_?' the large cheesy grin on her face just showed she was enjoying it.

"She did not save me, she assisted me in killing the Nevermore. It was a joint effort…" he said but he suddenly felt like he was defending himself, and he was happy to have a strong friendship with Neo.

' _Maybe you should tell her that_.' she typed pointing over his shoulder to where he saw Summer approaching, and it was the look on her face that told it all. Something had happened.

* * *

"He did what!?" Eli screamed through the scroll at his brother Fenric, who looked like a younger and tidier version of Eli but with a set of rectangular framed glasses, that gave him an intelligent look.

"As I said he sent me a message saying that he has joined the White Fang. Trust me when I say that mothers reply was far more… colorful than yours was." Fenric said with a sigh.

"And it should be! Lucas doesn't know what he's doing! I can't believe he would do this, our mother always told us to stay away from those groups because of what could happen. She did not want us getting hurt, or worse." Eli stressed at his brother away from the camp, he did not want the whole student body to know this about his family life.

"That is why I am returning to Vale. I think it would be best for her we reminded her that we are always going to be thankful for what she taught us." Fenric said getting a sigh from his older brother.

"You can drop the sage act. Makes you sound like an old man." his watched as his brother narrowed his eyes and push his glasses up his nose.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately brother?" he said with a small smile, "But once I return we do need to try and get in touch with Lucas…try and talk him to come back home.".

"Yeah…as much as he messed up I don't want to visit him in Vale prison. I'll drag him back by his damn ears if I have too." Eli promised as his brother told him that he would call again once he arrived back in Vale.

Returning back to the camp he filled Summer in on what was happening, she stayed for another hour but then headed back home.

Of course, many students asked who she was but had the same response when told that she was his wife. They then asked what had happened and if they would have to return to Beacon. But he merely said that his younger brother had done something incredibly stupid. Which was not far from the truth.

* * *

For those who maybe wondering Neo is pretty much wearing her usual outfit in the last part there. But here is hoping Neo makes a return in series five when it comes out. Because for someone who doesn't speak she really is a rather stand out character. And honestly, think she wasn't in it enough.


	16. Chapter 16

Alright...I said once a week and that went right down the toilet. To say I've been stressed out is an understatement. Work has been...difficult and my laptop decided to take a few days off.  
So yeah been playing catch-up for the last two weeks. But saying that there is only one more chapter after this one and I have made decent progress with the story which follows this one so have enough to make a good start. No idea on an actual name though.

* * *

Raven sighed as Ruby stared her down, what was making it worse was Luna on the other side of the sofa.

Sadly they had been doing this for almost fifteen minutes and all because of one reason. They wanted to have a closer look are her weapon, something that Summer would kill her for if she did.

"Please…." Ruby said, putting on the power of her cute eyes, something that very few could resist.

"No. Ruby, Summer would kill me. And besides don't you have Crescent Rose?" Raven asked casting a wary eye at Ruby.

"Yes…but yours is still cool. Not as cool as my sweetheart but it's still cool." Ruby said as Luna began to whimper, widening her eyes and Raven began to feel her heart melt.

"Luna! Told you not to that young lady. It's a dangerous weapon that should not be used." Eli said walking in and picking up his daughter and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Raven. Hope they aren't giving you trouble." he said as Ruby and Luna jumped down and ran out of the living room.

"No…but they are getting very persistent to see my weapon. It's getting harder and harder to say no." she said relaxing now that she could lower her guard without having Ruby and Luna giving her the eyes.

"You know Summer wouldn't mind letting you show them how it worked." Eli said, "Ruby would love to see that thing.".

"I know but with Yang going to Signal for her last year soon, it's just making me wonder what would have happened if I hadn't come back…" Raven admitted and clearly, it had been on her mind for a while.

"Summer wouldn't have turned up at my doorstep in the middle of the night and we wouldn't have gotten married. Hell, I might still be having nightmares and drinking heavily." Eli answered making Raven look at him with surprise.

"You drank?" she asked clearly not expecting the information.

"Half the time it was the only way I could find to sleep more than four hours without waking up screaming halfway through the night." he admitted, he had no problems discussing this with Raven as he had already spoken to Summer about it years ago.

"I'm sorry Eli…I didn't know it was so bad for you back then. I must have sounded like a complete bitch." Raven said and was not surprised when Eli nodded, "Guess I deserved that.".

"You were…back then. But think about it from my point Raven, I was actually jealous of you in a way. You could wake up in the morning and go visit your team whenever you wanted, while I would have to go to the memorial hall at Beacon." Eli said looking out the window, "But I think I've made my piece with it…I know they wouldn't want me to dwell on it.".

"What about this man you remember seeing what will you do if you ever find him?" Raven asked.

"Him? I'll skin him alive. I've moved on from the death of my team, doesn't mean I'll ever think of forgiving that sack of skin." Eli said calmly and it was surprising for Raven to hear him say something so extreme, so calmly.

"Well…if you ever need someone to watch your back…just ask." Raven said, trying to maintain some air of toughness like she always did but it just really did not come through like that.

"Thanks…but pretty sure there is a long line for that…but let me just say that if we ever find this guy, he's mine. No one else touches him." Raven nodded, saying that if their roles had been reversed that she would ask the same thing.

* * *

Summer watched carefully as Ruby and Eli practised their dodging against each other while trading strikes, while they did not have much force behind them it was still quick enough to make the other dodge.

She noted how Ruby really did make use of her speed and natural agility against Eli's skill and experience with his weapons. And Eli, she noted, was mainly on the defensive.

She chuckled as she watched Ruby spin her scythe quickly round in a circle before stopping suddenly and using the shaft of her scythe, tried to deflect the strike coming in from Eli's pole arm.

"How's Ruby getting along with her training?" Tai asked sitting down next to her.

"She's doing amazing. She's actually had Eli on the defensive for the last three minutes…I think she would be doing better if we had allowed her to use her sniper rifle. But Eli and I both agreed that this close to the house would not be a good idea." she chuckled as Ruby flicked Crescent Rose around and used the curve of the blade to try and trap Eli's in a lock.

"She's doing exceedingly well. You two have done a great job, she'll be going past everyone at Signal in no time." Tai chuckled as Summer looked at him.

"Tai…don't…Yang's told me about the bullying." she said, "She's being bullied for having a Luna as a sister.".

Tai looked dejected, "I've tried to keep ahead of it but I can't be looking all the time Summer. Ruby is trying not to let it get to her but she still has Yang backing her up. So she isn't alone at least.".

"Tai…Luna starts at Signal next year, Yang leaves at the end of the next school year and its likely that Luna won't be in the same classes as Ruby. I have every right to worry that my daughter is going to be bullied for being a Faunus." Summer said looking at Tai, she could not do much as she was not a teacher at Signal. And they would not take it seriously.

"I can bring it forward to the headmaster directly at that is it I'm afraid. We don't have eyes everywhere, so stuff like that, it does slip through from time to time." Tai tried to reassure her but was not going to lie to her about the situation at Signal. While it was a school that accepted both humans and Faunus it sadly managed to let bullies into the school.

"But maybe I can sort that out…do you think Eli would be up for giving a little speech at Signal? He might do some good in stopping any more bullying, I mean he certainly has a way with words and let's face it he can be quite intimidating when he wants to be." Tai admitted.

He explained that when he first went to try and talk to Summer after she left and Eli answered the door holding a sleeping Ruby he was genuinely scared that he was going to kill just by glaring at him.

"It might be worth showing the younger generation that we can work together…I just hope it works." she said as Ruby tried to end the fight with Eli only for him to foresee it and grab the shaft of the scythe with his spare hand.

"Nice try Ruby. But it was obvious you were trying to finish it…good swing though." Eli said shaking his hand to get some measure of feeling back into it.

"It was pretty good wasn't it?" she said returning her scythe back to its portable form and placed it on her back, "But how did I do?".

"Well considering you had me on the back foot most of the fight, I'd say you did extremely well. I think if we'd allowed you to use your sniper rifle it would certainly have made it very difficult for me." Eli admitted, ruffling Ruby's hair as he turned and saw Tai.

"Hey Tai what brings you out here?" Eli asked wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Just running something past Summer. Do you think Ozpin can spare you for an afternoon? I'd like to see if the headmaster at Signal will be open to you giving a speech?" he explained as Eli just looked at him, studying him.

"Let me guess anti-faunus problems?" he said surprising Tai, "And before you ask how I knew, when isn't there a Faunus problem." sighing he agreed.

"Sorry Eli, but there have been problems at Signal with regards to anti-faunus…situations. Hopefully, you can silence those for good." Summer said, trying to avoid saying that Ruby had been bullied for Luna being her sister. If Eli found out he would raise hell at Signal.

"Don't see why not. Just don't expect a moving speech with the glamour of something like Ozpin does." pulling out his scroll he sent a quick message to Ozpin asking if it was possible when a date was sorted out. It did not take long for the man to reply saying that he would speak with the headmaster at Signal.

"Well…should have seen that coming…he's going to speak with the headmaster and get it sorted out." he said putting his scroll away.

"Though I would like to know the names of the morons that have been bullying Ruby." Eli said calmly as he looked at Tai.

"What?…" Tai started to say but was stopped by Eli holding his hand up.

"Yang comes back angry more often now. Ruby's eyes are still faintly red from where she has been crying. You think I wouldn't notice? Come on you two, it's not hard to miss the small things." he explained, "Yang ranting doesn't help the matter either.".

Summer gently put her hands on Eli's shoulder, looking into his eyes, "Please don't do anything rash, Eli. We can deal with it without terrifying the students.".

"But…" he did not get to finish as Summer put her finger on his lips.

"No buts mister. You're going to behave or else…" Summer leant in and whispered the rest into his ear and Tai had to watch him briefly smirk.

"You drive a hard deal Summer. Fine I'll behave." he said heading back towards the house, "I'm going to take a shower!" he called back.

* * *

Yang ran the brush through her hair again, with much more force than was required. To say she was angry was an understatement.

Idiots. That's what Yang could call them because anyone who bullies her little sister gets everything they deserve and then some. But not everything they said was focused on Ruby.

They had called Luna a mongrel and Summer was called a whore along with some other things that just added to her building rage the more she thought about it.

Finally finishing brushing her hair, though while a chore was worth it, she headed into the garage where her punching bag was set up and just went to town on it. Soon the bag was a crumpled mess as she continued laying into it.

"You know…that bag hasn't done anything to you." Raven said watching as her daughter became close to turning the bag into a broken mess.

"Can't talk mom…busy." Yang said before delivering a powerful haymaker into the punching bag.

"Well, I'll do the talking then…You know Eli cares about Luna and Ruby as much as you do. Don't you?" Raven said sitting down on a tabletop as she folded her arms, watching her daughter fight.

"Really? Because I seem to be the only one looking out for them!" Yang spat steadying the bag for a moment before throwing a powerful right hook that knocked it off its mounting.

"Yang…you realise this is Eli you're talking about right? The man who would trudge through hordes of Grimm just to get Luna and Ruby their favourite cookies." Raven said, trying her hardest to sound serious but the fact is that Eli would actually go to extreme lengths to spoil his children sometimes. Thankfully it was never in excessive amounts.

"Then why hasn't he stepped in? If he cares so much why doesn't he do anything?" Yang hissed as Raven noticed her daughter's blood red eyes and she could not help but groan in frustration.

"Have we not taught you anything? Never take things at face value Yang. Follow me…I want to show you something." dragging her away from the punching bag she led her to the rear of the house where they watched Eli sitting under a tree with Luna curled up next to him.

They could not hear what was being said but it was clear to them both that Luna was upset and Eli was talking to her.

"Luna is bullied for being a Faunus and also being a sister to Ruby. Eli knows more about hatred towards Faunus then any of us put together. He knows that making a big deal out of it will only upset Luna more and possibly make things worse, so he's trying to teach her how to deal with it." Raven explained.

"You heard about the massacre in Vale? Eli is more determined than ever to make sure nothing like that happens again, even when he admitted that it's not going to easy and more innocent people will get hurt. There were children at the rally Yang, and all he saw were Ruby and Luna…" Raven was not scolding Yang by any means, she just wanted to make sure she got the message.

Raven watched Yang's eyes turn back to their normal colour which she was thankful for.

"Guess I didn't think of it like that, did I?" she admitted looking more than a little downcast because of her actions.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Yang, you care about your sisters. Just means your being a good sister. But next time if you can avoid punching people that would be great. Summer can only keep Eli under control for so long, even if she does have a lot of things she can use to wrap him round her little finger." Raven explained as they continued to watch Eli and Luna from a distance.

"You know something though…he is right…" Yang said looking at the two, "The ears do make them look cute." Raven stifled a laugh when she saw Eli's ear flick.

* * *

Eli was not expecting to go to Signal so soon but he did not complain. As soon as he arrived at the school he could already hear the whispers behind his back, though because of his hearing they might as well be saying it to his face.

"Well, its like Beacon all over again…" he mused to himself as he followed Tai through the grounds towards the main hall where he would be giving his little speech on equality in a school environment.

"Don't be like that Eli. Beacon wasn't that bad when you were there." Tai said but watched as Eli gave him a look.

"Bare in mind my first year was pretty much bringing my team together and avoiding fights with people who though I didn't belong there. Though we showed them." he though back to a training session with one of the professors, the man was known as a strong huntsman but not much was expected of a first year.

But using his semblance at the right moment he was able to avoid the powerful axe strikes, though he still lost the sparring match he pushed the professor's aura almost down to red.

"I remember hearing about that after I arrived. To be honest, I was sceptical but I saw your fight against Qrow and I started believing. Why did you fight Qrow anyway? He's never told me why." Tai asked and it made Eli smirk.

"He was fighting me because I wanted to date Summer and he put on the tough guy act. Trying to impress the ladies…or in this case, Glynda. I don't know how I didn't see that from the beginning." he said as they arrived at the main hall.

There were students already filing into the hall and taking their places as they took their place on the main stage. He was meant to give his speech in five minutes and it was going to hopefully going to go well.

Once everyone was in and sat down, Tai took to the stage first.

"Alright everyone settle down. This assembly has been called due to a number of incidents over the last few weeks." he took a moment to let the words sink in before he continued, "I shouldn't have to remind you that Signal has a zero tolerance stance on bullying. Needless to say, this clearly hasn't been in your minds due to a number of anti-faunus incidents that have come across my desk alone, it's clear that some clarity is needed.".

"With us today is professor Eli Frost of Beacon academy." on cue Eli walked over to the microphone, clearly noting that there were some whispers in the crowd of students.

"Hello, students, as Mr. Xiao Long mentioned I am Eli Frost, Professor of Human/ Faunus relations and wilderness survival. And yes before you state the painfully obvious I am a Faunus." Eli said. While he promised Summer he would not do anything to scare the students he did not say anything about being a smart-arse.

"I was invited here today to talk about the hatred Faunus face on an almost daily basis. Even after I became a professor at Beacon I was targeted by students who thought they were above a Faunus teaching them how to survive." he took a moment to clear his throat, "They soon discovered how wrong they were.".

Using his scroll he brought up a picture on the main screen of one of his survival classes, with Neo with a big cheesy grin tending to the fire.

"That is Neo. One of my best students, a good friend and my teaching assistant for the survival class. And she is human…I know a Human and Faunus working together who would have thought it?" he said getting a few chuckles from the students who liked the sarcasm.

"The trust I have in Neo began when we talked with each other, actually talking about a situation rather than dropping insults every moment we had a disagreement. From there I very quickly learnt that I could trust her with my life. Because she saved it…" flicking the picture to one of him recovering from the bullhead crash.

"We were attacked by a Nevermore and while I was wounded in the crash and in no condition to fight she had just a couple of cuts and bruises. She held off countless Grimm until rescue arrived." the next picture he showed was of him and Qrow enjoying a beer together, it was a special occasion as he rarely drank anymore.

"You may recognise this trouble maker. Professor Qrow, though I'm not a hundred percent sure if he still teaches here. The only man to beat me to a draw." Eli chuckled as he went to an old picture of his team.

"My team…two Humans and two Faunus. The nicest people you would ever meet…and almost family." clicking the next picture it was one of Beacon, "You aspire to be the best huntsmen and huntresses you can be…but as I said to professor Ozpin. We will not last if we cannot work together, our enemies are not each other but Grimm. Something people seem to forget.".

The next picture was a stock image of various Grimm, "People seem to forget we are being strangled by the Grimm. We can barely expand beyond the cities of the four kingdoms and let me ask if you are content with that!?" he asked earning silence from the crowd.

"The Grimm have taken much from people over the generations and your happy to fight among each other while they swarm all over Remnant. If you are then your not fit to come to Beacon, let alone stay at Signal." a silence crept over the main hall as Eli turned to leave.

It was different to what he had wanted to say but it was still a topic that got him riled up. Hopefully, they would take his words seriously and actually learn how to get along with each other.

After the assembly he was taken off to one side by Tai, of course, he asked if it was really necessary to be that straightforward with them like that.

Eli explained that they could not hold their hand while in the field, so the sooner they learnt how to work together, the better. Eli knew that Tai was aware of his feelings on the subject of anti-faunus rhetoric going around and knew how strongly he felt about it, so it was expected that Eli would make such a strong statement.

However, it was the next day that the real results came through.

"I don't believe it…I could have sworn that was going to go badly." Tai admitted as he chatted with Eli over a scroll call.

"Must admit I thought the same thing but a lot of people clearly thought that me being so straight forward was a good thing." he chuckled as he looked through the message posts on Signal forums.

"I don't think the headmaster was so happy with it but judging by the positive response I don't think that it will cause much trouble." Tai said with a small smile, glad that it was not going to be causing little if any problems for Eli in the future.

* * *

Reminder, last chapter after this one.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright everyone, here we go. The last chapter of A Wolf Among the Roses. From here I'll be working on the next story which will start from the first episode of the series and go from there. It will be different from the series because obviously Summer is still alive, Glynda is pretty much Ruby's godmother and has grown up around Faunus.

Now I do have pairings in mind, but I will say this straight up, it isn't whiterose. So Weiss and Ruby fans, though. I like a bit of variety and it seems that every story I see nowadays is Ruby paired with Weiss. I'm not bashing it or anything but I like to see different pairings.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell go at six in the morning was the last thing that Eli had wanted to hear but after unwrapping himself from Summer he headed downstairs in just a pair of shorts. Somewhat thankful that the girls had their door closed so they would not overreact at seeing their father walking around in nothing but shorts. No doubt they would say they were scarred for life.

"Do you realise the…time." Eli started to say once he saw who was on the other side, "You realise you were meant to call right?".

"I apologise but my scroll ran out of power." Fenric said greeting his brother, getting a shake of the head.

"Drop the formal tone Fen." Eli said giving his little brother a big hug, "You've gotten so tall now, I remember when you were little and I had to change your diaper all the time." he teased, getting an irritated groan from Fenric.

"Eli…please do not do that. I got enough of that from our mother…" Fenric pleaded as Eli lifted him up off his feet slightly.

Neither brother would admit to it but they both knew that Eli was the stronger brother.

"Come on in Fenric. Let's get you inside, I take it then that you have been back home?" he asked as he closed the door behind Fenric.

"Yes…needless to say she did not want me to leave. But I said that I promised that I would talk to you in person before returning." he explained as Eli began to make a morning coffee for both of them.

"So…have you heard anything?" Eli asked.

"Nothing. I've tried reaching out to multiple people and even to the joint council of the white fang. We both know that not all of their groups are tying into the Vale branch. Many still believe in peaceful protests." Fenric sighed, "But all I'm getting back is silence.".

"Well, I don't know what else to do. We don't know where he is or what he might be getting involved in. You heard about what happened in Vale right? The SDC warehouse?" Eli asked getting a nod from his brother.

"And nothing came from it either did it?" both brothers agreed that something should have happened, even if it was just the guard captain being locked up or even fired would have been better then nothing happening.

"Eli? Who's there?" Summer called down as she descended the stairs in a black silk robe, but smiled when she saw Fenric, "Hello Fenric, it's so good to see you." she said giving him a friendly hug.

"It's nice to see you too Summer. Sorry if we woke you?" Fenric apologised but just got a weird look from his brother.

"What do you mean we? You knocked on the door at six in the morning." Eli joked as he handed his brother a coffee as Summer kissed him on the cheek as she went about making a cup of green tea.

Eli and Fenric continued to discuss what they knew about Lucas possible location but given the current situation, there was not much to talk about. Until they knew where he was they could not figure out a plan to reach him, let alone get him away from the White Fang.

"Sorry Summer, this isn't really a morning conversation is it?" Eli said with a groan as he and his brother got nowhere fast.

"It's fine. You are worried about your brother, I'd be more worried about you if you weren't concerned about him." Summer said before sipping her tea, "But…you said he was last seen in Vacuo? Ask Raven when she wakes up as she has a few old friends in that area. They might be able to help.".

"Why didn't she say anything sooner?" Eli wondered as Summer looked off to the side.

"She…they aren't exactly…legal friends, I guess you could say." Summer said clearly trying not to judge them but at the same time trying not to call them outright criminals.

"…her year away…right. Guess she wouldn't be in a rush to bring that up. She's been trying to make up for it since…" Eli realised as Summer nodded, "Okay I'll ask her once she's up and about. Hopefully, she might have more luck than us so far.".

"Uncle Fenric!" Luna cheered as she launched herself at her uncle like a cannonball. Almost taking him off the stool he was sitting on.

"Hello, Luna." Fenric greeted, ruffling her hair as she tried to hug him, he was surprised at how much she had grown since he last saw her in person, "Eli…you have a great family here. Don't loose sight of that.".

* * *

After talking with Raven about her contacts in Vacuo Eli walked his brother back to the Patch transport terminal, everyone was a little sad that he could not stay for longer but he promised he would be around more often.

He would enjoy having his siblings around more often but he wished that it was not because of Lucas basically going off the grid.

Heading back home he ran into Raven who was waiting for him on the path leading to their home.

"I've sent my friends a message. It may take a while but they should be able to reach out to the White Fang in the area without causing too much hassle. It may not be able to help but they said that the White Fang hasn't been acting out yet. But as to be expected there are those who are angry and what to do something." Raven explained.

"Thanks for this Raven. Andrea won't say anything but I know she's really worried. She's angry, but she worried more." Eli watched as she pulled out her scroll, hearing it go off.

"There goes one…he said that the White Fang contacts he has have gone quiet. They aren't talking to anyone. My guess is they could be deciding what to do." Eli sighed at the new information, things were getting worse at this rate.

"Great, we could be looking at another civil war brewing." Eli hoped he was wrong of course but with recent events, it was not an impossibility.

"Don't say that. We already know that not every White Fang group is demanding retaliation, in fact, some are still calling for peaceful protests." Raven explained which was good to hear but until there were more peaceful reactions he was not going to get his hopes up.

* * *

The next several weeks were spent with Eli looking through news reports at White Fang activity. While Raven had been right earlier he was still seeing violent bursts from White Fang activists, shops being wrecked and a couple of fires but that was it for the moment.

Regardless of what appeared on the news, he could tell things were going to get worse before they got better.

"Eli you know it's not doing you any favors looking at that every day." Summer said walking into the living room, it was his last day before returning to Beacon and he was looking so depressed.

"I know…but everything good people have done to push equality forwards is being threatened by these fools. They don't even care if people get hurt. It's like all they care about is the attention." he said turning the television off.

Summer sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder, it was a simple gesture but the effect was instant. Eli wrapped an arm around her and relaxed, something she had been trying to get him to do for the last few days, it was not healthy to be fixated on things that were really just outside his control.

While being worried for his brother was justified until they knew where he was there was no point in stressing himself out by focusing on every White Fang report in the news.

"You really know me too well don't you?" Eli said cuddling up to Summer who hummed as an answer.

"You still have some secrets, I know that. It's alright to have some secrets Eli, but they shouldn't hurt those around you." Summer said and Eli knew what she meant. Her Silver Eyes.

"Summer…because of those…be honest is anyone going to be coming after you because of it?" Eli asked softly.

"Maybe…not much is known about us, Eli. Except we have a lot of power to fight the Grimm. Though if we are being hunted there is a possibility that there are more of us out there but are just in hiding." Summer explained clearly sounding like she wanted to know more.

"And Ozpin doesn't know anything else?" Eli asked knowing the man had more secrets to him then he clearly let on.

"No…he said the only two he was aware of were myself and Ruby." she admitted, and part of him guessed that she wished she was the only one so Ruby did not have to have a possible target on her.

"Well…whatever happens we're in this together. Some of the best hunters in Vale if not all of Remnant in this house, anyone tries anything they'll regret it." he promised as he got a message through on his scroll from Glynda.

 _Urgent. Get back to Beacon. ASAP_

"What's wrong?" Summer asked noticing Eli's expression change.

"Something's happening. I've got to get back to Beacon. Looks like there is an emergency." he said slipping out of Summer's comforting embrace and getting his stuff together.

"Once I know what's going on I'll let you know. Honestly, don't know when I'll be back so…" Eli said as he leaned down and kissed her, "I love you." he did not want to leave but if the message was urgent from Glynda of all people then it was important.

* * *

As usual, it took Eli about an hour or so to return to Beacon. Of course what he was expecting was not what he was going to get.  
"Ozpin…Glynda said it was urgent?" Eli asked walking into Ozpin's office. He saw Ozpin and Glynda as well as a military man from Atlas.

"Eli I'm glad you could make it, you must know I would not have called you here unless it was urgent. I know you would rather be spending time with your family right now." Ozpin said but Eli could see that the Altas man was not pleased to see Eli.

"Ozpin can this man be trusted?" he asked bluntly making both Glynda and Eli look at him.

"Well, I always thought trust was earned rather than demanding it. Besides didn't your mother tell you it was rude not to introduce yourself. Or is everyone in Atlas as rude as they seem towards Faunus?" Eli snapped back getting the man to narrow his eyes at him.

"Gentlemen I didn't call you here today to argue. We are here to try and solve a problem. Now can we continue?" Ozpin asked.

"Eli. Lt. General Ironwood here has been following your survival classes results and has a few…concerns." Ozpin said choosing his words carefully.

"It's the number of Faunus students who are joining the extremist groups that are concerning me. So far over a dozen of your students that have excelled at your class before turning their training to terrorist groups." Ironwood said pointing the blame solely on Eli.

Silence fell over the room as Eli slowly turned his gaze to the Lt. General.

"Excuse me? You want to say that again?" Eli said firmly, Glynda carefully moved into a position where if she needed she could use her semblance to keep the two from coming to blows.

"You ever stop and think that it's your lot over in Atlas that is the problem? You treat Faunus like slaves, the Schnee's are the worst by far but you really need to look in the damn mirror before you pass the blame onto everyone else." Eli spat completely fine with tossing the man down the elevator shaft or out a window, whatever was more convenient.

"I have taught hundreds of students over the years. Some have done better than others but that is the same in every school out there. While I do teach survival training I will remind you that I teach Human/ Faunus relations as well. I'll tell you what I told Ozpin when he interviewed me for this job." Eli said getting into Ironwood's face.

"Our enemy are the Grimm, not each other. You Atlas boneheads are the prime example of the failure to grasp that simple and very clear fact!" by this point Eli was breathing heavily having lost his temper.

"What we do in Atlas is certainly not any of your concern." Ironwood answered, calmly not taking Eli's clear bait to take a swing at him, if he did then Eli would have no reason to hold back.

"Then why are you here then? Has Ozpin filled you in on regards to the White Fang?" Eli asked folding his arms, "Ever since the change of leadership the Vale arm has become more aggressive but so far nothing that they can't come back from. That being said the other arms of the White Fang in the other kingdoms, even Atlas are still using only peaceful methods to protest.".

Glynda tried not the smile at the sudden smug smile that appeared on Eli's face. While she had no personal hatred towards James, it was always nice to see him proved wrong like this.

"I…That…Is this correct Ozpin?" he asked clearly not understanding the direction of the White Fang as a whole rather than a few possible rouge groups or individuals.

"It is James…Eli here is one of the most trustworthy people you will ever meet. And honestly, if I was stuck in the middle of a Grimm infested forest then I would feel at ease with him at my side." Ozpin said and it surprised Eli, he could not remember the last time he received such high praise from the man himself.

"While I agree we need to keep a closer eye on the White Fang, we cannot simply dismiss them as terrorists because of so few people trying to cause problems. So James please be cautious, labeling them terrorists could very well lead up to a repeat of what happened in Vale." Ozpin told the general, his usually stoic face now held a serious look to it.

Nodding silently Ironwood held out his hand to Eli, "I apologize for my words. I should have gathered more facts rather than jumping to conclusions. But you can understand the need to protect our homes." he said as Eli shook his hand after a moment.

"Just deal with the situation in a peaceful manner. Show the Faunus that Atlas can change and that it isn't just a mouthpiece for the Schnee's." Ironwood looked uncomfortable for a moment before nodding.

"Alright…there is something else isn't there? Something you were hoping to ask…" he said knowing that the talk of the White Fang was their urgent matter but at the same time he could tell there was something else they needed from him.

"Well…yes…but it maybe…an awkward meeting." Ozpin said, obvious that he was picking his words carefully.

Sighing Eli waved him to continue.

"There is a specialist within Atlas who shows great promise, she is incredibly talented and has received high marks across her tests…she is trained in survival techniques but having training in Vale would expand her skill set and it would act as a test to see if would be a suitable expansion to our survival training." Ironwood explained as Eli shook his head while laughing.

"So let me get this straight, you pretty much accuse me of training terrorists and now you want me to use that same training to give to your specialist? You haven't banged your head lately have you?".

"You can disagree if you'd like Eli, it's entirely your choice." Ozpin reminded him not wanting him to feel like he was being forced into it in any way.

"I'll do it. It'll be…interesting." he chuckled, "A Faunus telling an Atlas specialist what to do…it'll make my day. Who's the unlucky woman?" Ironwood and Ozpin looked at each other like they were waiting to deliver bad news.

"Her name is Winter…Winter Schnee." Ironwood finally said and Eli felt the joy just drain out of the room.

"A Schnee? In the Atlas military? What's wrong with her?" he asked, "Daddy not give her enough money?".

"I would recommend you don't bring that up in front of her…she and her father have a…strained relationship." the general explained, picking his words.

"Anyone would if they had the biggest…racist in the world as a father." Eli could have used a number of different words to describe the man but no doubt Glynda would use her semblance on him if he swore in front of her.

* * *

Eli had agreed to give Winter a five-day crash course in Patch. He would essentially keep an eye on her as she survived in the forests of Patch with the bare minimum that she could carry on her person. While she went about her training he would merely give her tips and advice on the local wildlife and plants so she did not end up falling ill.

The last thing he needed was Atlas accusing him of trying to poison her because he was a Faunus.

"Professor Frost?" turning round he saw a tall slender woman with long white hair, white coat and pretty much white everything apart from her boots. Honestly, Eli did not think she looked that impressive but looks could be deceiving.

"Eli…you are not a Vale student so we can drop the Professor title." he said holding out a small bag to her, "Here is your kit, it's the bare basics. We'll go over it once we get to the training site.".

Winter was quiet for a moment before taking the bag and following Eli towards the woods, it was clear to her that he would not be in the mood to speak with her unless it was completely necessary.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this silence but are you going to say more than a sentence to me? If not the next five days are going to be rather slow for you." she said trying to keep her tone polite and friendly, something that was rather difficult for her considering her military training.

Eli stopped and spun round. "Look considering who you are…this is me being civil. Besides I promised my wife I would 'play nice' so you can thank her for it." he said before turning around and carrying on towards the site.

"I apologise but just because I am a Schnee does not mean I am as evil as you seem to view us as. I don't treat Faunus differently just because of a view bad ones." Winter said hoping to try and defend herself from being judged so harshly.

"Your family has been using Faunus as slaves for years. Forced labor in dust mines…do I need to go on about the general racism and inequality your lot continues to shove in our faces." Eli said not looking back at her.

"…Why do you think I joined the military? I didn't want to be painted with the same brush as my father. Every time someone looks at me they see a Schnee, not me." she said as Eli stopped again and looked at her.

"Then why hasn't anything changed? When was the last time a Schnee stood up for a Faunus?" he knew Winter could not answer because it was obvious that they both knew the answer, "That's what I thought.".

Arriving at the site they quickly but silently set up their shelters as Eli then instructed her to collect firewood for their fire. He told her that he would be letting her use her own training she already has before putting it into practice in Patch forest.

* * *

The first day passed without many issues just mostly silence between them. But on the second Winter awoke and saw fresh tracks leading away from the campsite, deciding to follow she picked up her saber and followed them through the forest. Soon coming to a small stream where she saw Eli, shirtless and having a wash, exposing the large amounts of scars across his body.

"Enjoy the show? You can thank some narrow-minded racists for these. Spent months in rehabilitation learning how to walk again." he said drying himself off, "This is what it's like being a Faunus. At least for me, but it's the sort of hatred we get." he said as he put his shirt back on.

Winter did not know what to say, honestly, this was the first time she had seen the physical ramifications of hatred towards Faunus.

"Let me guess you wouldn't have thought it ever went this far? Never seen the effects it has on people and their families?" Eli asked as he watched Winter try not answer but was unable to say anything.

"Tell you what…prove me wrong. Prove to me that not every Schnee is heartless, that there can be an end to the hatred." he said honestly, but he was still aware it might be a pointless thing to hope for.

"It's not as simple as being black or white but I can assure you that I am nothing like my father…I've done as much as I can to distance myself from him, and he's even removed me as heir to the Schnee dynasty. And passed it onto my sister, Weiss." Winter looked at Eli with a sincere look.

They talked for a while afterward and Eli accepted the unbelievable fact that not every Schnee might be heartless.

Winter came across as a stoic but to the point sort of person with her military training but she was a genuinely nice person in her own way that while she had valid reasons for hating Faunus, she accepted that not all were bad. She agreed that both Humans and Faunus were able to be both good and bad, but that their actions defined them rather than who they were.

* * *

On the forth day Winter found herself facing her ultimate test. Waking up later than she had intended, she heard the sound of a young girl laughing around the campsite.

"Oh look who decided to wake up?" Eli teased as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, "Luna…stop using your semblance for a second…your leaving rose petals everywhere.".

Winter looked around and indeed saw dark red rose petals scattered around the campsite and a grinning young wolf Faunus giggling to herself as she came to a stop in front of Eli.

"Young lady, you really shouldn't be out here by yourself. Where is Summer?" Eli asked as she looked down at her boots, "She doesn't know your out here does she?" Eli sighed running his hand down his face.

"Luna…you can't sneak out like that away from your mother like that. She is going to be worried sick." Eli was not scolding her but was genuinely worried for her safety.

"I'm sorry dad…I just wanted to see you." she said kicking the dirt slowly, "I miss you, your always working." Luna said looking down at her feet only for Eli to ruffle her hair.

"Here…" Eli said pulling out his scroll and opening up the main screen and showing it to her, "Just because I'm not there Luna, doesn't mean your not with me." the picture was of the four of them huddled together for a family picture with Luna and Ruby in the front while he and Summer were behind them.

Eli realised they still had company and turned to introduce Winter who was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sorry about that…Winter, this is Luna, my daughter. Luna this is Winter Schnee." at the mention of the name she hid behind Eli and could feel her trembling.

"Don't worry Luna, if she was as bad as people said the Schnee's are then I wouldn't be here. She's alright." Eli said trying to calm his daughter down.

"S-she isn't going to take me away then?" she asked looking up at him with her amber eyes, brimming with tears.

"I assure you, I mean you no harm. I work for the Atlas military and I have nothing to do with the SDC." Winter explained as she knelt down to Luna's level, "Your father and I have talked a lot over the last three days and we can both agree that change is needed.".

"Humans and Faunus can live together but on both sides, there are bad people, who don't make it better." Winter added as Eli nodded.

"My mom and dad live together and my mum is a human. She's the best mom ever." Luna beamed with pride, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Oh…is she?" Winter did not know that Eli's wife was a human, she had not been aware it was true but she had heard rumors during her brief time at Beacon.

"Yup. Her name is Summer and she is really talented, she's a huntress and a really good baker. Ruby and I love her cookies." Luna gushed as Winter laughed along with her.

"You sound like you are really lucky. My mother isn't around as much anymore." Winter admitted, clearly having a melancholy smile which Luna missed.

"Really? I would have thought she would be since she owns like half of the company." Eli wondered.

"She handed over half of her share to my father, she has become disillusioned about how it has been run along with my fathers rather…ruthless business practices. Not to mention the questionable deals…I care for my family but I do not agree with their way of doing business." Winter explained and Eli was surprised.

"I actually think that you would enjoy speaking with my mother, Eli. You and she actually share a number of the same views." Eli would have to ask her to elaborate on the comment once Luna was back home. Something told him it was not something for her ears.

"Luna!" they heard another woman call out and Eli chuckled as he saw Raven stomping him way over to her, her Odachi at her side. But it was when Luna chuckled along with him that he knew she had only escaped from Raven's often painful but humorous attempts at bonding.

"You…little lady cannot keep wondering off. Your mother would kill me if you went running off…again." Raven would not say it out loud but she was genuinely scared of Summer when she was mad, and there was very little if anything that scared Raven. She did believe in survival of the strongest but she learned during her year away, that family had made her strong.

How she came to this realisation nobody knew but Qrow and Eli himself had believed that something had happened to her during that year that she was not willing to share.

"Raven…what were you trying to do this time?" Eli asked, trying to hold back another laugh as Raven put her hands on her hips trying to look serious and a little intimidating.

"We were going for a nature hike." Raven admitted just in time for Eli to double over with laughter.

But then he stopped when he realised that two trouble makers would be coming his way soon enough.

"Dad!", "Uncle!" Ruby and Yang shouted as they barrelled into him, Ruby being first as she hit him like a rocket and was followed by Yang as they dog piled on top of him. Then, of course, they had their latest family member as Zwei waddled up and licked his face.

Eli was in two frames of mind. On the one had he was annoyed that his daughters and niece had managed to get this close to him without him noticing with his enhanced senses, and on the other hand he was overjoyed at having all of them with him.

Playing off his position like he was not pinned to the ground by three girls and a dog he looked up at Winter, "Winter…this is Ruby, my daughter, you've already met Luna and the mass of blonde hair smothering me is my niece Yang. And the cute little dog is Zwei, watch it though, he's smarter than he looks." Zwei gave out a happy little bark.

Yang was the first to look up as she just grinned at Winter in a playful manner, something told everyone that it was coming.

"I Schnee your with a pretty lady Eli. Should Summer be worried?" she grinned, waiting for the laughs from her pun, but only got groans of annoyance.

"I swear I don't deserve this…I'm a good father." Eli mumbled as he gently pushed Yang off him, "You are never to use a pun that bad ever again Yang…for my sanity's sake." she said they had no sense of humor but Raven just told her to keep trying.

Winter briefly wondered what it would be like to have had a family like Eli's rather than a family that essentially hated each other and kept pushing for perfection.

* * *

That night, once Raven and the girls had left to head back home Eli sat down beside Winter as the fire crackled in front of them.

"There is something you want to tell me isn't there? About your mother?" Eli asked getting a nod from Winter.

"I said that you and her share a lot of the same views and that is true…she has removed herself from the public eye because she knows what would happen to her if she spoke out. You know my father's reputation…but it's actually a lot worse than you think." she explained.

"I think he would actually have my mother killed if she did speak. He cares more for the company name then he does for his family…which is funny considering he married into the Schnee name.".

Eli gestured for her to continue but only when she was ready.

"She…put forward the proposal that half the company should be controlled by the public, both Humans, and Faunus. Along with giving Faunus workers equal rights and improving their working conditions…" there was something else that she knew her mother was doing but to let it slip would be a scandal as she was the only one that knew.

"So your mother…wants the change to happen. But she is scared that your father may have her killed to keep the name intact? Surely there has to be something that can be done?" Eli asked completely taken by surprise by the information.

"At the moment no…my father still has a lot of influence with the stockholders as well as pretty much anyone else with influence including the military, at the moment they act as his personal police force." Winter said sadly but did smile for a moment.

"But I'm guessing from that smile that she has an idea?" Eli asked and got a nod from Winter.

"It's going to take her a few years but she plans to drain the influence that my father has and slowly regain control of the company. My father only sees her as a trophy wife, someone to parade round, but she is smarter than she lets on. She can easily ruin him and the company but she wants to keep it intact." she turned to Eli, "Do you know what I mean?".

"I think so…" Eli admitted, not being one for business practices, "You mother wants to destroy her husband's reputation without destroying the company otherwise it's a fruitless endeavor." Winter nodded, glad that Eli understood even if it was a simple description of it.

"A lot of Faunus will find this hard to believe. Even I'm having a had time believing it. They'll think it's a trick." Eli explained, "When it does happen you have to make sure that she goes through with her promises. I'm not saying she won't but showing the Faunus that something better is coming, it will go a long way in pulling in support." though they both knew that not every Faunus would be supportive regardless of the progress.

* * *

"Alright, Winter lets get ready, got something special planned for today." Eli said cheerfully as he tapped the hilt of his weapon, "We're going to have a friendly spar. So grab your saber." he was currently standing over her first thing in the morning.

Winter did not know what unsettled her the most. The fact he was smiling or the fact he was in her shelter with a smile.

After she had breakfast they went into the clearing and she readied herself. Her saber ready as Eli stood opposite her, yet to draw his blade. Instead, he just had a smirk. An annoying, smug looking smirk.

"Let's dance specialist…" he waited for her first strike but it never landed as he activated his semblance and shifted out of the way only to reform behind her and poke her in the back hard enough to just make her stumble forwards.

She turned back to glare at him only for him to smile at her, getting back to her feet she readied herself and advanced on him with a little more caution than before, not wanting to fall for the same trick again.

With one swift movement she launched herself at him and brought her saber around in a wide arc before following up with an overhead strike, however, he dodged both and finally brought his blade out of its sheath.

"Your strikes are focused, precise. Aiming to deal as much damage as possible with each blow without overextending yourself." he explained much to her surprise.

"H-How can you tell that from a handful of strikes?" Winter asked, not dropping her guard.

"I've been in a lot of fights. And I've never lost, there is only one man who's fought me to a draw." holding his blade with both hands he held it out in front of him, "Hope you are ready for a good spar.".

Winter was sure that Eli was going to go for an overhead strike but was forced to dodge backward as he switched to a different stance mid-swing and try to strike her side.

For the next several moments Winter was on the back foot, she had never gone up against someone so skilled at using a sword, and it concerned her.

Atlas had many intelligence assets across all of Remnant, she had access to documents on many teachers and people of interest in Vale, including Eli. But there was nothing that said anything about his level of skill with a sword, she was not expecting something that could be seen as a grandmaster level.

As such, she was forced to rely on a series of parries and dodges to keep any blows from connecting and taking a chunk out of her aura. However, she knew that she was not going to be able to keep it up for long. She needed to force the attack.

"What's wrong Winter? Getting tired? What to surrender?" Eli teased which got a cry of defiance from Winter as she went on the attack, but again Eli was able to block them with seemingly little effort.

Eli decided to go with something he was more comfortable with and extended Shadow's Claw to its full length and held it at his side with the blade facing down and the shaft behind his back.

"Come on Winter…give your all." Eli was sure that Winter was holding back somewhat but he was not ashamed to say that she was much more skilled than he was expecting.

He could not help but smile when her eyes narrowed and she began to advance slowly, knowing that he had the advantage in reach but if she moved fast enough she would get inside of his weapon reach and he would have to move if he had any chance of fighting back.

Indeed Winter quickly moved past the blade of his pole arm and attempted to strike him with the hand guard on her saber, but it merely bounced off his aura. Eli took advantage of the stunned look on Winter's face and used the pole to sweep her off her feet before leaving the blade at her.

"Certainly impressive Winter. With enough experience I think you could really stand out with your sword work, the fact you put me on the defense so often was unexpected." Eli explained helping her to her feet, "Seriously keep at it and you'll only make headway in the military. Could see you being one of the best Atlas has to offer. I have to admit though I would have liked to have seen you use your semblance.".

"Thank you Eli…but how were you so calm? The whole time you kept yourself calm and focused. While I let myself get…irritated." she admitted, clearly wanting to improve herself rather than make excuses about her own faults.

"No one is perfect Winter, but you clearly know where you went wrong with the fight so you can make sure it doesn't happen again. We adept and overcome, it's part of who we are." Eli retracted his pole arm back to its sword form and returned it to its sheath.

"It's hard to read you Eli…one moment you're a smug looking laid back man and the next you're a wise man." she wondered as she sheathed her saber, "It's rather confusing.".

"It's better that way…at least then I have an advantage over people." Eli chuckled, "Plus it's always fun to see how they react." returning to the campsite they settled down for the rest of the day going over what Winter had learned during her time out in Patch.

* * *

He returned home after the fifth day. Winter had been surprisingly different than what he had been expecting but it was safe to say that she was someone who he could talk too. And he was happy to say that he saw her as Winter not as a Schnee.

But at the moment he was more concerned about Summer, all he wanted to do was curl up next to her and sleep.

"Have fun?" she asked looking up from the book she was reading, as he walked into their bedroom, "As much as you could have with a Schnee. But honestly, she isn't as bad as you would think. Has a bit of a stick up her bum, but that's to be expected with military types. But she's not a bad person, certainly, doesn't take after her father. Not by a long shot." he explained as he got changed.

"Well that's good I was afraid that you would get upset. I know how passionate you can be." she said smiling as she marked her page and set the book aside, "Not that it's a bad thing.".

"Miss Rose…are you trying to seduce me?" Eli chuckled grinning as he slid into bed next to her, "Not that you'd have to try very hard.".

Summer leaned in and kissed him deeply, electing a moan from him, "I'd hope so. I'd hate to seem unattractive to you in the future." she admitted.

"Never going to happen. You are as gorgeous and smart now as the day you bumped into me…Just wished you could be a little more graceful…" he teased as he watched his wife pout at the comment, clear that she had taught Ruby and Luna all her tricks.

"You never complained." she said rest her head on his shoulder, "All you did was smile."

"Why wouldn't I? Most beautiful woman in all of Remnant falling into my lap. I looked forward to it." he laughed, "But now look at us. Married with kids, is there anything else you could want?".

Summer sat up and looked at him and slowly leaned forward. Their faces inches apart as a small smile crept onto her face.

"I want you.".

The next morning Eli called Ozpin and requested some short notice holiday. He and his family were going to spend some time together.

Ruby was turning fifteen soon and he wanted to make sure she had a nice time to remember it all as Yang was soon planning to attend Beacon after she finished in Signal.

But just before the next starting year of Beacon, everything was not going to go the way Eli expected.

* * *

And there you go. The next story will begin from where the series starts with the changes you expect to have. It will take a while to get it all together but as I mentioned I think in an earlier chapter I have done the first few chapters but only as a rough outline.

However, I do have a short story incoming after this as well. So consider it a thank you for reading this all the way though and I hope you have enjoyed it.


End file.
